


My sweet baby

by Larryforever2018



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Niall, Drama, Eventual Smut, Football Player Louis, Football player Nick, Football | Soccer, Harry Styles-centric, Harry is a Good Dad, Heartbroken Harry, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, Liam Payne & Harry Styles Friendship, Light BDSM, Louis becomes a good dad, Louis finds out hes a dad, Louis still loves Harry, M/M, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Nick is an asswhole, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Slow Build Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Stan is an asswhole, Trust Issues, harry is 22, louis is 24, some time jumps, switching POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 50,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryforever2018/pseuds/Larryforever2018
Summary: Harry was left heartbroken after Louis broke up with him after  being offered to play for Manchester United claiming he couldn't deal with the long distance, So Harry never got to tell him he was pregnant but what happens when he comes back nine months later and sees Harry with a babySlow updates





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first one d kidfic.hope you like it I have a lot planned  
> This story will always be in Harry's pov unless said otherwise

Harry's pov:  
I was sitting watching the telly when a familiar person shown up on the screen.Louis Tomlinson the person who broke my heart months ago and that I was still in love with.I still remember the day Louis broke up with me Oh yeah and the day i found out I was pregnant which I never got to tell him.

I was pacing back and fourth nervously because I just got back from the doctor because I was feeling ill and the result was that I was pregnant with Louis child, I was happy but I didn't know if Louis wanted a child right now but I was going to tell him, speaking of Louis he came in with a huge smile on his face But it didn't reach his eyes.

"Hey babe what's wrong?" I asked, hiding the ultrasound pictures behind my back.

"Harry, we have to break up," He says.

"W-why I thought we were happy." I said, tears brimming.

"Because today I got an offer to play for Manchester United and I won't be able to do a long distance relationship and it would be hard because I be gone half the time." He explains sighing.

"That's bullshit, your just going to throw away a two year relationship because you'd be gone half the time, we could make it work." I said getting angry.

"I'm sorry Harry." Louis says guilty.

"Bullshit just leave." I spat as hot tears running down my face.

"Fine." Louis says going into the bedroom we no longer share together.

Louis grabbed his things, looked at me with a sad look and left.

"By the way I'm pregnant with our child." I muttered in the empty loft.

*end of flashback*

I wiped the fresh tears from my face and watched Louis' interview He was doing well for himself. So was I , I had a good job at the bakery. Even though money is a little tight, and I'm the father to the most beautiful three month old.I looked down and she was fast a sleep in her bassinet.She was a total reminder of Louis, she had his beautiful blue eyes and light feathery hair.She moved a little and I rubbed her back lolling her back to sleep.

I turned the telly off not wanting to watch his interview anymore and went into the kitchen to eat before the baby woke up.

I finished fixing a sandwich when there was a knock at the door, it was my best friends Niall and Liam, who helped me all through my pregnancy and now along with my family.

"Hey lads, come on in." 

"Thanks, where's Gracie at?" Niall asked excitedly.

"She's taking her afternoon nap." I replied.

"She's always sleeping when I come over." Niall pouted.

"Because she doesn't like you."I shot back playfully.

"Gracie loves her uncle Niall." He gloated proudly.

"Okay whatever you say." li says patting Nialls' shoulder.

"On a serious note have you been crying mate?" Niall asks.

"Yeah, I saw Louis on tv today and it made me think back to the day he broke up with me." I explained.

"Oh Harry that arse doesn't deserve your tears." Niall spat angrily.

"Niall." I warned.

"Any who the reason why we came over here is that Louis is coming back here in a few days and we wanted to warn you I guess he is visiting his family." Liam revealed.

My heart started racing, what if he finds out about Gracie, I may still be in love with him but he broke my heart.

"Harry you okay?" Niall asks.

"Yeah, what if he finds out about Gracie, she looks like him and he'll be mad that I never told him." I said worried.

"Harry he left you to go play soccer." Liam said.

"I know but still." I said.

I heard a cry from the other room. I sighed and went to pick her up.

"Its okay baby girl daddy is here." I said soothing.

She quiet down. "She's hungry." I told them.

"I'll fix it." Niall offered. I nodded smiling.

"Uncle Niall to the rescue." Liam says with a laugh.

"I think someone needs a diaper change." I scrunched my nose up in disgust.

I laid her down on the blanket on the couch unbuttoning her onesie, her whimpering at the coldnes. I took the dirty diaper off and made sure she was all cleaned before I put a new one on her , Niall came out with her bottle.

"Want to feed her?" I asked him.

He nodded his head frantically  
I laughed and handed her over she cried a little.

Niall put the bottle in her mouth while I finished my sandwich.

"Has your mom and Gem been back down?"

"Well gem went back to uni and mom plans on coming back up on Friday she got clothes for Gracie as she didn't have enough." I said rolling my eyes.

"She's a grandmother shes going to spoil her."He pointed out.

Niall came back in the kitchen with Gracie in his arms and some puke on his shoulder.

"Want a shirt?" I asked and he shook his head yes.

I went in my room and grabbed him a white t-shirt.

"Here you go mate." I said.

"Thanks."

"Well I gotta get going Cheryl and I are going to see a movie." Liam replied.

"Yeah and I have to work at six, do u need me to watch her tomorrow still?"

"Yeah I work 9 am to 1." I reply.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow." Niall says.

After Liam and Niall left I took Gracie in the living room and put on a movie.

"Well Gracie daddy is coming back to town, this should be fun." I told her she just looked up at me with her blue eyes.

I sat her on my lap and watched the movie.

Soon day turned into night and it was eight o clock I grabbed Gracie's bathtub and stuck in the sink and filled it up.I undressed her and stuck her in the water.She splashed at the water.

"I know you love baths." I cooed at her.

She splashed her feet in return.I lathered up some baby shampoo on my hand and washed her head and body with the shampoo afterwards I rinsed her and got her out.I wrapped her up in a fluffy pink towel and took her to the bedroom. I layed her down softly and quickly dried her off which was making her mad in the process.I put her diaper on and then some soothing lotion.I dressed her in a white onesie, pink socks and pajamas that said "daddy's little girl" on it.

"There your all clean." I told her even though she couldn't reply back.

I picked her up and brought her back out to the living room and laid her in the bassinet. I went to the kitchen and fixed her bottle with a little bit of baby cereal in it. I shook it up and sat on the couch with her in my lap.I decided to text mom while Gracie was happily sucking on the bottle.

Hey mum hru 

Good how are you and gracie, love?

Were doing fine, I just gave her a bath now she's eating.

Awe, your such a good father Harry I'm so proud of you

Thanks mum

Your welcome honey

So I found out some news today

What is it?

Louis is coming back to see his family, I'm scared mum.

Awe why

Because I don't want him fiending out about gracie just yet

Just don't bring it up yet he left you even though he didn't know about her and he will be mad 

I know, well I'm going to get gracie to finish eating and get her to bed, I have to work tomorrow 

Alright honey, I'll see you on Friday

Ok!

I burped Gracie, which she gave me three and I took her into my room and sure her diaper was cleaned. I kissed her on the forehead and laid her down in the bassinet.I covered her up. I slipped off my shirt and slipped some sleep pants on. I set my alarm for 8 am and I was out like a light when I hit the pillow.


	2. Its you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to work and then runs into someone unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the views, comments and kudos on this story.glad everyone is liking it  
> Sorry if I forget any errors

Harry's pov:  
I woke up my phone reading 7 am.I was still tired because Gracie woke me up at 3 for a feeding she was still sleeping so I took her baby monitor in the bathroom with me so I can take a shower. I turned on the shower and wait for it to heat up once it was I hopped in, it relaxing my muscles instantly. I couldn't believe after all these months there's a chance I could run into Louis.I just didn't know that day would be today.

I washed my hair and body and got out swiftly, making sure I didn't wake her up.I grabbed some Black skinny jeans with a white t-shirt.I got dressed and dried my curls completely.I got done just in time because a cry was heard through the monitor.I went in my room and she was looking around in her bassinet.

"Daddy heard you pumpkin." I cooed picking her up and she snuggled against me.

I grabbed a diaper and wipes and went over to my bed, gently laying her on the bed.I unbuttoned her onesie and took off the dirty diaper putting a clean one on.I threw that away and grabbed her some clothes.Since the weather was nice today I put a onesie on her that said "I'm such a daddy's girl" on it with shorts that had a ribbon on it to match it. I grabbed white socks and put them on her little feet

￼

 

"Now your already for uncle Niall." I said smiling down at her.

I took her in the kitchen with me to fix some food for her and I.I grabbed a bottle filling it with formula and heated in the microwave for thirty seconds it beeped and I tested it on my wrist to make sure it wasn't too hot.

"Daddy's going to feed you now princess." I told her.

I put the bottle up to her mouth and she latched onto it. I went through my phone as she ate.I happens to come across Louis's Facebook and see if he posted any recent photos. He posted one making a silly face.He had a stubble, his hair was a little longer and he looked a little more muscular.He was still handsome as ever and Gracie looked just like him. It was time to burp Gracie so I took the bottle from her and burped her, her giving me two.I have her the rest of the bottled and she finished burping. I sat her in the bassinet as I fixed myself something to eat since I had to leave at 8:30. I fixed me a helping of blueberry pancakes, making sure there was enough for Niall since he loves to eat.

I sat the plate in front of me and watched the news that was playing on the telly but I was soon interrupted by my phone going off.it was a text from Niall.

Hey Haz I'm on my way

Okay see you in a bit

K :)

I sat the phone down and finished my pancakes.Gracie started crying so I picked her up, its like she knew I was leaving.

I sat her against me on the couch and played with her until Niall came, which was about ten minutes later when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Niall come on in." I said stepping, aside.

"Hey, do I smell pancakes?" he asked, eyes lighting up.

"Yes there is a stack in the mircrowave, but I have to go my shift starts in am half hour, I just changed and fed her so she'll be ready to eat between 10:30-11:00.

"Bye princess, daddy loves you." I said handing her over to Niall.

I walked out the door and headed out to my car and headed to the bakery.once I arrived I parked the car and went in.

"Good morning. Harry." Barbara greeted.

"Good morning." I said, putting a red apron on.

"How's Gracie doing?" She asks.

"Good she's getting big." I replied.

"That's good, can you go in the back and cook some cinnamon buns and bring some fresh donuts for the front?"

"Sure no problem, Eleanor in today?"

"Yeah she works at ten today." Barbara replies as I nodded.

I go in the back and got two pan setting the buns down on it.I set the oven for 350° and put them on the racks. While that was cooking I swept up a little and ran the cash register, which a customer came in.

"Hi, what can I get you?" I asked, politely.

"Yes I'll take two donuts and some tea, one sugar and milk please." She replies sweetly.

"Coming right up."

I made the tea and out two donuts in a bag.

"Your total is $6.08." I said.

She handed me a ten. "Your change is $3.92 have a great day." I say, smiling.

"You too thanks." and she left.

A couple of more people came in and it was only ten.The buns have gotten done so I put them out on the display.The bell rung which meant there was another customer.I looked up and it was a guy around mid 20s with Brown hair and blue eyes he was gorgeous, but he didn't compare to Louis.

"Hi may I help you?"

He grinned."Yes how about a date with me on Saturday." He flirted.

"No thank you, can I get you anything?"

"Come on one date." He pushed

"Please order something or I'm going to ask you to leave." I said losing my patience.

"Fine I'll have a Yorkshire tea with two sugars."he says.

"Your total is 3.00." I said and h handed me the exact mount.

I made his tea and handed it to him.

"Thanks babe." He winked

"I'm not your babe, have a nice day." I said and left to the back

That guy was surely annoying.I heard a ding but no one rung the bell.I saw that it was Eleanor.She was a great friend.Her and I had become close after I got a job here after Gracie was born, her even babysitting her a few times.

"Hey El, rough morning?" I asked amused.

"Yeah I had to run my sister to school, run some errands for uni an then came straight here." Dh replies.

"Yeah Gracie decides to wake up at 3 am wanting to eat then I get hit on my a jackass."I explained.

"Nice." She replied.

"Well I must get to work." She said puting an apron on.

I nodded. I headed back out and found out the jackass had left me his number and a note:

Hey baby if you want to take me up on that date and maybe more Give me a call

I ripped that note up and threw it away and took the next prder, by 11 I took my lunch break.Going to Nandos and getting a grilled chicken salad with a water.I sat down on a near bench and ate my lunch and thought about Louis what if I ran into him,what would I say to him, I enjoyed my lunch and went back to work, my shift ending before I knew it.

"By Harry see you on Wednesday." Barbara said, and brought me in a hug.

I said goodbye and drove home.I walked in and everything was quiet.I saw the light from the television and walked in.It was the cutest sight Gracie was passed out on Niall with his hand wrapped around her protectively.I smiled and coughed tryin to wake him up.

"Hey mate, how was work?" He asked.

"Good, but I got hit on. I grimaced.

"Get it Haz." Niall said laughing.

"Nah he was only after one thing."

"Oh your almost out of formula."Niall replied.

"Okay thank you for telling me I'll make a trip to the store later." I said.

"Well I'm gonna head out, I got a date later."Niall says happily.

"Awesome have fun." 

After Niall left Gracie woke up from her nap and I fed her, her last bit of formula.She clasped my hand as she ate.

"You missed your daddy didn't you." I said in a baby voice.

After I fed her I packed up a diaper bag and sat her in her car seat. I grabbed her and went to the store once I arrived I got her out and connected her seat to a cart.

"Lets go get your stuff."I said and strolled into the store.

I went to the baby aisle and grabbed three cans of formula and two packs of diapers, mine as we'll since I was here.While I was in the snack aisle someone had called my name, I froze it was Louis.

"L-Louis?" I stuttered out.

"Hi Haz." he greets

"Don't call me that." I gritted."

"Sorry, how you been?" He asks.

"I've been okay,you?" I asked

"I've been alright I'm just in town for a few days visiting mom, so who is this cutie?" Louis asks, smiling at her.

"She's a friend of mines baby." I lied.

"You were never a good liar Harry."

"Look Louis, I need to go I'll see you around." I said, leaving him behind.

"She's mine isn't she?" Louis asked.

"You don't get know anything, you left." 

" I have a right to know Harry."

"You don't get to know shit! You broke up with me and left to have a football career!I yelled on the verge of tears.

"You didn't tell me, how was I suppose to know, if I knew I would of-"

"Would what? Stay, yeah right, you broke up our two year relationship because the long distance would be hard for you, you wouldn't stayed and I was goin to tell you that day." I said on the verge of tears.

"It wasn't easy for me to leave you Harry but this was my dream."

"I don't want to hear your excuses, just leave me alone." I said walking away.

"I still love you Harry." He called out and I just paid for my stuff and left, surprising Gracie slept through all that.

I sped off to my flat, tears flowing freely.I went inside and texted Li since Niall is on a date

Li, could you please come over

Sure is everything okay?

I ran into Louis and he knows about Gracie and we got into it

Alright I'll be over soon

Ok thanks

I got Gracie out of her carrier and laid her in the bassinet as she slept soundly, there was a soft knock moments later

"Come in." I said hoarse. From all the crying.

"Awe haz, what happened?" Liam asked softly.

"Well I was shopping for formula and food and I heard someone calling my name, Louis came over and asked about Gracie, I told him I was babysitting and he told me I was never a good liar and then we just started yelling at each other about how he would've stayed if he knew about her, that he deserves to know and that I should of told him, and I told him I was going to.he basically told me in the end that he still loves me." I explained, as I started sobbing.

"Awe haz, I'm sorry but hear me out Louis has a point he deserves to know about Gracie, she is his as well, I know he left you but just think about where he is coming from, he never knew about her." Liam pointed out.

"I was going to tell him but he decided to leave and broke my heart , He doesn't love me." I shot out angry.

"Won't you go sleep on this and I'll watch Gracie for a bit."He offered.

"Thanks Li." I smiled.

I went into the bedroom and laid on the pillow thinking about what Liam had said.Maybe he was right Louis does deserve to know his child.I fell asleep with that thought.

I few hours later I woke up up to crying.I went out and Gracie was crying.

"Awe what's wrong?"I said to her.

"I think she missed you, she hasn't been crying long."Li replied.

I bounced her a little and hummed to her she quieted it down sucking on her tiny fist.

"Daddy didn't leave you."I told her as I sat her on my lap.

"Thanks for watching her and your right Louis has a right to see Gracie, I'll be cival for her.

"That's good Harry, call me if you need anything." Li says leaving out the door.

"Will do."

It was just Gracie and I again and I felt better sinceLiam came over.It was time for her dinner so I fixed her a bottle and fed her as I watched Finding Nemo.As I was feeding her I got my phone out to text Louis hoping it was still his number, I could never get the courage to delete it.

Hey Louis , your right you have a right to see her, come over tomorrow so we can talk, H

Thank you Harry does 8 sound good 

Yeah sure see you then

I put my phone away and finished feeding her the bottle afterward I changed her diaper and put pajamas on her.It was only 8 so I binged watched friends til it was time for bed.I carried Gracie with me and she fell asleep on my chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you on Louis side or Harry's.comment what u thought I won'update again until thursday


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't update Thursday I had to work and then come home and clean and I was tired after that.then today I went to a football game.hope u like th chapter oh sorry nothing I'd in bold or italics I don't know how to do that

Harry's pov:  
Gracie actually slept in til 7:30 so that means Louis will be here in a half hour and I was freaking nervous.He hasn't step foot in this flat since he left; I went to my dresser and got some black skinny jeans and my rolling stones t-shirt out and got dressed  
I went to the kitchen and fixed me some pancakes before Gracie woke up to eat.while I was cooking someone had texted me, it was Louis.

hey I'm on my way

Okay 

I sat the phone down and finished my pancakes as I finished the last bite a cry went through the monitor.

I went into my room and picked her up, her calming down immediately.

"Next month you get to sleep in your own room." I grinned down at her.

I took her over and sat her on the bed and changed her diaper afters I dressed her in a pink onesie with overalls and white socks on her feet.

"There your all dressed for your other daddy, which I'm still mad at him." I told her has she sucked on her fist.

I grabbed her and went into the kitchen to fix her bottle.I laid her in my arms and held the bottle up to her mouth which she grabbed onto happily.By the time she finished and I had her burped there was a knock at the door.

I sat Gracie in her swing and went to answer it.

"Hi Harry." Louis greeted, nervously.

"Hi, she's in the living room."

He nodded and I followed behind him as he went into the living room.

Louis went closer to her and smiled.

"She looks like me." He says happily.

"I know, you can hold her if you want." I offered.

Louis nodded.

He undid the buckle and picked her up slowly, she whimpered at the interruption.

"She's fine she just doesn't know you." I say and he frowns.

"Harry I swear if I knew about her I would have stayed."

"Louis, let's not talk about this." I warned. I didn't want to argue.

"Okay." He says lowly.

Gracie finally settled in his arms.

"So I found out my next game isn't until next month so how are we going to do this, I want to help."

"Well I work tomorrow from 10-1 if you want to watch her, usually Niall watch's her."

"Yeah I can watch her, I told my mum about her and her and the girls want to meet her." Louis told me.

"Alright, we can make some plans, I know my mum is coming Friday to see her." I pointed out.

"Alright how about you come with me to see them on Saturday, I know mum and the girls have missed you."

"Okay sounds good." I reply.

Gracie looked content in Louis arms I couldn't help but smile I dreamed about this moment but Louis and I were together, I may still be in love with him but I was angry still.

"So do you like playing for Manchester?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Yes, I made good friends on the team and it pays well so if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"I make pretty good money that gets me by." I said.

"So does she have my last name or yours."

"Her full name is Grace Ann Tomlinson." I said and Louis smiled.

"I love it."

"I got her name from a baby book and the middle name from mum." I explained.

"Lovely." 

Gracie started whining in her sleep and opened her eyes.

"That's her 'I'm wet' cry."

"I can change her." He offerred as I nodded.

I showed Louis where the stuff was andhe changed her with no problem but I hovered protectively.

"Harry I've done this many times I know how to change a diaper." He laughed.

"Sorry, when I first had her I wouldn't let anyone hold her."

"Was your labor hard?" Louis asked.

"The contractions hurt, but it went smoothly."

"I wish I was there."Louis says sadly.

"You could've been." I muttered.

"Harry, I really am sorry for leaving you but I didn't even know she existed." He said.

" I know but it still hurts I feel like you chose soccer over me." 

"I'm sorry I make you feel like that." He frowns.

"Its okay it's just going to take some time to get over."

"I did mean that I still love you." He told me honestly.

"I know, but I'm not ready to jump into a relationship with you, we can start as friends." I say and he smiles his eyes crinkling in the corner.

"I like that." Louis says.

"Would you like some tea?" I ask.

"Sure I'd love some." I nodded and headed into the kitchen.

I got the kettle out of the cabinet and poured some water in it and sat it on the stove, turning the knob to medium and went back in with Louis and Gracie.

"Wow she's so content with you." I say surprise.

"I have that effect on babies." He smirked as I roll my eyes.

"She loves Niall though and vice versa, he's mother Hubbard when it comes to her." I laugh as Louis chuckled.

"How are Niall and Liam doing?" Louis asks.

"There great Liam is dating a sweet girl name Cheryl and Niall is casually dating.There mad for you leaving, mostly Niall though." I explained.

"I get it." 

The kettle started whistling signaling that it was done, which startled Gracie and she started whimpering.

"It's okay Gracie daddy's here."Louis says and she calms instantly.I smiled

She's going to have him wrapped around her finger. I thought to myself.

I got two cups out and filled them with water and got some Yorkshire tea packets out and put both packets in our cup.I grabbed the sugar and milk and put to sugars and a little bit of milk in Louis and put one sugar and milk in mine.  I grabbed the two cups and went back out. Gracie was sound asleep so I sat her in the swing.

"Here you go, but be careful it's hot." I said handing him his cup.

"Thank you."

"When I watch Gracie tomorrow is it okay if I take her to the park, even though there might be paps around?" He asks nervously.

"Sure there bound to find out about her anyway just make sure she isn't papped and her face is hidden away." I said sternly.

"Okay." He says taking a sip of his tea.

It was going on ten and Louis and I talked for another hour but he had to leave and told me he'd be here around 9:30 tomorrow morning. I'm glad he was going to be here for her, but I'm still not going to rush things we can be friends and see where that leaves us because I didn't want to be heartbroken again.Gracie was still sleeping so I took a small nap on the couch.Her waking me two hours later.

*** (two hours later)  
I was in the kitchen cooking Chicken fajitas for lunch since Niall, Cheryl, Liam and Nialls current date Paige, who I'm meeting today are coming over.Gracie was in the living room kicking her feet at her floor toy mat. I received a text from Liam.

From Liam to Harry:  
Hey were on our way We had to pick up Niall and Paige

To Liam from Harry:  
Okay sounds good the food is almost done 

I sent the message and after the food was done I set the table of five and let the food cool down in the pan.I sat the soft shells on the counter so they could make there food when they get here.

I heard Gracie gurgling as she drooled on her hands.

"Your making a mess of yourself." I laughed at her.I think she was in the early stages of teething.

There was a soft knock at the door I opened it and there was soft hellos. I let them in and they sat there stuff down by the couch.There was a girl that had long Brown hair and was sort of tall standing shyly near Niall. He always did like the shy girls.

"Harry this is Paige Wallace, Paige this is my best friend Harry Styles." He said introducing us.

"Nice to meet you." We said in unison.

"Hey Cheryl, Liam." I greeted them.

"Hey love, how you been?" She asked in her thick British accent.

"Good just been busy being a father." I laughed.

"Sounds like fun.Where is the darling baby at?" She asks.

"In the living room on her toy mat." I replied.

We were all hungry so we go into the dining room and eat lunch.

"So Louis stopped by to see Gracie."I spoke up.

Niall scoffed and I gave him a warning look.

"How did that go?"Liam asked.

"It went good, she was wary at first but now she loves him."I replied, happily.

"Good." Liam says smiling back.

We ate our lunch and afterwards us boys decided to play a game of FIFA but first Gracie had to eat and be changed,which Cheryl offered.I happily accepted and it was me vs. Niall first.

In the middle of the game I scored a goal and won.

"You cheated." He accused.

"No your just a sore loser." I taunted.

Niall just pouted and Liam and I just started our game. After playing for an hour Liam had beaten me and they had to leave, having plans themselves.

"Thanks for coming over, I'm always up for company so don't  hesitate to call or come over." I said appreciatively.

"Your welcome." They said, and walked out of the door.

I sighed in content and went into the living room.Gracie was crying so I scooped her up in my arms and cuddled her against me.

We settled on the couch and I pulled Netflix up and hit Friends the episode where Rachel goes into labor with Emma.I remember the day I went into labor with Gracie.

*Start of flashback*  
I was currently nine pregnant and I was miseable my back hurt, my ankles were swollen and I looked like a blimp, I could go into labor any day now , which it felt like she didn't want to come out, right now I was over at mom's house making me some Nutella sandwiches when all of a sudden I felt a strong pain in my stomach.

"Damn." I moaned in pain.

"Harry love, are you okay?"Mom asked from the living room.

"I'm fine." I groaned as another contraction hit.

Mom came to investigate and she looked rather concerned.

"Harry, are you in labor?" She asks accusingly.

"I-I think so." I replied as my face scrunched in pain.

"Alright I'm taking you to the hospital." She orders.

Mom grabbed her keys and we headed to the hospital.

We arrived ten minutes and we went right in.

"My sons in labor." mum said aloud.

A nurse came over with a wheelchair and took me to a room to get me hooked up to a fetal monitor and an I.V.

"Okay Mr. styles how far apart are your contractions and has your water broke?" The blonde hair nurse asked.

"There every two-minutes and no not yet." I said as one came and went, with mom holding my hand. I wish Louis was here.

"Okay your not far along yet to get some pain medicine the doctor will be in a few to examine you." She said as she wrote the info in my chart.

A few minutes later the doctor came in to examine me, which was uncomfortable.

"Okay Harry your only at two so you got ways to go, try to get some rest and I will be in two hours to check on you." She says and slips off her rubber gloves.

"Do you want some ice chips honey?" Mum asked.

"Sure." I replied , as another one came.

"Damn these things hurt." I said and mom chuckled.

I had a few more contractions and then the bed was wet, my water had broke.

I paged the nurse and she changed the bedding and gave me a new gown.Mom came in with some ice chips and I chopped on them happily.

"Ugh." I called out in pain.

I was now in labor for two hours so the doctor came in to check me.

"Okay Harry let's see how far along you are." She says.

She had checked me and it was still uncomfortable.

"Wow Harry you are moving along rather quickly and since your water broke it will progress rather more quickly, your at six now so do you want some pain medicine?"She asked as I  nodded my head frantically mom laughing at me in the process.

I was comfortable so I rested for a couple of hours.After laboring for seven hours it was time to push.Mom got scrubbed up since she was the only one here, which she stayed by my head.This is the time I really wish Louis was here but he wasn't.

"Okay Harry it's time to have your little girl." Dr. Webster said.

I nodded excited.on the next contraction I pushed.

"Good job Harry, you're doing great but I need you two give me a big push.

I gave all my might and pushed harder.

"Great I can see the head."

I pushed a few more times and I felt her come out, a piercing scream was heard through out the room.

I cut the umbilical cord and the nurses took her to clean her off and dress her.The doctor got the after birth out and they covered me up.

Then nurse came over with her.

"She weighed seven lbs and 4 oz 19 inches long." The nurse said and went to put information in my chart.

They had her wrapped up in a pink blanket and laid her in my arms.She had Louis eye shape and my mouth and lips.I was so happy.

Mom came over.

"She's beautiful honey what's her name?" Mom asked.

"It's Grace Ann Tomlinson, but nicknaming her Gracie.

"Beautiful name."

I smiled and held her for awhile but they had to take her to feed her.I slept for a while after that.

*End of flashback*

I was brought out of the flashback by a cry on the TV Rachel just had given birth to Emma.

I finished about five episodes and then I decided to order some pizza for dinner.I ordered the pizza and they were going to be about forty minutes so I decided to give Gracie a bath.

"Alright Gracie let's give you a bath," I cooed at her.

I filled her bathtub up in the sink and made sure the water temperature was warm. I undressed her and sat her in the tub.I washed her hair and body and rinsed her off.I wrapped her ducky towel around her and went into my room.

She cried as the cold air hit her.I calmed her down then put some lavender lotion on her then  came the diaper. I dressed her in a onesie and some footie pajamas.

"All clean." I say to her.

It was time for her to have her a bottle so I fixed a four ounce bottle and went out to the living room with her.

I sat on the couch and fed her the bottle as she held on to my finger.

I burped her in between her feedings and she was yawning as I sat her in her swing, there was a knock moments later.

"Hi, your total is £11.89." the guy said.

I gave him the change plus the tip and closed the door behind me.

I turned friends back on and ate my pizza in peace. While I was eating Louis had texted.

From Louis to Harry:  
Thank for letting me see Gracie see you tomorrow

From Harry to Louis  
No problem see ya

I sat my phone down and finished my pizza soon nine hit and I was tired.I carried Gracie to her bassinet and laid her down gently. I slipped down to my boxers and slipped under the duvet.But soon as I closed my eyes Gracie started crying.I sighed and went over and gave her, her pacifier and she fell back to sleep.

I climbed in bed and fell right to sleep.

 

Words:2742

￼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u liked the chapter.if you want to see something happen in the story drop a comment I can use all the ideas I can get.sorry if I forgot any errors


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not having bold or italics I don't know how to do that and the totals in this chapter I just made them up.enjoy sorry if I forgot any errors

My alarm went off making a sharp ringing sound. I wanted nothing more than to hit snooze but I couldn't afford to miss work. Dragging myself out of bed and into the shower, I take longer than usual letting the hot water roll down my skin. 

Hearing Gracie whining on the monitor I dragged myself out to dry off. When I got into my room she looked uncomfortable. The closer I got the more I knew why. She really made a mess in her diaper. Knowing I'd probably be late I decided to give her a bath instead of trying to just clean her up with wipes. By the time i was done it was already 9:30. Shit! Louis will be here in ten minutes and I'm not even dressed. Setting Gracie down in her bassinet I hurried and throw on the first clothes I can find,which was some jeans and a plain white T-shirt. There was a loud knock at th door, startling Gracie and she starts crying. She never liked loud noises. I ran to open the door so he wouldn't knock again.I wasn't expecting Louis to look so great. 

"Hi Harry M'not early am I?" He asked, looking at his watch. 

"No sorry. Just running a bit behind," I say stepping to the side to let him in. 

"Whys she crying?" He asked concerned. 

"She doesn't like the sound of loud noises" I say walking towards my room. When we get there I let him pick her up to see if he can comfort her. 

"I can take it from here," Louis said. I know you need to be at work in a few minutes."

I kissed Gracie on the forehead and went out the door.I didn't have time to stop anywhere to eat so I would have to grab a small something at the bakery. I started my car and headed to the bakery, once I arrived I parked and went in two minutes late.

"Wow your usually early." Eleanor pointed out surprised.

"Yeah Gracie made a mess of her diaper so after my shower I had to bathe her." I explained.

"Wow, Barbara wants you to work the front today." She says and I nod as she goes to the back.

I put a maroon apron on and went behind the cash register.A customer came in.She was wearing a business suit.

"Hi ma'am, how can I help you?"I ask politely.

"Yes, I need a dozen of donuts and cups of coffee all two sugars with a creamer."She explains.

"Coming right up." 

I grabbed a donut box and filled it with three krispey cremes,four glazed ones and the rest were chocolate donuts. After I finished I made the cups of coffee.

I handed her the order. "That comes to £20.45." I reply.(making this up)

She got out a credit card and swiped it.

"Debit or credit."

"Debit." She answers.

I gave her the receipt and she left.

Two more customers came in.An elderly couple to be exact.

"Hi welcome to Barbara's, what can I get you?" 

"We would like two cinnamon buns and two small cups of coffee for here." The woman says and I nod.

"Your total is £9.08." I said, her giving me the exact total.

I fixed their order and handed it to them. Eleven o' clock was already nearing and we had slowed down a bit. Barbara had came out from her office.

"Hey Harry, Eleanor already knows this but I hired a new person since Emily quit and he will be here at 12:30. Can you train him, his name is Tyler Andrews?" She asked.

I didn't even know she was hiring anyone we did okay. I thought to myself.

"Sure, but I will have to let Louis know that I won't be home til after 1." I told her.

"Awe hun if you can't I can see if Eleanor will." she says sweetly.

"No it's fine." I reassured her.

"Okay, I'll pay you a little extra for it."

I nodded I could use all the money, babies are expensive.

The door jingles signaling another customer coming in.It was a girl with long Brown hair and blue eyes.if I wasn't gay she definitely be my type.

"Hi, what can I get you?"I say, smiling.

"Yes I would like to have a tea to go, three sugars no milk." She replies.

"Sure thing."

I made her tea and rung her up.

"£2.80."

"Here you go handsome." She flirted.

"Your welcome."

"Want to go out sometime?" She asked.

"I'm sorry love, but I'm gay." I admitted to her."

She blushed, embarrassed.

"The good looking ones are either taken or gay." She says pouting.

I laughed. "Here is your order, have a good day."

"You to." She says then leaves.

"Getting hit on again Harry." She teased.

"Shut up I can't help I am hot." I shot back playfully.

She rolled her eyes.

I had one more customer now it was time for a break since the new guy will be here in an half hour.

I went in the back and ate a Cinnamon bun but I decided to call Louis .It rung three times before I got an answer.

"Hey Harry, sorry I was changing Gracie."

"Its okay, how is she doing?" I ask.

"She's fine but whimpered a little when you left, but I calmed her down."

"That's good, the reason why I am calling is because Barbara asked if I could train the new guy."

"Sure that's fine,I'm going to feed Gracie and lay her down for an afternoon nap."

Louis yawned.

"Sounds like you need one, but call if you need me to come home."

"Sure thing." 

We hung up and I finished eating by the time I got done it was nearing 12:30 so I went out front. Not even five minutes went by when a guy with Black hair and blue eyes walked through the door.He was gorgeous.

"Cat got your tongue."Eleanor teased.

"Shut up."

"Hi I'm Tyler Andrews, the new guy." He said,his voice deep.

"Hi, I'm Harry Styles and this is Eleanor Calder, but I'll be training you," I respond and he smiled.

"Cool."

"Alright, every time you come in you put an apron on. I'll show you the ropes at the cashier since that's what you'll mostly be doing." I explained as he nodded.

"When your taking someone's order you push the button that they ordered. Then you press total and it says what they owe you, when they give you change you subtract that from the total and it gives. them there remaining change. Do you understand?"

"Yes." He answered.

"How about you take this customers order." I ordered.

Tyler took the customer's order and only messed up once but he finally got the order right.

"Your doing great," I complimented.

Tyler blushed and continued to take orders it was already 2:30 and I had to relieve Louis of his babysitting duties.

"Tyler, Eleanor is going to help you now, I have to get home to my daughter, it was nice meeting you."

He frowned but I ignored it. 

"Nice to meet you two mate and thanks for your help." Tyler replied.

"Barbara I'll see you on Sunday." I replied.

"Okay give Gracie my love."She says.

I nodded and headed out to my car and drove home I reached home ten-minutes later.

I unlocked the door and was doused with silence.

"Louis?" I called out.

Silence

I went into the living room and saw the cutest thing. Louis was sleeping on the couch with Gracie sprawled out across his chest with her tiny fist by her face.

￼

I picked Gracie up and laid her in the bassinet. I came back out and Louis was up stretching.

"Sorry I fell asleep." He apologized.

"That's okay, I'm sorry I worked over." I said. As he just shrugged.

"Do you have plans if not would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked.

"No I have no plans, and I can't turn down Harry style's cooking." He teased.

It was only going on 3:00 but dinner would at least take about two hours.I decided on pork chops with potatoes and corn.I sat the meat in the roaster and sat the oven on 450° and let it cook.

"Want to watch telly til dinner is done?" He offers.

"That's fine." I replied.

He put friends on and we watched a couple of episodes before Gracie woke up thirty minutes later.

"I'll go get her I haven't seen her since this morning." I said, and went to my bedroom.

When I went in Gracie was looking up staring at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing.

"Hi baby girl, daddy missed you while I was at work." I cooed at her.

I picked her up and settled her against my chest and walked out and sat beside Louis. He smiled at her.

"Do you want me to fix her bottle?" Louis asked.

"Sure, thanks." I replied, happily.

This is what I always wanted, us being a family but I'm not ready to be with him like that. Louis fixed her bottle and came back out and handed it over. I begin to feed her while she laid in my lap after one ounce I burped her.

"Your a good father Harry." Louis says smiling.

"Thank you Louis,I appreciate it, your good with her too.Before you know it you'll be a champion at it." I said, laughing.

He smiled and I continued to feed Gracie. We got through three episodes of Friends before I had to finish cooking the potatoes and corn.Once that was done I laid Gracie in her swing.

When I can back in Louis had already set the table. "Thank you Lou," I said. 

No problem. Let's eat." Sitting down at the table there was an uncomfortable silence neither of us sure what to say. "Haz I..."

"Don't call me that. You lost that right a long time ago," I snark. 

"Sorry. Harry i want you to know that if I'd know I wouldn't have left. I would have been the best dad and boyfriend. It was a mistake on my part. I..."

"Louis i'd  love to believe you,  but you didn't stay for our two year relationship, I doubt a baby would have changed anything," I say not looking at him. Suddenly I've lost my appetite. Pushing food around my plate, I wanted him to leave to avoid this awkwardness. 

"Harry look at me," Louis commanded. It took a while before I had the strength too. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. But I'd love to be there now. I'm gonna do anything you throw at me to show you I'm serious."

" I know you didn't know about her but you chose not to do a long distance relationship what would be different this time?" I pointed out.

"While I'm here let me prove it to you that I can be here for you both, when I was gone it occured to me I have lost the love of my life and I made a huge mistake but I knew you wouldn't take me back and when I ran into niall he said you were seeing someone." Louis said and I looked confused.

"Well Niall lied, I been on dates but no boyfriend I was still in love with you, still am." I confessed.

I'm going to have a talk with Niall and I can't believe I admitted that to him. I thought to myself.

Louis smiled at that.

"It doesn't mean I'm going to jump in a relationship with you, we have to start a friendship first and I have to trust you." I explained.

"I understand." He says.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." I apologized.

"Its okay I know me calling you Haz brings up our old relationship." Louis says feeling guilty.

We finished our dinner and I put the dishes in the sink.Gracie woke up several minutes later Louis grabbing her.

He was talking to her as he came out.

"Harry how come her nursery isn't done yet?" Louis wondered.

"Because she has to sleep in a bassinet til next month and plus I haven't found people to help." I answered.

"What about Niall and Liam." He suggested.

"Niall is lazy and Liam is busy with work." I reply.

"I could help you." He offers and I smile.

"Sure that'd be great." I say, smiling.

I'm glad we didn't speak about the recent drama I could tell he loves Gracie and he was trying but I still don't trust him fully he can be in our lives and then next leave or move somewhere.

"Harry I changed Gracie, I have to get going I have a meeting early tomorrow  but is it okay of I come over afterwards and see her?" He asks.

"Sure just text me."

He nodded.Louis gave Gracie a kiss on her chubby cheek and left.

I fed her another bottle and changed her then we watched tv 'til ten.I shut off the lights and went into the bedroom and put purple pajamas on Gracie and laid her in her bed She fell asleep with her pacifier in her mouth. I got under the duvet and fell asleep thinking that I needed to clean tomorrow.


	5. Teething babies and one pissed off friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.next update should be Tuesday

Harry's pov:  
A cry went through out the room.I groaned and looked at the time, it read 5:50 am.usually Gracie didn't wake me up this early.I pulled on a pair of sweats and went over to pick her up.She felt a little warm and her cheeks we're splotchy and had a runny nose.

"Awe gracie-bear are you getting sick?" I cooed at her.

She cried lightly as I laid her down to change her wet diaper.I checked her temperature as well and the thermometer read 99.3 so she had a low grade fever.I decided to call the doctor.

"Hello this is Stacy how may I help you?"

"Yes this is Harry Styles my daughter Gracie woke up with a low grade fever."I replied my voice lace with worry.

"Okay, does she have any other symptoms?" She asks.

"Well her cheeks are a little splotchy and she has a little runny nose." I answered back.

"Okay Mr. Styles there is no need to worry it sounds like your daughter is in the beginning stages of teething." She explains

I could swear it sounds like she wanted to laugh.

"Well I feel like an idiot." I said, blushing.

"Its okay your a first time parent." But the flu and cold is going around so if She gets a cough and still runs a fever give us a call back."

"Okay thank you  have a great day." I said.

"You too." And she hangs up.

"Well Gracie your starting to teethe and daddy feels like an idiot." I told her.She just looks up at me with her ocean blue eyes.

I went out and fixed her a four ounce bottle and took her out to the living room and watched some telly, settling on some talk show.I decided to see if mom was up.

mum you up?

Yes just getting ready for work how are you honey

I'm good I made an idiot of myself, I thought Gracie was getting sick so I called the doctor but just to find out she is starting to teethe 

That's understandable your a New parent

I know

Yes and I'll be arriving tomorrow at 12 pm

Okay sounds good Gracie is falling back to sleep so I'll talk to you later

Okay sweetie love you

Love you too

I burped Gracie and sat the empty bottle on the table.I picked her up gently and laid her against my shoulder.I turned the telly off and went into the bedroom laying her in the bassinet.I slipped under the covers and fell back into slumber.

Three hours later: 9:00 am  
My bladder woke up me up so I went to the bathroom relieving myself and washed my hands. I went back out and Gracie was up looking around but she was drooling and sucking on her fists. I looked over her and it's like she gave me the ' are you going to pick me up or not' look.

"You are so spoiled." I said in a baby voice picking her up.

"Daddy needs to get you some teething rings so a cold wash cloth will have to suffice." I coo at her.

I changed her diaper and went through her 3-6 month old clothes to see what I could put on her since it was going to be 84 degrees.I finally saw a cute outfit. It was pink and had a decorative bow on it and it came with matching shorts. I put a headband around her hair and she was done for the day. 

￼

 

 

She was ready for her bottle so I fed and burped her. I stuck her in front of the tv. In her swing and put on spongebob so I could fix some breakfast.I decided on cereal. I ate but received a text, it was Louis.

Hey Harry my meeting is done is it okay I come over I got some gifts for Gracie.

Sure , we just woke back up

Okay and back up?

Long story

Okay I'll be over in fifteen.

Okay

I sat my phone back down and Gracie started to fuss. I wet a washcloth and brought it over to  
her she sucked on it happily.

"Daddy Louis is coming over and he brought you presents, your only three months old and already spoiled."

Its like she gave me a 'duh' look. I finished my cereal and dumped the dishes in the sink.While gracie was happy I straightened up the living room, did the dishes and threw some clothes into the wash including gracies' clothing.

There was a knock at the door a few minutes later.

"Hey Harry." Louis greeted.

"Hey, come in, sorry I haven't had time to shower." I explained.

"I can watch her so you can shower." He offered.

"Sure thank you, she's been fed and changed I'll only be fifteen minutes."

He nodded and went over picking gracie up.She looked more happier. I grabbed a towel from the closet and headed in the shower afand I did what needeando be done I got out wrapping a towel around my waist and went into the bedroom but the door slammed opened.

"Harry, do you have any-" before he finished he frozed and his eyes raked over my body.

"Harry I'm sorry I should of knocked." He apologized.

"Its okay what did you need?" He asked.

"Does Grace have any teething rings?" 

"No I have to get some." I said.

"Okay, she just a little fussy and she doesn't like the washcloth."

"Okay we can go to the store once I get dressed." I say as he nodded.

Louis left and I got a fresh pair of boxers on and slipped on some black skinny jeans and a kiss t-shirt. I went back out and Louis was rocking a fussy gracie.

"Mom texted me and said to pick up baby Oragel  it will numb her gums." He told me.

I nodded. It was a nice day out so we walked to the store.I put her in the stroller with her pacifier in her mouth.I locked up the flat and we headed out, Louis pushing the stroller we looked like a family which I did want but I couldn't trust Louis yet.We arrived at Tescos and went to the baby aisle.

"How many teething rings should we get?" I asked

"I would guess maybe three, you have to put them in the freezer and thy take like an hour." Louis said as I just stared at him.

"What? I have six siblings." Louis defended.

We grabbed teething rings and some baby Oragel and went up to get rung up.

"Your total is £8.50." the cashier says.

Louis of course paid and we left to go back home.

"Thank you for paying." I say with a smile.

"Just happy to help." 

I unlocked the flat and went inside Louis Got gracie out of the stroller as I stuck the teething rings in the freezer.

"Daddy has gifts for you." I heard Louis tell Gracie.

He got some clothes out of a baby bag and one was a soccer outfit.I rolled my eyes and the other was a pink dress.

"Of course you got her a soccer outfit." I said amused.

"Of course I did." He says proudly.

"Thank you though." I said gratefully.

He nodded. After we put Oragel on her she fell asleep.

"So what was your meeting about?" I asked curiously.

"About my upcoming game next month." He answered.

"So you will be leaving in four weeks?" I asked slightly frowning.

"Yes, we play here for our first game though against the Doncaster Rovers then we go to Austrailia." He replies.

"Okay but what about Gracie?" I asked concerned.

"On my days off I will come down and see her, I meant what I said I want to be there for her." He say honestly.

"Okay."

"Do you want to come to the first game?" Louis asked hopefully.

"I don't  know there will be a lot of noise." 

"She can wear a pair of ear protectors." He exclaimed.

"I'll think about it." 

Louis decided to stay for lunch so I fixed us some sandwiches and grabbed some soda and we sat at the table.

"So what time are we going down on Saturday to see your mum and sisters?" 

"How about nine." He suggested.

"Sounds good." I answered.

No more than thirty minutes later and Gracie started crying. Louis grabbed her and calmed her down instantly.

"She needs changed, and check her temp when you do." I ordered.

He said an 'okay' and went into the living room to change her while I  grabbed her a teething ring from the freezer.

"So what was the long story from this morning?" Louis wondered.

"Well Gracie woke me up at 5 with a fever and runny nose so I called the doctor and it was nothing just her teething." I explained with a faint blush.

Louis stifled a laugh."Wow Harry." 

I just rolled my eyes and took Gracie from him to sit her on my lap she liked the teething ring so I kept it on her gums and we finished our lunches but received a text from Liam.

Hey do you mind if Niall  and I stop by?

I don't mind but Louis is here.

Okay I'll warn Niall 

Okay.

"Louis, Niall and Liam are coming over." I warned him.

"Okay do you want me to leave?"

"No you can stay, I'll just warn you Niall is not your biggest fan."

"Okay." He says quietly.

Gracie was playing with Louis' fingers when there was a knock at the door.I answered and it was Liam and Niall.

"Hey Haz, where's my niece?" Niall asked, excitedly.

"She's with Louis in the living room, I'll be back I have to put the clothes in the dryer." I say as Niall frowned.

I put the clothes in the dryer and went back out.Liam was having a small conversation with Louis and Niall was glaring harshly at Louis, I gave him a 'don't start' look.

"So what are you both up to?" I asked.

"Nothing, Cheryl is at Pilates and Paige is working." They both explained.

"Cool, we're just hanging out Gracie started teething." 

"Uncle Nialls girl is growing up." Niall said with a fake tear.

Gracie just blinked.

"I see she loves you." Louis spoke up."

"Well I been around her since she's been born and helped Harry." Niall spat.

"Niall stop." Liam warned.

"No, He has only been here for Three days and wants back in Harry's life and help with Gracie after he left I know he didn't know but Louis you weren't here hearing Harry's cries every night calling for you, you weren't here for him when he found out he was expecting a little girl and you weren't here for Harry when he wouldn't eat or sleep for days I'm pissed because you chose something over someone you claimed to love and was with for two years. So I don't think you deserve a chance!" Niall yelled angrily.

"I know what he had done Niall  but he's trying and were starting over as friends and Louis knows that I don't forgive or trust him yet.He's trying to be a dad now and Gracie loves him, can you at least try?" I ask.

"No, I'm sorry." Niall all said and walked out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he was going to do this." Liam apologized.

Louis remained quiet and Liam left with Niall.

"Louis, are you okay?" I asked.

"Everything he said was the truth but thank you for sticking up for me." He smiled.

"Your welcome."

In the midst of all the yelling Gracie happily sucked on her fist in her swing.it was nearing one and Louis decided to go home.

"Thanks for coming, I won't be over tomorrow so your mother can see her but call if you need anything." He said and I nodded.

After Louis left I went into the livin room and watched some friends on Netflix.Niall had texted me.

Hazza, I'm sorry I went off like that but I don't apologize for speaking the truth I'm just being protective, I don't want you hurt again

I know Nialler but Louis and I already talked about this bit thank you

Okay I'll give him a chance when I see for myself that I can trust him Liam he just forgives everyone quickly.

That's Liam for you!

Yupp 

Niall didn't text back  I sat my phone down and relaxed for the remainder of the day before I had to feed Grace again. I ordered pizza for dinner and turned Titanic was on, which was Louis and our  favorite movie to watch together when we were dating besides Grease.Afterwards Gracie was fussy throughout her feeding so I gave her some more Oragel and she took the rest of her bottle.I  can't believe in three in a half weeks she would be four months old.My baby was growing up.

"Gracie it's time for bed already." I said to her as she yawned.

I stripped her down to her clean diaper and put a yellow onesie on that had a picture of a daisy on it along with a pair of white sucks.I felt like cuddling so I laid her in the bed with me and she fell asleep on her side, surrounded with pillows I took a picture and put it on Twitter.

@Harry_Styles Gracie out for the night. #teethinbbaby #tiredbaby  
26 favorites Retweeted by Louis Tomlinson.

I closed my phone and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I forgot any errors and what did you think of Niall going off on Louis


	6. Visit from mum with a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't updated I had writers block.but it's all good now.enjoy the chapter and sorry if I forgot any errors.

I was sleeping peacefully when a cry was heard throughout the room, Gracie was up. I sighed as I sat up in bed. I put some pants on and a White shirt and went over to her. She was looking up at me with a blink stare. I scooped her up in my arms, heading out to the kitchen. With one hand free I filled her bottle up with water and put two scoops of formula in it. I put the bottle in the microwave for 30 seconds and made sure it wasn't too hot.It was perfect. I sat on the couch and held the bottle up to her mouth, as I switched the telly on settling on some cartoon. I let her eat the two ounces and burped her afterwards. After I fed Gracie I took her to the room to change and dress her.Mom would be here in three hours.

I took her soiled diaper, throwing it in the nearest trash bin.I wiped her up and put a new diaper on. I went through her clothes to find an outfit I put the soccer one on that Louis had got her yesterday. I put the outfit on her with a cute headband to match. I got dressed into some skinny jeans and a black t-shirt and put my hair in a man bun. I took her back out to the living room and sat her in the swing. I went to Netflix and started on Supernatural. I received a from Niall in the meantime.

Hey mate want to hang today?

Sorry mom is coming to visit and she is bringing a surprise

That's okay mate, some other time

We can on monday.

Sure that d be great, have fun!

Thanks!

I sat my phone on the coffee table and started my marathon on Supernatural but Gracie decided to be fussy so I got a teething ring out and went to get her from her swing. I sat her in my lap as she sucked happily on the cold object.

I got to the fifth episode where a shape-shifter adopts the likenesses of others and murders people when my phone went off.It was mum.

Hey sweetie I am going to be at the airport in about twenty-minutes, could you pick me up?

Sure mum, not a problem

Okay love thank you.I have to go see you in a bit

Alright we'll be there soon.

I sat my phone back down.I glanced at the time and it was 12:40 and the airport was abut fifteen-minutes away.I shut Netflix and the telly off.I grabbed Gracies' car seat and sat it on the couch.I grabbed her and buckled her in.Grabbing my house keys, I shut the light off grabbed her diaper bag and locked the door up. I st her in the back seat in her base and made sure she was buckled securely.

I got in the car, starting it up and headed to the airport.

The ride to the airport went smoothly because Gracie fell asleep. I arrived at the airport fifteen minutes later and I saw mom standing there with her luggage but she had company. I couldn't see who it was due to the distance. I went out to grab moms luggage, when all of a sudden someone wrapped there hands around me.

"Hey baby bro." I heard he familiar person say. It was Gemma.

"Gemma, what are you doing here mom didn't me you were coming." I say hugging her back.

"I told her not to tell you and I finished my exams so I decided to come with mum and plus I want to see my niece." She says slipping in the back with a sleeping Gracie.

"Ahem, what am I chopped liver." Mum joked opening her arms for a hug.

"Sorry mum, I missed you so much." I reply hugging her tightly.

Yes I was a mama's boy.

"Robin couldn't make it?" I asked.

"No he had to stay back for work but he sends you and Gracie love." She replies.

I nodded but smile.I loaded there bags up and Sat them in the trunk.On the way home Gracie woke up so Gemma kept her company, which Gracie loved her aunt Gemma. We reached my residence ten-minutes later. I grabbed the luggage while mum grabbed Gracie.

"She's getting so big, just in four weeks she'll be four months old." Mom said, astounded.

"I know." I frown slightly.

I unlocked the door and went inside.

"Mom you can have my room and Gemma can set up an air mattress in Gracie room.I'll take the couch." I offered.

"Awe thanks sweetie." Mom said thanking me.

Gemma had Gracie in her arms talkin to her and Gracie was listening as if she knew what she was talking about.I smelled an odor a few seconds later.

"Harry your child is cute but she stinks." She laughs handing her over.

I chuckled and took Gracie over you to the couch so I could change her. Once she was cleaned I sat her in the swing since she wasn't due to eat yet.

"So how is Louis doing with her?" Mum asked.

"He's doing good, he comes over almost everyday to see her and has bought a couple of things, which she has one of the outfits on."

"I'm glad, just make sure he doesn't hurt you again." She says

"Yea or I kick his ass." Gemma added.

"Gems were not even in a relationship I told him we should just be friends, I don't trust him completely yet."I explained.

"Alright it's 1 pm and I'm starved  
Anyone want take out?" I ask.

"Yea Chinese." Gemma  responded.

Mum agreed. I called the Chinese place and order friend rice, some egg rolls and General gsos.Thy said it would take a half-hour so we all decided to go through the gifts mum got Gracie, who started to fuss.

I made her a four ounce bottle and sat on the couch with her.

"She loves to eat." Mum pointed out.

"Yea she's just like uncle Niall." I joked.

"Does she still wake you up?" Gemma asked flipping through channels.

"Eh sometimes, I know she woke me up at 5 am because of teething but the teething rings are helping her."

"Is she due for shots?" Mum asked.

"Yea her appointment is August 5th, she's due for her DTaP, Hib, polio, PCV, and rotavirus."

"Awe poor baby." Mom says as I nodded.

We went through moms gifts and she bought her a dress and a pair of sandals.

"Mum, she has enough summer dresses." I said as I burped  Gracie.

"So it's only July." She defended.I rolled my eyes.

There was a knock at the door meaning our  Chinese food was here.

"Your total is £23.59." The delivery man said.

I gave him thirty pounds and told him to keep the change.

"Foods here." 

I sat Gracie in her swing and out the vibration on.We sat at the table and ate our food but I received a text from Louis.

"Whos that?" Gems asked, nosily.

"Louis."

Hey just checking in to see how you two are

Were good I'm just eating lunch with mom and Gemma and Gracie is swinging in her swing.

Awe so I was thinking we could head to Mums at 10 is that okay?

Yes that's fine mum and Gemma are leaving at eight

Okay talk to you later.

Bye!

I sat my phone down and continued to eat.

"What did he need?" Mum asked.

"Just asking how we were and asked if it's okay if he picks Gracie and I up at 10." I replied.

"Oh where you going?"

"To see Jay, she wants to meet her grand daughter and the girls want to see her as well."

"Oh okay tell Jay I said hello." Mum says smiling they always got along.

After lunch we chilled for a bit and watched friends on Netflix by the time we finished five episodes it was dinner time mom decided to cook her famous Spaghetti and meatballs.

"Sweetie, where's your skillet?" Mom called out.

"Down in the cabinet on your left." I yelled back.

Gemma was playing with Gracie so I took the advantage and cleaned up a bit, afterwards I changed Gracie and sat her in her playpen for a bit.

"Mom I'm starving when's dinner?" I heard Gemma whine.

"In a half an hour." She says.

We nodded.

"Mum while your cooking dinner I'm going to bathe Gracie.

"Okay." I hear mom say.

I took her into the bathroom and filled her baby tub up and sat her in it once it wasn't too hot.She was kicking the water with her foot, soaking my shirt.

"You just love splashing daddy don't you." I cooed at her.

I washes her hair and body and got her out quickly, wrapping her up in a duck towel. I took her to my bedroom and dressed her in a pensive that was pink with pink socks. I took her out and Gemma made grabby hands towards her.

"Your going to spoil her."

"So I'm her aunt it's my job." Gemma said sticking her tongue at me.

"Real mature, your suppose to be the older sibling." I shot back.

She just shrugged.

"Dinner!" Mum called.

Gemma sat Gracie in her playpen while we sat down and ate it's been awhile since I had mum's cooking.

I took a bite and it tasted heavenly. "Delicious mum." She smiled in return.

I finished my dinner and I was full. I fixed tea for mom, Gemma and I while we sat in the living room resting our stomachs. I glanced at the clock and it was 8 almost time for Gracies bed   yawning in her playpen.

"She getting tired?" Gemma asked.

"Yeah we usually are in bed by nine." I said.

They just nodded. I went ahead and layed  Gracie in her bassinet that was in the living room and we watched movies 'til we were about to pass out.mum went to bed and so was Gemma  
I made sure Gracie was snuggled and I  gave her a kiss on the forehead.I pulled the duvet on me and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter Seven-Visit with Jay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter. IF you have any ideas Im all ears. Next Chapter Harry goes back to work and some surprises happen ;)

Harry's pov:  
I stirred in my sleep when I heard Gracie fussing. I sat up and stretched my arms. Mom was holding Gracie, feeding her a bottle.

"Awe mum, you didn't have to get up with her, I could of done that."I said, feeling guilty.

"It's no problem dear. I don't get to see her that much." She says.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked, slowly going to the kitchen to make some tea.

"It's a little after eight, shes only been up since 7:30." She explains.

"Okay, did you already eat?" I asked.

"Yes, there is some pancakes in the microwave for you and Gemma, she will eat when she wakes." She says.

"Okay, what time is your flight?" I asked.

"About 9 what time will Louis be here?" Mom asked warily.

"Mom I will be fine and he will be here at 10 or before since his mom lives here in Doncaster." I explained to her.

I finished my pancakes and sat the plate in the sink. "Mom is it okay if i go shower?" 

"Sure, sweetie go right ahead." She replies and I nodded a thank you.

I went into my room to grab some clothes, I ended up grabbing some Black skinnies with a black t-shirt that said "Nike" and a pair of boxers. I grabbed a towel from the linen closet and went into shower.i quickly got done and dressed.I toweled dried my hair, my curls hanging loosely. I need a haircut. I thought to myself.

I went out to the living room and Gemma was up, talking to mom and playing with Gracie

I went out to the living room and Gemma was up, talking to mom and playing with Gracie.

"Hey baby bro." She greeted, smiling slightly.

"Hey gems, did you sleep okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm going to steal that air mattress." She said with a laugh.

I playfully glared at her."I noticed that Gracie's nursery isn't done when are you going to finish it?" She wondered.

"Louis is going to help me fix it up once she can start sleeping in there. It's going to be weird though not having her in the same room as me." I reply. frowning. My baby is growing up fast.

"Okay, Gem we have to get packing we have to leave soon." Mom says, frowning.

"Mum don't be sad your always welcome to come down." I told her as I lean in to hug her.

"Thank you, its hard though with work." She replies.

I nodded. It was about the time to get Gracie dressed so I dressed her in the outfit mom bought her. I put a pink headband in her hair and sat her on the couch once I was done. 

"Daddy will be here soon." I cooed at her. Mom and Gemma were looking on amused.

"She can't understand you Haz." Gemma said, stifling a laugh.

"Duh." I said, rolling my eyes.

Mom laughed at us and went to pack her clothes, Gemma following in tow. I glanced at the clock and it was 845. I sat on the couch and watched the telly until it came the time to get ready when Louis got here.Mum and Gemma came out with there Luggage and I frowned.

"Thanks for coming mom. Make sure Robin comes up next time. I said.as she nodded giving me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Well nice to see you baby bro, behave yourself." She said, giving me a hug and kissed Gracie goodbye.

They left a few momentlater and it was just Gracie and I again which was really lonely. I put friends on Netflix and got through a couple episodes before I heard my phone going off.It was a text from Louis.

To Harry from Louis

On my way

From Harry to Louis

Okay!

I put my phone in my back pocket and grabbed Gracie's diaper bag and I sat her in the carrier gently, her fussing a little. I put her pacifier in her mouth and she quieted down.I picked her car-seat up and went out to wait for Louis.

As Louis pulled up I went to the car slipping into the front seat after placing Gracie in the backseat, making sure she was secured.I got in and noticed I got "the look" from Louis. I looked at him smiling and i could feel my cheeks burning. It felt nice someone checking me out and noticed I lost most of the baby weight.

Louis pulled away from my house and headed back towards Doncaster. We started the fifteen minute trek to his house. I turned on the radio and Photograph by Ed Sheeran was on, I lightly sang the song under my breath and looked at the scenery as we drove. 

"You still have a wonderful singing voice Harry." Louis complimented and Gracie made a noise agreeing.

"IT seems like she agrees as well." Louis says, laughing as I turn scarlet.

"Thank you Louis." I said, as we pulled into the driveway of Jay's house.

I got out of the car getting ready to grab Gracie but Louis offered to grab her, I just shrugged and said an 'okay'. I grabbed her diaper back and we went up and went inside and it was noisy. The first people to come up were Phoebe and Daisy.

"Harry!" They scream excitedly.

"Hi girls, so nice to see you, you have gotten taller." 

"I know." Phoebe said.

"Can we see the baby?" Asked Daisy.

"Sure let me get her settled then I'll get her out, where's mum?" Louis asked.

"She's in the kitchen she has been cooking all morning." They said, with a eye roll.

"Do I hear Harry and Louis?" Asked Jay excited.

"Hi. mum were here." HE replies.

She comes in and tears up. "Awe I missed my boo-bear and Harry." She says, bringing in a awkward hug.

"Mum." Louis says whining.

"Nice to see you as well Jay." I said, nodding at her once she released us.

"Is this my granddaughter." She asked.

I nodded. " She so beautiful, and looks just like Louis did when he was a baby, Can I hold her?" She asked, making grabby hands. I was laughing under my breath.

I got her out of the car seat and handed her over to Jay. Gracie just looked up at her wondering who the stranger was, she didn't cry which was a relief.

"She might be a little fussy she is teething."I apologize in advance.

"Okay, so what is her whole name?" 

"It's Grace Ann Tomlinson." 

"What a beautiful name." She complimented.

"Thank you." I smiled.

Fiz and Lottie came out and gave me and Louis a hug.

"How you girls been?" I asked.

"Good." They answered, simply.

"She's so cute." They cooed.

While everyone was fawning over the baby I realized I missed being around them. We always have been close, ever since me and Louis were best friends when we were seven years old. My thoughts were interrupted by a cry.

"It sounds like she is getting tired." I replied.

"Okay there is a cradle in the extra bedroom you can lay her in there in one of the girls room." Jay replied.

"Okay thank you." 

She nodded and Louis went upstairs to set everything up. I sat on the couch and rocked her slowly. She fell asleep instantly at my touch.

"It's all ready." Louis whispered.

"Thank you." I smiled.

I got off the couch and followed Louis into the room and laid her down gently. There was a monitor so Louis switched it on and we went downstairs.

"Louis and Harry I made some food, are you hungry?" She asks.

"Yeah, I didn't have time to eat breakfast." Louis admitted.

"I'm a little but mum fixed pancakes before I came here." I said as Jay went in to fix us some cheese toasties and came out with two plates and some orange juice.

"Thank you." I said appreciatively.

"Your welcome Harry, how is the family doing?"

"Good, mum and Gemma just left to go back home." I told her.

"Well that's good."

"Yes, she told me to tell you hi." I almost forgot to tell her.

"Alright tell her to call me." I nodded.

Louis and I ate our food and I was definitely full. Gracie hashes sleeping for only am half hour so went outside on the patio and talked.

"So how are you two? Are you back together?" She asked noisily.

"Mum! No were not were just friends for now." I answered truthfully. Jay frowned.

"Well at least you both can get along for Gracies sake." We nodded.

It was nearing 11:30 and I heard a cry through the monitor.

"I'll get her.." Louis said jumping up.

"Okay."

"He's been very good with her." I stated.

"I'm glad, I know he hurt you Harry but he still loves you and I know he'll be there for you both.I'm just glad your giving him a chance." She says sipping her tea.

"I know he didn't know about Gracie but it's just hard to trust him and I'm afraid of him leaving if I get attach to him again and I'm definitely worried of him leaving, Gracie is already attached to him.Its going to take time." I explained.

"I understand love." She says patting leg.

Louis came downstairs with Gracie cradled against his chest.

"I changed her diaper for you." He said handing her over.

She sucked on her fist as we chatted.

"I heard you talking to mum." Louis pointed out.

"You mean eavesdropping." I teased.

"Guilty." He laughed.

He always had a great laugh. I thought to myself. I shook the thought off and went in to fix Grace a bottle, while Louis held her.

I came back in and gave the bottle to Louis. She happily sucked on the bottle and wrapped her finger around Louis' and he choked u a bit.

"Awe." Jay cooed at the sight in front of her.

"How long did you want to stay?" Louis asked.

"It doesn't matter, it's up to you." I smiled.

"It's noon so we can go about two if you want." Louis suggested.

"Sure that's fine." I shrugged.

"I know you have to work tomorrow so that's why I asked you." Louis pointed out.

"Well I don't have to work til 9, are you able to watch her?" I asked, hopefully.

"Yes, I don't have any meetings so I'm clear."

"Okay, when is your first game?" I asked out loud.

"It's in four weeks." He states happily.

"Cool." I reply.

Louis and I went into the family room to watch a film with the girls, they settled on Frozen. I was engrossed with the movie from the first hour but I noticed I was falling asleep, I couldn't fight anymore so I was consumed by darkness.

It didn't seem long but I had slept three hours but I soon felt someone shaking me lightly. It was Louis, I had fallen asleep on his shoulder.I blushed and sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

i blushed

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you and I didn't even realize I was this tired."I said, feeling slightly guilty.

"That's okay, it felt nice." Louis admitted.

"Wheres Gracie?" I asked changing the subject.

"She is in the kitchen with my mum and the girls." He replied.

"Okay, what time is it?" 

"Its almost 4:30, about time to head out if you want to leave?" Louis suggested.

"Sure." I replied.

I went into the kitchen and Gracie was sat on Lottie's lap looking content. Gemma would be jealous.I thought

"Mum, were going to head out Harry has to work tomorrow and I don't want to hold him up either if he has other plans later." Louis tells, his mom frowning a bit.

"Alright, don't be a stranger now, bring her over anytime and you too Harry, it was nice seeing you sweetheart." Jay replied as I smiled.

"You too."

I packed Gracie's things up while Louis was putting her in the car seat. Once that was done I grabbed her and said my goodbyes. Once on the road the drove back to my flat was silent, not awkard but a content one. We reached my flat and took a sleeping Gracie into the house.

"Thank you for letting my mum and the girls see the baby today it meant so much to them and me." Louis said, softly.

"No problem, she's there family too and I love your mum." I said, honestly.

"She loves you too. He answered back.

"So is it time for her feeding yet or?"

"It's been two hours and she's not fussy so I'll wait." I told him.

"Alright, did you want me to stay still or did you want me to leave?"Louis asked, hopeful.

"Sure I don't mind if you stay for a bit, I can order pizza for dinner." I said, as he nodded in agreement.

I grabbed my phone and ordered a Pineapple pizza with a side of pepperoni for Louis and they said it would take thirty-minutes so we sat on the couch and watched one of Louis' games on TV.

"Your really talented Louis." I complimented him as I watched him score the winning goal from a previous game.

"Thank you." 

Gracie started fussing so I went in and fixed her a bottle and came back to the living room, Louis was looking at her so I handed her over and watchedh im feed her. She really did love him. I just wish we could have been a family but he left. 

"Harry?" Louis said, snapping his finger.

"Sorry i was daydreaming." I apologized.

"it's okay, she's done eating." He said. and I nodded grabbing the bottle.

There was a light knock at the door as I was going back to the living room.

"Hi, your total is $13.00." He says, giving me the large pizza.

I handed him a 20 and told him to keep the change.

"Thanks man." The delivery guy said and i nodded and shut the door.

"Louis pizza's here." I called and he said an 'okay'

Louis came and got two slices and went out to the living room. I grabbed to sodas and went back out. Gracie was in her swing being quiet and I was glad. We ate our food and watched some friends on Netflix like old times.

"I'm glad were friends." Louis said.

"Me too, this reminds me of weekends at your house after school when we were teenagers." I said, reminiscing.

"Yes, the good ole' days." Louis confessed.

Then there was a pause. Louis was in thought.

"I know i said this a lot lately but I'm really am sorry i had hurt you." Louis said, and I could tell he was telling the truth.

"I know you are but it's going to take time for me to trust you. I think I already forgive you but I can't trust you, not yet." I replied, honestly.

"I know and I get that." 

I nodded and finished my pizza. I took the plates out to the sink and came back out. 

"Do you smell that?" Louis asked scrunching his face up.

"Yes, it's our daughter." I said, as Louis eyes brighten up at me saying 'our daughter" 

"I can change her." He offered.

"No I got it, but thank you." I said and he nodded.

I glanced at the clock after I layed her down. It was already 6 so I decided to put pajamas on her.

I changed her diaper and put monkey pajamas on her along with a bib since she was drooling so much from teething. I took her back out and Louis was sitting comfortably on the couch.

"Comfy?" I asked.

""Very, she looks cute." HE said.

"I know, it's one of the pajamas Gemma had bought her." I replied.

I watched some more telly and before I knew it, it wa almost 9. Louis had left an half hour ago and I fed Gracie one last time. I made sure she was changed and I decided to go to sleep because she would be up bright and early tomorrow morning. Once i hit the pillow I was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the Kudos, comments and bookmarks it makes me so happy that people are liking the story. after next chapter there is going to be a short time jump so the story can start getting somewhere. well hope like it


	8. Chapter eight-Back to work/Hangout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.<3

Harry's pov:

Gracie woke me up at 6:55 due to teething.She felt a little warm so I gave her some baby Tylenol which seemed to help her. I held her in one arm as I fixed her a four ounce bottle once that was done I went into the living room, flicking the telly on and sat and fed her the bottle. I decided to watch some news as I fed her.Once she was finished with the entire bottle I took her to the room to change her. 

"You are one stinky child." I cooed at her.

I put a new nappie on her and went through her clothes to see what I could wear on her.I settled on her Minnie overalls that I got her before she was born with her shoes to match.

Once I got her dressed I laid her in the bouncer since she wasn't fussy and i needed a shower as well. 

I got clothes out for me and layed them on the bed and went to shower; I got done what I needed to do and went to the room in a towel. I went through my dresser and found some Black skinny jeans with a grey shirt. Once I got dressed I went into check on Gracie. I sighed in relief she was still sleeping.

I glanced at the clock and it read 7:55 am Louis was going to be here soon. I gently picked the bouncer up and played it in front of the telly but the movement woke her up.

"I had a feeling that was going to wake you." I said as I took her out. I wanted to bond with her.

I placed her against my chest and held on to her. "Daddy misses you so much pumpkin when I'm at work and your getting so big." I talked in a baby voice. She just looked up at me with her big blue eyes.

I sat on the couch with Gracie and enjoyed our time until my phone decides to go off.I took the phone out of my pocket see who it was. It was Louis.

From Louis to Harry  
Hey Harry I'm on my way I had to run a few errands and was out and about so I'm coming over an half hour early is that okay?

From Harry to Louis:  
Yes that's fine

From Louis to Harry:  
Okay on my way

I just read the text and sat my phone back on the table, Louis arrived ten-minutes later.

"Hey Lou, come on in." I said.

"Thanks." He replies, smiling down at Gracie.

"Okay I get off work at one, she has been changed and Fed.She took a little nap so she might go down again after her 11:00 feeding.

"Okay sounds good, you leaving now?" He asks.

"No I don't have to be there til nine so I'll leave in fifteen-minutes, want some tea?"

"Sure, that would be lovely." He replies as he takes Gracie into his arms.

I went into the kitchen and put some water in the kettle after that I put it on the stove , turning the knob to medium.

"So did you get all your errands done?" I ask trying to make conversation.

"Yes, I was with a realtor." He replies, nonchalantly.

My eyes go wide. "You moving back here?" I asked. Deep down I was hoping he was.

"Yes I bought a flat so when I have days off I can come back here instead of staying in hotels and I want to be close to Gracie." Louis explains as I nodded my head.

"That's good." I replied.

The kettle whistled signaling that it was done. I poured the hot water into two mugs and got some Yorkshire peppermint tea from the cabinet.I mixed the liquid and sat them on the coffee table.

"Thank you." He smiles.

"Your welcome."

" she's getting so big, its like she's had a grow spurt in the week I have known her." Louis says.

"Yes, she's growing to fast, she'll be four months in three weeks.

"Wow, did you still want me to help with the nursery?" He asked after taking a sip of tea.

"Sure, well I have to head out call me if you need anything." I reply, slipping my Chelsea boots on.

"Alright have a good day."

I nodded and gave Gracie a kiss goodbye and left to go out to my car and headed to work.

I arrived at work around 8:55 and I walked in seeing Eleanor and Tyler getting things ready, once they noticed me Tyler's face lit up in happiness

"Hey Harry, enjoy your couple days off?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, I spent it with my daughter." I replied.

"Didn't You go to Louis moms house" Eleanor asked an I saw Tyler's mouth frown.

"Yes, she loved Gracie." I said smiling.

"Hoe are you and Louis doing?"

"Good, I told him I forgive him bit don't trust him yet." I explained as she nodded.

Eleanor was always supportive of me when it came to Louis but she was angry when he left because it left me heartbroken.

"Who's Louis?" Tyler asked, noisily.

"He's the father of my daughter and ex boyfriend." I told him even though it wasn't his business.

Tyler didn't know I saw but I see him smirking when I said ex-boyfriend.

"So did Barbara say what our jobs are today?" I asked.

"She is putting you and Tyler upfront taking orders and I'm doing cleaning." She replies.

"Okay."

I took my things to the back and came back out putting an apron on.

"How old is your daughter?" Tyler asks.

"She's three month's." I reply, setting up the machines.

"Cute." He states.

Our first customer came in and ordered two coffees with to croissants.

"Coming right up." Tyler replied and I made the drinks.

I handed them there food and drinks while Tyler rung them up.

After she left two more came in and then we became extremely busy.

"Woe I can't believe in the last half hour six customers came in."Tyler says astounded.

"Yea were usually slammed until lunch time."

"I know, we were like this a few days ago."He says.

A customer came by and it was the same douche from last week.

"Ah, my favorite worker." The cocky bastard says.

"Don't start what can I get you?" I asked.

"I want a coffee with a English muffin." He replies.

"Okay, your total is £4.75." Tyler spoke up.

He gave him his change while I made his order.

"Here is your order, have a nice day." I said through gritted teeth.

"Come on, are you ever going to go out with me." He asks.

"No." I answered.

"You'll say yes one day." He calls and leaves.

"Is that guy always hitting on you." Tyler asks, jealousy laced in his tone.

"Yes , he's a douche ,hits on anything that walks."

"Hmm." He says.

Few more people come in and its 10:00 already, the door opens and comes in a familiar person, it was Louis and Gracie.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked picking Gracie up.

"It was a nice day out so I decided to take her for a stroll."He answered.

"Yeah she loves it outside."

"Oh while I'm here I have to pick the keys up for my flat and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and see it since Gracie will come over sometimes."

"Sure, I get off at 1." I'll drop my car off and we can go in yours."

"Okay while I'm here can I get a tea." Louis asks.

"Sure." I replied and made the drink, with Tyler ringing him up.

Eleanor comes out her eyes lighting up.

"Gracie!" She says excitedly.

She takes her out of my arms.

"Hi, Eleanor." Louis says.

"Hi." She replies with a fake smile.

"She's getting big."

" I know." I said.

"Alright were getting more customers." I said putting Gracie back in the stroller.

"Daddy will see you after work." I said to her.

"Bye Louis." I said warmly.

"Bye." And strolls out of the bakery.

"You still got it bad for him." Eleanor says and I blushed.

"You dated Louis Tomlinson, the soccer player?" Tyler asked shocked.

"Yea I known him since high school."

He just nodded.

We went back to work and before I knew it 12:00 came around for lunch and a break.

I went across the street and got a Turkey sandwich, chips and a soda for lunch I played for it and went back to the bakery.Tyler was in the break room when I went in.

"Hey, your daughters adorable by the way." is the first thing he says to me.

"Thank you." I said, sitting down in the chair.

"Your welcome."

I started on my lunch and it tasted good became of not having breakfast.

"Harry?" Tyler says nervously.

"I was wondering would you like to go out to dinner sometime?" He asks, hopeful.

"Tyler your a nice guy and everything but I'm not ready to date anyone and really font want a relationship at the moment.

He frowns." and became of Louis." He points out.

"What?"

"When he was here you were practically giving him heart eyes."

I blushed. "I'm still in love with him." I admitted.

He just nods "we can be friends." I offered.

"Sure." He says giving a fake smile.

We finished our lunch and headed back to work.the next hour went by fast and I was about to cloc out.

"Guys your paychecks are here." Barbara announced.

We went and grabbed them from her and I headed home.

"Hello?" I called.

"In the living room." Louis replied back.

I went in and Louis was sat on the couch with Gracie in his lap playing with her.

"Let me put my things away and we can leave." I replied and he nodded.

After I put my stuff away I grabbed the keys to the flat.Louis put Gracie in her car seat and wr headed out to his car, which was really nice, it was a 2015 rang rover sport.

"Nice car." I complimented.

"Thank you." He says as he puts Gracie in the back, making sure she was secured.

I got in the front with Louis and we headed to the flat." It was nice on the outside.

I just got Gracie out of her carried and cuddled her against me as we went up to a person in a Burberry suit and shades on his head.

"Hi, Nick." Louis replied.

"Hey I'm just here to give you the keys since I didn't have them with me earlier, hope you enjoy it." He says and got in his car to leave.

Louis unlocked the flat and we went inside. The living room was spacious and had a fireplace next he took me into the bathroom which had a shower and bathtub and then He took me into the bedroom which were really big.

Nice." I said following him out.

"And this is the kitchen." he replies.

This is a kitchen I would love to cook in. I thought to myself. It was pretty big.

"You got a really nice flat, when you moving in?" I asked

"You got a really nice flat, when you moving in?" I asked.

"I'm moving in on Tuesday, a few friends of mine from the team are going to help me move." He explains.

"Okay, you don't have Gracie that day, I'm off." I told him as he nods.

Gracie was getting fussy so Louis locks his flat up and we headed back.

"Thanks for coming with me." He says, smiling.

"Your welcome." I reply.

We sat there in silence for a few moments.

"Do you want to visit for a bit more?" I ask.

"Sure." He shrugs.

We headed in and I changed Gracie and put a new nappie on her, she wasn't ready for a feeding so I put her in her swing so she could swing for a bit.

My phone beeped so I unlock it and saw I had a text, it was Niall.

From Niall to Harry:  
Hey haz, we haven't seen you in a few days, mind if we stop by?

To Niall from Harry:  
Sure but Louis is here so be nice

From Niall to Harry:  
Okay I will for you, see you in ten

To Niall from Harry:  
Okay

I sat my phone down and sat next to Louis on the couch.

"Niall and Liam are stopping by for a bit."Louis looked nervous

"Should I leave?"

"No your fine." I reassured him.

Louis and I watched the telly until Gracie started to cry.

I picked her up and rocked her a bit she stopped immediately.

"I think she is spoiled." Louis suggested.

"Yeah and who's fault is that." I accused and he just smirks.

"Mine."

There was a knock at the door and I went to answer it.

"Hey lads come on in." I said.

"How are you?" Liam asked.

"Good, had to work today." I said.

"Sounds like fun, where's Gracie?" Niall asked, eagerly.

"She's in the living room with Louis." I reply.

We walked into the living room and sat around."

"Hey Lou, how are you?" Li asked.

"I'm good mate and you?"

"Alright, just planning the wedding." He replies.

"Awesome." Louis says.

Niall took Gracie and held her in his arms but she didn't like that so she started wailing.Louis takes her back and rocks her, she stopped.

"It seems she loves being in daddy's arms." Liam said, in awe.

"Yeah she love Louis." I said.

"I can see that." Niall said.

We sat around and talked for a bit but Gracie needed fed again do I took her and fwd her the four ounce bottle, she ended up spitting up on me so I had to change my shirt, in the midst of finding one Louis came in.

"Uh, sorry Harry." He said eyeing my naked torso.

"Its okay, what did you need?"

"I was wondering if you wanted me to order anything."

"Sure, Chinese please." I said and he nodded and walked back in.

I walked out with a clean shirt an sat next to Liam.

"Why was Louis blushing when he came back out." Liam asked.

"He walked in on me changing." I replied, with a laugh.

"I see." He said.

"He asked me if I wanted to order anything, which he could of waited."

"Sounds to me he wanted to see you shirtless." He says as I agreed.

The Chinese was ordered and we all decided to just talk and catch up. I guess Liam and Cheryl were getting married next summer and Paige and Niall didn't last, claiming they were on different pages. By the time we ended our conversations the Chinese food got here. I paid the guy and sat the food on the table. I grabbed some, Chicken and fried rice.

Once the food was on my plate I dug in quickly.

"Hungry Haz?" Niall asked, amused.

"A bit." I reply.

"How was work?" Liam asked.

"Good except for Tyler, the new guy asked me out on a date." I said, as Louis looked jealous.

"What did you say?" Louis asked.

"I told him no." I answered simply and finished my food.

Louis relaxed after that answer. I finished the rest of my food and Gracie was becoming a little fussy.

"I think its her teething." I replied.

Louis grabbed a teething ring from the freezer an put it up to her mouth.that calmed her immediately.

"Can't believe she's teething already." Liam says shocked.

"Yeah but her first tooth probably won't come in til a few more weeks." Louis explains and we looked shocked.

"What? I been reading up." He defends and that just warmed my heart. He is trying. I thought smiling to myself.

"What are you smiling at?" Niall asked.

"Nothing."

The boys stayed for another hour but had to leave for their double date.

"Come over anytime." I said.

"Sounds good." They replied.

It was now just Louis and I.

"Are you leaving?" I asked.

"Only if you want me to." He shrugs.

"You can stay for awhile, it gives me some company," I smile.

"Okay sounds good." He says sitting back down.

Lois and I decided on a movie called 'Grease' which was his favorite movie and sat back and watched it. By the time that was finished it was almost nearing 8.

"Well I must be off." Louis says, getting up and stretching.

"Okay, thank you for watching Gracie today." 

"Your welcome, no problem." He says.

Louis left and it was time for bed for Gracie, Louis had fed and changed her for me.I picked her up and laid her gently in the bassinet. I can't believe she'll be in her own room in just weeks from now. I thought to myself.

I undressed down to my boxers and fell fast to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked the chapter. Comment and let me know if you have any ideas or want to see anything happen. Next chapter will be a bit of a time jump when Gracie is four months old. I'll update soon and thanks for sticking with me on this.


	9. Chapter nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u like it

                                         (Above picture is four month old Gracie)

Harry's pov:

A month has passed and a lot has happened. Gracie was now four months old and started on baby food, Louis and Gracie had grown closer to where she doesn't let him out of her sight, which I thought was really cute.  
Tyler still wouldn't stop asking me out and I literally yelled at him that I didn't like him like that and I may told him Eleanor had a crush on him, I didn't even know he was Bi but they been on a couple of dates. Louis' and I's friendship was getting there I totally forgiven him for leaving and he was really showing me he was going to be there for Gracie and I was starting to trust him. Anyhow currently Louis and I were shopping for the nursery, which Louis said he could paid for. I didn't argue.

"So how about this one?" Louis asked, looking at a dark brown crib.

"No, that's ugly." I said, honestly.

We loooked at two more and I finally came across one that would look perfect in her room.It was a dark brown cherry oak color that was perfect size for Gracie and a changing table came with it.

"This one, its perfect." I told Louis as he nodded with a smile.

"Alright I'll go tell the store owner." Louis says and walks off.

Louis came back over. "She said they could have it delivered by this afternoon." He replies.

"Okay, we need to by her the minnie mobile and Minnie bedding." I said and went to the bedding aisle, Louis following in tow.

I glanced over the bedding and found a cute bedding set and there was a mobile next to it. I looked at the prices and it was £85.00  and £65.00 it was a bit much.Louis seen the look on my face.

"Harry get them, I told you I'd pay for everything it's the least I can do." He explains and I picked up the bedding.

I went to get rung up and we left afterwards  to go back to the flat where Liam and Niall were painting the nursery and watching Gracie.

"Thank you, Louis," I said, smiling.

"Your welcome, Harry." I said, as I slid into Louis' car.

We drove the twenty minutes to my flat. We arrived and went inside, Louis carrying the bags.

"We're back" I called out.

"We're in the nursery." Liam replies.

We went in and they had half of the room painted with a grayish color.

"Wow this looks amazing but where is Gracie?" I asked, wanting to hold my daughter.

"She is in her bassinet taking a nap." Niall says putting a paint roller down.

"Okay, thanks for the help Louis and I can finish."

"Okay sure, I have to head to work." Niall explains

"Yeah and I have an interview for  a new magazine company." Liam says.

I smiled. Liam had been out of a job because his boss had retired a few weeks ago so Liam had to find a new .

"Good luck mate." Louis speaks up.

"Thanks."

Liam and Niall left so Louis and I finished the painting and put the minnie decorations on.

"This is finally starting to look like a room." I said.

"Yeah they have good painting skills." Louis says and I smiled.

I stood on the ladder to put the last decoration on and I lost my balance and slipped but Louis had caught me. I blushed and got lost and in his ocean blue eyes I started leaning in and I got closer to where I could feel his warm breath on my lips but I scooted back once a cry was heard through the flat.

"Sorry." Louis muttered and went to go get her.

I can't believe that I almost let that happen but I was confused would I had let him kiss me? I still loved him but I'm only just now starting to let him in.

Louis came in interrupting my thoughts.

"She was wet." Louis explains.

I said an 'okay" and stood there awkwardly.

"Harry about what almost happened-"

"No its fine let's just forget it almost happened."I replied and I didn't miss the hurt look on Louis face.

"Okay yea sure."He says.

We took Gracie in the kitchen.lous sat her in the high chair and fixed her a bottle and grabbed some bananas from the cabinet.

"Thank you for feeding her." I said.

"Like I said quit thanking me I'm happy to help." He says with a laugh.

I nodded.

I fixed Louis and I some sandwiches for lunch and put them on the table.i went ahead and ate as I watched Louis make funny faces at Gracie.

Once she finished he cleaned her up and sat her in the bouncer and ate his lunch.

"So what time are they delivering the bed and changing table?"

"About 2 pm." Louis replied.

"Okay that's three hours away."

"Yes, then we can finish it." Louis says excited.

I laughed and finished eating my sandwhich and crisps. Lunch was finally over and I took the plates to the sink, I would wash them later. I needed to clean again as well.

"So Harry my game is tomorrow do you want to come still?" Louis asked, hopeful.

"Okay and paparazzi won't be bad this time?" I asked.

Last week when we went to tescos Louis got mobbed by teenage girls you would think if he was in a band or something.

"Yea security will be around us 24/7." He replies.

"Okay we'll go but she'll need earplugs.." I stated and he shook his head.

"So you leave after your game or the next day?" I asked.

I really didn't want him to leave.

"I leave Monday morning so the next day." He answered.

"Okay." I frowned a little.

Gracie started fussing so Louis went to pick her up.Sje stopped immediately.

"After I play against Australia we play against Belgium them I have two weeks off so I can come and see her." Louis explains.

I got this sad feeling all of a sudden but couldn't quite figure it out. 

Two o'clock came quick and the delivery men were here to drop off the furniture.

I told them where to put it and they sat it sown.the man got out his clipboard and pen.

"Okay you sign here on the dotted line and we'll get out of here.." The guy pointed out.

I signed and he left with the other worker.

"Well time to finish." We said.

Louis and I grabbed all her diapers, lotions and towels from my room and sat them nearly on a shelf. Next came her clothes that she was recently in.  
I still had to go through the other clothes. Before we could put her crib set in it had to be washed, which I did earlier.

"Louis could you go get her bed set for me? Its in the dryer." He nodded.

I finished hanging the clothes up in her closet and Louis came back so h her sheets and blanket.

"Okay I'll put the bedding on  while I'll have you hang up her name sign on the door." I said and he smiled and nodded.

I had went to a design store and had them make a professional sign spelling out her name.

 

￼

 

Louis hung it up. "It looks great." I complimented.

The bedding was on and now lastly we put the mobile up over the crib and sat a chair in the corner. It was finished.

"Now she can sleep in her own bed tonight." Louis says.

"I'll have to get use to that."

 

"Speaking of her I believe she is awake from her nap and very hungry." Louis laughs.

Louis handed her over because he has to leave to go practice for tomorrows game, he asked if I would come but I have stuff to do.

"Okay Harry I have to head out, the game starts tomorrow at 1 and here is the gift I got her and you, open it when I leave." He says.

"Okay see you tomorrow." I said.

"Bye." 

"Its just you and me now Grace." I said.

I took her in and sat her in the high chair and buckled her in.i fixed her a five ounce bottle and grabbed Hawain delight from the cupboard.

"Your eating your favourite meal." I gushed at her.

She gave me a smile and took a bite. I fed her most along with her bottle and I could she was full when she spit some at me. I put her stuff in the sonk and cleaned her up with a washcloth.

It was only four so we went into the living room and opened Louis' gift.there was a note.

Harry,

I had these made for you both see you at the game 

Lou

 

They were jerseys with the number 21 with his last name and they were red and white How ironic.

 

I sat the jerseys back in the bag and settled back in the couch with Gracie on the couch  
I decided to text Niall and see what he was up to.

Hey what are you doing?

Nothing on my break

Sounds like fun, are you going to Louis game with me tomorrow, li can't 

Sigh..i guess.lol

Ok ttyl

I say my phone down and watched the telly for awhile.bwfore I knew it it was 7 So i took Gracie in to get a bath after she was done my shirt was soaked from her splashing me  
I took her into her room to get her dressed.i dried her completely and put the diaper and lotion on her.i dressed her in a soccer onesie with a pair of pjs.

"All done, now your squeaky clean." I cooed at her and she just smiled.

It was time to feed her a bedtime snack so I fixed her a bottle and some cereal and fed her.Which she happily ate all of it.

It was nearing 8 and she was rubbing her eyes sleepily so I grabbed her dummy and lifted her up in my arms.i carefully placed her against my chest as i reached her room.i laid her in the crio, turned the mobile on an gave her the pacifier.i turned the monitor on and walked out.That was easy. I thought.

I went to my room and changed my shirt.a big yawn came out so I got ready for bed.Before hand I texted Louis.

Thank you for the jerseys and helping with the nursery.

Your welcome see you tomorrow 

I put my phone on the nightstand and fell asleep right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you thought


	10. Chapter ten-Game Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry i havent updated. Thank you to my friend BabygirlStylinson for helping. Enjoy!

Harry's pov:

It was currently ten and Gracie had woke me up at 8:30. She was already fed so I only had to get our jerseys on and jeans to go with them. I dressed her in some jean shorts with her sandles mum had bought her and put a little head band that wraps around the head. I layed her in her playpen so I could get ready. I put the jersey on with some Black skinny jeans and my brown suede boots. I was finished. Niall had texted telling me he was on his way. Niall arrived thiry minutes later. I was glad to see him going because he was still angry with Louis but he was slowly coming around. Gracie was sat secured in the back and we headed to the stadium. Louis was playing against the Rovers today and I knew he was going to kick butt. I sent him a quick text while I was in the car with Niall .

H-Good luck

L-Thank you 

"So you excited to see the game?" Niall asks, pulling out of the drive way and I put my phone away.

"Yeah, it's been awhile since I seen him play and that was in high school." I pointed out.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Niall asked worried.

"I think so, the people at the stadium will give me ear phones for her." I reply.

Once we arrived the place was already packed and the game didn't start for another thirty-five minutes. Louis had gotten me and Niall VIP seats so we were away from the big crowd. A guy came over and handed me ear protectors for Gracie who was fast asleep in her car seat next to me.I sat them on her ears and chatted with Niall. 

"Lovely to have these seats, it's nice to no someone semi famous." Niall teased.

I rolled my eyes. 

i could tell the game was getting ready to start because the coaches were talking to the players about the game plan. Louis was looking around until his eyes came on me. He waved and smiled. I smiled and waved back. He mouthed "Where is Gracie" to me. I pointed down beside me for him and he just nodded.

The game was beginning and Louis and the other teams captain were in front of each other and the referee blew the whistle and Louis took off with the ball kicking it to his other team mate Stan and Stan kicked it to Nick and Louis ran passed Nick as he kicked the ball back to Louis and Louis scored hugging his team mate.

"Wow I have to give it to him , he is a good player." Niall complimented.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah he is." I said, fondly.

"Your heart eyes are showing." Niall joked.

"Shut up." I muttered and finished . 

"Manchester scored the first goal! what a good start for captain Louis Tomlinson." Announcer said into the microphone.

I cheered for Louis and the game continued. An hour later Gracie woke up for a feeding.

I fed her a bottle as the game was on time out and going over plans for the next game plan.The referee blew the whistle and the game was off halftime and it started back up.

Two hours later and the final score was 10-17, The Manchester Devils had won and I couldn't been even more prouder of Louis. Currently i was packing up Gracie I's things at the car and Louis came over.

"Hey Harry thank you for coming." He says, taking Gracie out of my arms.

"You're welcome, Louis..uh congrats on winning." I congratulated him

"Were celebrating at my place and having a barbecue do you want to come over?" He asked, looking hopeful.

"Sure, but where will Gracie sleep?" I ask.

"I have a room all set up for her." HE states proudly.

"ok." I said.

"ALright, meet you there." He says going over to his car.

Niall came up and we got into the car." Drop me off at Lou's."I stated.

"Okay." Niall answers simply.

When we arrived Louis was already there and others as well.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you later Harry. Be careful, yeah?” Niall said to me with concern in his voice. 

“Always,” I reply before getting out and opening the door to remove Gracie from the car. 

“I’ve got her,” a voice says from behind me that I recognize instantly. 

“Ok,” I replied.

 

The celebration was in full swing once we entered the back yard. There was music, dancing, the grill was smoking, and everyone seemed to be having a great time.

“Would you like something to drink Harry,” Louis asked smiling. I nodded and he passed a sleeping Gracie off to me and went to get my drink. ‘Tommo’ was being chanted as the team captain walked toward the cooler to get my drink. Louis threw his arms in the air and did a sassy, slow trot to the cooler earning a lot of laughs and a few cat calls from his team mates. I stood by watching feeling so happy at that moment. I didn’t even notice Stan taking a picture of me at that moment.

“Here is your drink.” I smiled and thanked him. He looked down and sees that Gracie is slowly waking up. “May I,” he asked and I nod my head. He slowly unhooks Gracie from her seat and takes her into his arms. She gives him a small smile and rests her head on his shoulder. “She is so precious,” Louis said with a proud smile on his face. “Can I introduce you both to some of the guys,” he asks. I nod my head with a smile and we were off.

“Stan!” I heard Louis call out as we walked up to one of the guys. “Tommo!” he called back already smiling at Gracie. “I wanted to introduce you to my daughter, Gracie and this is Harry. “So great to finally meet you, Harry as well as this little angel,” Stan said reaching out to shake my hand. “Tommo here is always talking about his little girl… And you.” He tacks on at the end. I stood blushing a bit hoping they didn’t notice. “Oh does he,” I respond teasing and acting nonchalant while Louis just looks like a dear in headlights with his mouth slightly opened in shock of his words..

Soon, Louis had introduced everyone to Gracie except Nick who was finally done cooking. He walks over and I introduce myself and Gracie since Louis had walked off to get the paper plates and napkins out of the kitchen. I didn’t get a good vibe from Nick. He truly didn’t seem genuine with his words or his smiles. Well, that was only until Louis came back and they were directed to him.

WOW!

“Dig in,” Nick yelled and everyone filed in a line to get food. Gracie and I were near the back, but Louis came and moved us to the front. This put us directly in front of Nick. I heard him scuff quietly so no one other than I would hear.

What is with this guy I kept thinking to myself? Oh well, I fixed my plate and find Gracie and I a seat. Louis comes out with a highchair for Gracie and I smiled to him. “She finally gets to use it,” He said looking so pleased. He put her in the chair and sat down. We began to talk a bit and it turned into a lot. Whenever I would look away, Nick would be looking in our direction and would quickly turn away.

WTF?

So much time had passed sitting there talking and laughing with Louis and feeding Gracie. I unbuckled her to burp her, but Louis pulled her out before I could. “I got it babe,” Louis said. “Ok,” I relied simply. It didn’t hit me right away what he said. After a moment, I took in a sharp breath turning to Louis. He was already looking at me with wide eyes.

“Harry, I…,” he tried, but I cut him off. I needed a break. I just needed a few moments to think. I was feeling a bit overwhelmed. “I need to use your bathroom. Where is it please,” I asked. I didn’t notice Nick eavesdropping.

Those words kept echoing in my head. Babe, babe, babe, BABE! It was on replay in my ears getting louder and louder. I tried to tell myself it was only a slip but that did nothing to calm my rapidly beating heart. I loved Louis. I still do. Truly. Madly. Deeply. I do.

Was I ready to take the next step? Was I ready to try to move forward? Louis had been nothing but great and he has been giving me all the space I needed. Sure, it was a slip of his tongue. The question is, did I want it to remain such.

I left the bathroom feeling confident. I decided I truly was ready for the next step with Louis. I am going to tell him I decided. That is until I walked out of the bathroom and my mood completely went south. There was Nick. He was sitting in my seat. His hand was on my babies back and he Louis was whispering in his ear.

NOOO!!!!

I wanted to cry. Just then, Nick looks up and sees me. He says something to Louis and he looks back at me straightening in his seat. Nick passes me Gracie with a smirk for my eyes only and walks away. I looked back and forth between the two. I felt like I would die. I had to go. I needed to get out of there. This was too much. Worst of all, he had his hands on my child trying to get to me! Well, it worked!

“Harry, are you o- …,” Louis tried.

“Save it lease, Louis. I have to go.” I replied.

Louis immediately knew the problem. “It is not what you think Hazza,” Louis pleaded. I packed up Gracie and took out my phone to call Niall. “Just save it Lou,” I snap! Nick came walking over along with Stan because of the slight commotion.

“Harry, you leaving already,” Nick asked giving me a quick smirk. 

“Nick!” Louis yelled. I just stared back at Nick. How dare he speak to me! Louis looked to Stan and shook his head angry and helpless.

“Well, glad you came by then,” Nick had the nerve to say to me.

“Shut the fuck up Nick,” Stan blasted at him. “Stop being an asshole.”

Nick smirked at me again. What was he trying to prove? That Louis wanted him more? That he and Louis had something going on? I didn’t care. He had me angry and I was ready to leave before something happened.

I knew Louis would never, but I was mad as all hell!

“Thanks for the invite Louis,” I said giving him a tight lined smile. “I had a lovely time,” I spit glaring towards Nick.

He winked at me. Nick fucking winked at me! When he took a step towards Louis that was all it took. I ignored the confused look Louis gave Nick when he stepped closer to him. He was about to push him away, but before I knew it I had swung my fist.

Nick was on the ground.

“Harry,” Louis yelled in surprise while moving Gracie. Stan was laughing, bent in half and holding his belly. I looked around hearing the sudden whispering, not caring who saw. I looked down admiring my work before I turned to leave. He was unconscious with a bit of blood on his lip.

“That’s the one-hitter-quitter,” Stan said trough his laughing with tears streaming down his face.

I smirk glaring a Nick laying on the ground. ‘Light’s out bitch’ I thought to myself.

I called an uber and they came five-minutes later. Louis tried to talk to me but I just got in and left. This was too much to handle right now. When the uber dropped me off I paid him and went inside with a sleeping Gracie in the carrier. I sat her in the crib and shut the door quietly. My phone was going off I looked at the caller and it was Louis.

"What do you want Louis?" I spat out. 

"It's not what you think with Nick, he's had a crush on me since the beginning of my career and I try to give him a hint that I don't feel the same way but he doesn't get it. He knows how I feel about you and vice versa that's why he was pressing your buttons," Louis let out in one breath.

I sighed into the phone. "I didn't mean to punch him but he made me so angry." 

"Nah, he deserves it." Louis says laughing.

"Do you want to come over after your team leaves?" I ask, hopeful.

"Sure, I'd liked that." He says, happily.

We hung up and I went to put some tea on. My doorbell rung ten-minutes later and I opened the door to Louis holding two plates of food. I looked at him confused.

"Since you didn't eat I fixed you a plate and fixed mine as well, the team left 15 minutes after you did. Nick has a nice shiner." Louis replies and I laugh.

"Serves him right, what did he whisper to you?" I ask, nosily.

"He said Gracie looked just like me and that she was cute and got the food looks from me, don't let him get to you harry, he's just an ass." He says.

The tea kettle went off signaling it was done. I got two mugs out of the cabinet and poured the water in. I got the Yorkshire tea out and sat it in our cups. I took them out handing Louis' his.

"Thank you." He says, sipping the hot beverage.

"Your welcome." I said.

I opened the plate and the food looked heavenly. I took a fork and took a bite. It was good.

"So I leave in a couple of days for my next game." Louis replies, sadly.

"Oh." I frown.

"Don't worry I'll be there for a week. On my free time I can fly back and visit Gracie and you." Louis says his blue eyes looking into my green ones.

"Okay, sounds good." I smile back. I wanted to tell him so bad but maybe when he gets back we can sit down and talk.

We finished our food and Gracie's cry could be heard through the monitor. Louis went to go get her.

"Awe are you hungry." Louis cooed at Gracie and I couldn't help but enjoy the moment.

Louis fed Gracie while I cleaned and put the dishes into the dishwasher. 

"Do you want to watch Netflix?" I ask.

"Sure, friends?" He questioned.

"Of course what else would I watch." I shot back playfully.

Gracie was settled on Louis lap sucking on her finger happily. I put friends on and watched the episode where Rachel goes back to work. 

As the episode played I found myself falling asleep on Louis' shoulder.I heard Louis whispering 

"Sleep Haz i'll wake you up in an hour." He says, kissing my forehead. I let that go and succumbed to darkness.

I woke to Gracie sleeping on Louis chest as his head was on my shoulder. They looked so cute.

"Louis." I whispered, shaking him lightly.

He stretched and blushed as he saw our position.

"Sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep on you this time." He says.

"It's okay." I said.

"I better go I have packing to do." He says. getting and i just nodded. 

"Bye Haz, I'll call you tomorrow and maybe we all can go to the zoo or something." He offers.

"Sure sounds great." I say and he walks out the door.

I changed and fed Gracie, Once 9 hit we both were fast asleep and I dreamt of a certain Blue eyed person that night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took a month for me to update I had writers block and plus then I got sick as well did my co-author. If it wasnt for her this wouldn't gotten done. So half credit to babygurl_stylinson for helping me,  
> Hope you enjoy

Harry's pov:

I was in the middle of a wonderful dream. Lou had taken Gracie and I out to the park. Although she wasn’t big enough for most of the toys, we did put her on the swing. Louis was pushing her slowly after being sure the safety harness was secure. He was making the most adorable faces and she was all smiles and giggles. I love seeing them interact with each other. It is like he had never left and has been here since she was born. She has taken to him so well. I can’t wait to hear her call him dada for the first time.

Now we are back at mine and he is preparing to leave. Just as he was about to kiss me… knock, knock, knock. I was awaken from my beautiful dream to someone at my door. I look at the time and it is nearing 11 pm. I had no idea who it could be because it was so late. I checked my phone and none of the boys had sent a text, so I was a bit nervous. At first, I thought I would just let them knock until they got the hint and went away. Only, the knocking didn’t stop. I got up and slipped on a pair of sweats and crept to the door. Peeking through the door, I immediately tensed up. What was he doing here and especially being so late. I opened the door and he gave the most beautiful smile despite the look of confusion on my face.

“H, I couldn’t leave without saying a few things to you. I am not sure if you are read to hear them or not,” Louis said, “but I need you to know before I go.” “Ok,” I said and let him in. I was a bit nervous because I didn’t know what this was about. I was really hoping it was nothing bad because I still love him so much, and I am ready to move forward. I was already anxious for his return so I could tell him after things got ruined yesterday.

He took my hand and led me to the couch. After a moment of awkward silence, he finally began. “Haz, I would like you to let me say what I have to say before you comment. I really need to get this off of my chest,” he said. I nodded my head in agreement. He took a deep breath before speaking to calm himself a bit. Then he looked me in my eyes and his first words were, “I’m so sorry, H.” My heart dropped and I inhaled a sharp breath. I thought the worst, although I did not interrupt him. Then he continued. “I never should have left you. Saying that if I had known you were pregnant I definitely would have stayed would be an insult. I have missed you every day I was gone. My life has changed so much since I left you. I felt like a part of me was missing and I have regretted the day I packed my things and left. Nothing was more important to me than you. I let fear of the distance cloud my judgement. I have been miserable without you.”

He has not broken eye contact with me once. I am listening to these words that he is saying to me and I can’t help but let a few tears escape my eyes. I tried to hold them back, but I could not. I know I may not have been showing it, but I still feel the same for him as I did before he told me he was leaving me. I could never love anyone else the way I love this man. He means so much to me. Just as he opened his mouth to speak again, I dove in for a kiss. It was so slow and sweet and he moaned against my lips as I did his. Heaven. That is where I am. I am in heaven.

He slowly began to stroke my cheek and I slipped my hands behind his neck. The kiss got so much deeper and he began to kiss down my cheek, down to my neck, and latched on to my sweet spot. I moaned in pleasure as he sucked and bit down to leave a mark on me. There was so much passion between us. Nothing has changed.

I kissed him back hard as I hands roamed all over each other. I tugged at the bottom of his shirt and he stopped, looking at me. “Are you sure,” he asked. “I don’t want us to move to fast and you regret anything.” He looked at me waiting for a response. “The only regret I have is the time we have missed out on each other,” I said. He nodded his head slowly and kissed me again. After a few moments, he got up and led me to my bedroom. Once I closed the door, he had me pinned to the wall. Gosh how I have missed this. His hands were all over me and I could hardly keep up. “I am going to show you how much I missed you and how sorry I am babe. I love you so much, baby. I love you so, so much,” he kept repeating while undressing me as well as himself.

“Still so beautiful, H,” he said. He grabbed the back of my thighs and I jumped. I wrapped my legs around his waist so tight and laced my fingers together behind his neck pulling him in for a passionate kiss. He began to grind our cocks together as he held me tightly against the wall. I threw my head back moaning loudly and he attached his lips to my neck. Teeth and tongue graced my neck in the best way possible. He walked us to the bed, not breaking away from my neck. “Turn over for me babe,” he said. His voice sounded as wrecked as I am sure I looked. I turned around and he raised my hips in the air. I swayed my ass back and forth teasingly and he growled. “Gosh, babe… so fookin' beautiful,” Lou rasped out.

He began kissing down my back to the bottom of my spine while slowly trailing his hands down the sides of my body. It sent shivers down my spine. I could feel him smile against my skin as he licked down my crack. I had forgotten how good it felt. He took his finger and ran it over my hole. I dropped down on my pillow and buried my face. “Is this ok,” he asked me. I nodded my head. Maybe a bit too anxiously causing a small laugh to escape his lips. Then I felt it. His tongue was tickling my rim. He has always been a tease. I tried to rock back, but he held me still, licking a long stripe from my balls to the top of my crack. I shuddered. I was trying to be as quiet as possible knowing Gracie was sleeping in the next room.

His tongue was vicious. He was licking me with purpose and I was a mess under him. Then he began nipping at my rim with his teeth. I almost lost it at the sensation but I held it back. As always, Louis could tell. “Cum if you need to babe. I am not gonna stop til I am done,” he said.

He began slowly stroking my cock as he finally slipped his tongue inside. I gripped the sheets so tight to hold back a scream. My body went lax. All I could do was lie there and let Louis wreck me. He slipped a finger in beside his tongue and I could not hold it any longer. “oh fuck, lou,” I cried out as strings of cum spurted over Louis’ hand and spilled on the sheets and my chest. He didn’t stop. He removed his tongue and added another finger, scissoring me open. Still slowly stroking my cock, he hit that special spot. “Ugh Louis, ah, yeah right there… fuck,” I said followed by a string of curses. He added a third finger and I began to ride back on his fingers. He took that as a sign to remove his fingers. “Roll over for me love. I want to see your face while I destroy you,” he said.

I lost my breath at his statement. I am already so wrecked and I can barely move. “Lou,” I said still in the same position. He got the hint and rolled me over. I glanced over to my bedside table and he reached over for lube and a condom. “Let me,” I said finally finding enough strength to lift my arms. Louis’ cock was so red and hard. I don’t recall him touching himself this entire time. Not that I would have noticed.

I rolled the condom on him and his head fell back as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. I squirted lube in my palm and began to stroke him, coating the condom. “Fuck,” he said looking down at me. He gently pushed me back on the bed and threw my legs over his shoulder. He lined up with my hole and slowly began to push in. “Shit… ah,” I said gripping the sheets. He felt so good. I never wanted this to end. He bottomed out and I took a second to get used to the fullness. Louis was so thick and pretty long. He had a slight curve at the end of his dick and it always drove me wild. I giggled a bit and he knew I was ready. He began to slowly stroke picking up speed shortly. Before I could form a thought he slipped out, only to slam back into me. “Ah, fuck Daddy! Do that again,” I cried out. He did it over and over again hitting my prostate dead on each time. I felt a sharp slap to my ass and I before I knew, I was cumming again. “Such a naughty boy you are, H,” Louis said while still fucking into me relentlessly. I could not hold back any longer. Everything was so heightened and sensitive. I was a moaning, squealing mess under Louis. Just when I caught my breath, he slipped out and rammed into me with such force I went blank. I couldn’t move. All I could do was chant, Louis.” Only Lou could get me like this. He always gets me to the point of pliancy.

I was feeling so good. This was beautiful. Tears began to spill from my eyes. Pain, pleasure, and happiness is all I felt and it was everything. I pulled Louis down for a kiss. His thrusts soon began to get a bit ragged and I knew he was about to cum soon. “Gonna come for me one more time babe,” he said to me with a slight smile on his face. “Think you can do that,” he asked me. Looking at him through hooded eyelids I shook my head. I didn’t think I could. However, Louis thought different. He grabbed my cock for the first time since he began fucking into me. It was so sensitive. I tried to smack his hand away. I had no strength. I just had to lay there and take what he gave me. There was pain of being overly sensitive but the pleasure I felt was overwhelming.

“Cum for me babe, he said. Slap! “Come on, H,” he chanted hovering over me. He was stroking my cock with purpose and I felt like I was about to float away. One final slap and Louis looked me in my eyes and said, “CUM!” That was all it took before I was cumming again almost dry with a chant of Louis on my lips. Louis followed shortly after.

I couldn’t move. My legs fell flat on the bed and I was completely out of it. He pulled off the condom, tied it off, and dropped it in the bin on his way to the bathroom. He came back with a cloth to clean me up. All I could do was look at him. When he was done, he tossed the cloth in the hamper and got back in bed with me. He pulled me close in his arms. He reached to the bedside table to grab my bottle of water so I could have a drink. I took a few small sips, not letting my eyes leave him. I loved him so much. I still have yet to say it to him, even though I think he knows. He rested my head on his chest and his face in my hair. He placed a soft kiss there and began to speak.

“H, I need to tell you something.” I looked at him, once again afraid of what was coming next. He removed my head to the pillow and propped on his elbow. He looked me in my eyes and I saw tears. “Louis, please.” I said to him, suddenly realizing I was shaking. He looked at me and began, “I can’t… I can’t.” Regaining the use of my limbs I sat up looking puzzled. “Can’t what?” I asked with tears about to fall. He didn’t get the chance to respond. Everything suddenly became fuzzy and I heard Gracie crying. I shot up in bed. It was dark, my boxers and my sheets were soaked. I was alone.

It was all a fucking dream.

Trying to clear my head, I grabbed cloth and quickly cleaned myself and put on fresh boxers before going to Gracie. It was 7 am and she was ready to be fed. I took her out of her bed and went to make her breakfast. I fixed her a small serving of her oatmeal, added a bit of pureed peaches to it, and fixed her a 4 oz. bottle of milk. After I was done feeding her, I took her back to her room to clean her up and get her dressed for the day. I had to be to work at 9 and it was nearing 8. Louis would be watching Gracie today one last time before he had to leave. His flight was at 5 pm and I get off at 2.

I heard my phone going off and it was a text from Louis. The dream I had flashed across my eyes. It was so real. All the touches, kisses, everything… a dream.

Be there in five was what the text said. I texted back an ok and began to lay my clothes out for work. I would get a quick shower when Lou gets here. Just as I finished up there was a knock at the door. I went sprinting to the door and I had to catch myself. “It was a fucking dream, Harry!” I had to remind myself. When I opened the door I was a bit flushed. “Are you ok, love. You look a bit flustered,” Louis said. I nodded my head and let him in. He immediately went to Gracie who was in her swing. He pulled her out and kissed her cheek gently. I wished he had done the same to me. Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I went to my bedroom.

“I am gonna have a quick shower and get dressed,” I called out before I went into the bathroom. I heard Louis shout alright and I closed the door. It was nearing 8:30 when I got back out into the living room. Louis had made tea and poured me a cuppa. I sipped it slowly. I could not take my eyes off of him. The dream was vividly playing in my mind. He looked at me a bit puzzled when he caught me. I tried to look away, but it was too late. “Is everything ok, H,” he asked me. “Uhmm, I need to go,” I said quickly. I kissed Gracie and gave Louis a nod and I was gone.

By the time I reached work, I had somewhat gathered my thoughts. I made it with 5 minutes to spare. The first person I saw was Eleanor. She smiled and I smiled back at her.

“Long time,” she said and I laughed. “It has only been a few days,” I said to her. She turned to me with a sly smile a few moments later and said, “How is Louis, how did the game go, and what happened after?” I shook my head. “He is great, they won, and I knocked out a guy.” She gasped looking at me in disbelief. “H!” she squealed. She could not believe it. She raised her eyebrows and I knew she was awaiting an explanation. I told her what happened and by the end of it she had a smirk on her face. “What,” I asked her as she stepped a bit closer to me. “Someone was jealous,” she sing-songed. “I was not,” I said in my defense as Barbara walked in to see what was going on. Eleanor took pleasure in telling Barbara what happened. I just stood looking between the two. Before I had a chance to be attacked with an unwanted verbal questionnaire, in walked a customer. The day began.

It had been a very busy day so far. It was nearing noon and my lunch break. I was ready for it. I wanted to text Lou to check on Gracie and have a salad, a scone, and a bottle of mineral water. I was preparing my lunch when another customer walked in. “Welcome to… Stan?” I said a bit confused. What was he doing here? Did Louis send him here? Why is he smiling at me like that? “Ok. This can’t be good,” I thought to myself.

“Hi,” Stan said with a big grin on his face. He was acting as if we were old friends and I had only met him the day before. “Hello,” I said getting a bit flustered from the way he was looking at me. “What are you doing in this neck of the woods,” I asked him. He then went on to explain how he had gotten off the phone with Lou a bit ago and he mentioned he was watching his daughter. I smiled at the words. He wanted to take Louis to lunch. Louis told him I was at work til 2, but they could meet afterwards and mentioned coming here where I work for a bite. I began to wonder as to why he came 2 hours early. I thought it a bit weird, but I didn’t say anything.

“So,” He began. “How is your day going?” it was all casual yet awkward for a while. Then he said he wanted to show me something. He said he had met someone and couldn’t get them out of his head. I thought it was a bit weird he was talking to me about his love life. I really wasn’t interested, but I went along with it because he was Louis’ friend. “Really,” I asked. “Is it someone I know?” I asked him while putting on a smile to pretend I cared. Then he pulled out his phone and told me he had a picture of him. I was a bit shocked because I didn’t know he was gay. I think he could tell the look on my face when he glanced up at me. “I’m bi.” he said. I nodded my head and he began to scroll on his phone. He stopped suddenly and smiled so wide. I could tell he was really smitten with this guy. When he finally showed the picture to me, my heart stopped. It was a picture of me.

It was from the party. Lou had went to get my drink and I had my head back laughing at his team mates calling after him and the little dance he did. It was a great moment, but why was he watching me and taking my pic. He had to be quick because he was calling out to Lou along with the other guys. I looked at him confused and he began to explain.

“When I first met Louis, he was in bad shape. He told me he had just broken up with his boyfriend to save them from trying to make it long distance.. He said it was the biggest mistake of his life. He was really down and nothing could cheer him up.” I could feel the tears prickling my eyes. Stan grabbed my hand before he continued. I was so caught up in my thoughts I just brushed it off. He said, “One night we all went out after a game. He got wasted and finally I was able to get the whole story out of him. He cried and cried looking at your picture. He kept repeating how pathetic he was and he had ruined the best thing he ever had in his life. He said he felt like he would die. He told me how wonderful you were and about all the good times you two had together. He thought a breakup would be the best since he would be gone for so long. He wanted to call you. All he wanted was to have you back. He just looked at me and screamed. He kept asking God to make the pain go away, and begging me to tell me it would be ok. He was a sobbing mess, Harry. “I couldn’t tell him that it would be ok.”

I was full on crying by. My shoulders caved in thinking how naïve I had been. All this time I was thinking he was ok. Seeing him on television carrying on like he was not in pain at all made me hurt more. It was all wrong. I was all wrong. Stan reached across the table and tried to comfort me, brushing away my tears. He moved beside me and put his arm around me and I cried on his shoulder. I just felt so bad. He has told me time and again he regretted leaving me, but this puts it in a whole new light. I pressed more into Stan just letting my tears fall. I had forgotten all about why he was here and the picture of myself on his phone. All I thought was Louis, Louis, Louis. I raised my head from Stan to call Louis to check on Gracie. Stan grabbed my hand and the bell on the door chimed. I looked up at him and he was already looking at me. “I couldn’t tell him it would be ok, because I wanted you for myself,” Stan said and I gasped. Before I knew what was happening, he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

I heard a gasp. I pulled back from the unwanted kiss to turn and look, and there stood Louis with Gracie. I could see the hurt in his eyes. Stan just smirked and said, “Sorry Lou.” Louis turned to walk away even though I was trying to explain. Stan set me up. He had to see Louis coming in. We were right near the window and he would have definitely been able to see him.

“It is ok, Harry. I will see you later,” he said and I know I saw a tear slip passed his eye. I tried to push past Stan to run after him, but he would not let me out of the booth. When he was nearing his car I yelled to Eleanor and she came running over. She was already upset, having watched the whole thing and over hearing most of it. Stan let me out then and I ran as fast as I could to stop him. I was screaming at him to stop but it was too late. He was pulling off. He did turn to look at me and his face was red and covered in tears. I felt like my world was ending. How would I ever explain this? The way the scene looked did not help. I know he had to see my with my head leaning on Stan’s shoulder. Stan came out and tried to put his arm around me. I screamed at him to get away from me and leave me alone. He looked at me and backed away slowly. “I won’t give up,” he muttered as he walked away.

What was I going to do? I went back inside to clock in but I could not focus on my job. Barbara tried to get me to go home, but I refused. I was not ready to face Lou even though I had done nothing wrong. In what seemed like the blink of an eye. It was 2 pm. Time to go home.

My mind was a blank as I drove home. Everything feels ruined. What am I going to do? Before I knew it, I was in front of my flat with my key in the lock. When I walked in, I was surprised to see Gemma there. Lou was gone. He had called Gemma to come over saying he had some last minute things that came up before his flight. He had been gone about half an hour and I just broke down. I tried to call him but he did not answer my calls or my texts. “It’s over… it’s over… it’s over,” is all I heard replaying in my mind.

All I could do was cry. I heard Lou’s voice in my ear saying, “Darling just hold on.” He used to tell me that all the time when we were together and I would get impatient about something. It was a great memory but not enough to stop my tears. “Ok Louis,” I said out loud.

Then, my wait began. I would fix this. I had to. Gemma interrupted my thoughts.

"Harry are you okay?" She asked sitting next to me Gracie sitting in her lap.

"No! I finally was ready to trust Louis again, be with him and Stan fucking Lucas had to ruin everything." I shouted angrily.

"What happened?" She asked, calmly.

"Well i was getting ready to clock in and stan came up telling how much Louis regretted breaking up with me and all of a sudden he said he wanted me and kissed me. Louis seen it and didn't give me a chance to explain he just looked at me and got in his car." I said, starting to sob once more.

"That's bullshit, go hunt Louis down and make him explain everything."

"He's probably already left for the airport, to get away from me." I said.

"I'll watch Gracie just go see and tell him."

"Wait a minute I thought you went back to school?" I asked.

"I am on break, now go!" She ordered.

I slipped my jacket back on, grabbing my car keys and made the drive to Louis' flat. My adrenaline was pumping has I drove up his driveway. I got out of my car and ran up to his door and started knocking.

"Louis!" I yelled knocking again.

I knew he was here. His car was parked in front of mine.

"Louis, please let me in, I need to explain." 

I knocked even more louder and then the door opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And cliffhanger. Do you think Louis will shut the door in Harry's face or let him explain


	12. Chapter 12-Drama/fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter. Thank you to Babygurl_stylinson for your help

Harry's pov:

I knocked even louder and then the door opened.

There stood Louis. His eye were dark and it was like he was looking right through me. His eyes were rimmed red and he looked a bit pale. I knew I was the cause of this. I know the kiss was nothing, but I also knew he had seen me with my head resting on Stan’s shoulder. That is what would make the kiss so believable. How am I going to fix this?

“Hi.” I said. Louis nodded his head and gave a small wave. He looked so hurt. I can imagine I would feel the same if I thought I lost the love of my life to my best friend right under my nose. Then again, how could he even think that? He knows how much I love him. Well, maybe he does. I don’t know. It’s not like I tell him so. We have not even had a talk about “us” in a good bit. Well, here goes nothing.

“Can we talk, Lou?” I asked. “I would really like the chance to clear up a few things and also to get some things off of my chest. I know you saw that today, but let me explain. Please.”

“I am actually busy Harry. I need to finish preparing a few things and I don’t have any time to sit and talk right now. I will be back in about two weeks and we can talk then.” He said and tried to close the door after giving me a quiet goodbye.

“Lou,” I called while putting my foot out to stop the door. “I really need to talk to you now. I need to explain what was happening when you walked into the bakery. Just give me ten minutes, Lou. Please.” He only shook his head. He said he couldn’t do this right now despite my pleading and finally I removed my foot. 

The door shut and I felt my heart stop.  
I stood there for only a few seconds staring at the door but it seemed like forever. Just staring at the door wishing it would open and I could take Louis in my arms and tell him I love him and that he is the only one for me.   
I don’t understand Stan at all. I only met once at the barbeque. Why didn’t he show any signs then? I only liked him because he was Lou’s friend. Stan means nothing to me. How dare he even think I would want to be with him. How dare he come on to me and press his filthy mouth to mine. I want to strangle him right now for what he has purposely caused. I know he set this up to happen this way. I will make him pay for this one way or the other.

Finally turning to go to my car, I feel raindrops lightly sprinkling against my face.

“How nice,” I thought to myself. “My life just got turned upside down, I can’t fix it, and now it rains.” I made it to the car pretty quickly, but the rain picked up and did get me a bit wet. I turned on the car and turned up the heat, yet still wishing Louis would open the door and wave me to come in. I can’t bear it knowing he is in there hurting and some of my actions are the cause of it.

As I backed out of the driveway, another car pulled in. I could not clearly make out who it was, but I could tell it was a guy. I pulled over to the opposite side of the road to see if I knew the person when they got out of the car. Why would Louis not have time for me, but he had time for someone else to come over. My anger began to build up at that thought and I was ready to hit the gas.

I looked up to make sure it was clear to pull out onto the street, and I froze. I could not breathe. Walking up the drive to Louis’ flat was, Nick Grimshaw!

WHAT. THE. ACTUAL.FUCK!

I watched as he strode up to the door and knocked. Louis came to the door and after a few words. Nick pulled him into a hug. I was so angry tears began to fill my eyes. How could Louis call him to come over knowing how he treated me last night. I was just about to put the car in reverse when I saw Nick stumble back. He and Louis appeared to be arguing. I wish I could hear what was being said, but I was down the road a bit.  
I wanted to go back. It took everything in me not to go back to Louis’. Seeing he and Nick argue just made me want to be by Louis’ side. To have his back and to slap the shit out of Nick if he said something I didn’t like. I have never hated anyone in my life. People have made me angry but never to the point of hate. However, in the past 24 hours, I now have a hate list consisting of two names. Stan Lucas and Nick Grimshaw.

Just then me phone rang. It was Gemma. She was letting me know everything was ok with Gracie and to take my time. I told her I was getting ready to head back because Louis would not let me in. He said he didn’t have time to talk and I would have to wait until he returned.

I told her how sad he was and that I honestly don’t know how he would make it through the next two weeks. Then, the Nick bombshell was dropped.

“Why the hell is he there,” Gemma asked.

“I don’t know Gems,” I explained. “When I pulled out and started down the road a car pulled in. I pulled to the side to see who it was, and it was Nick.” I said having a cold stare on the both of them through my window. They looked to be arguing. “I will be there in a – OH MY GOD! GEMMA,” I screamed. 

“What?” she nearly yelled but held back a bit not to scare Gracie. “Nick just shoved Louis into the house and closed the door.” I said with a bit of a panic. “I have to go Gem.” I told her. Just as I was clicking end I heard her telling me to be careful.

I left my car parked where it was and slowly walked back over to Louis’ house. Should I try to hear inside, should I call the police, should I kick the door in… what? I decided to just knock. I wasn’t afraid of Nick and I did not need the element of surprise. However, when I got to the door I just decided to twist the knob to see if it was locked. Ha! It was unlocked.

I walked in and looked around, not seeing anyone.

“Louis,” I called out but did not get an answer. “I know you have company. I hope I am not intruding. I just wanted to talk to you. I was going to wait until you came back, but I can’t.”

Where in the fuck are they. Just then I heard a grunt. It sounded like Louis. I also started to hear Nick’s voice. He was angry and I wondered why.

“Why can’t you just accept he doesn’t want you, Louis. You saw him with Stan. You saw them cuddling and then they fucking kissed! What else do you need as proof it is over? I am the man you need. Not that freak, Harry.”  
Wait, what? Did he just call me a freak? Oh hell no. This is over right the fuck now.

I walk in the room to find Louis sitting on the couch and Nick standing behind him with his hands gripping his shoulders and his lips on his neck. Louis looked completely disgusted and when he looked at me, he looked as if he would cry. This day has just been overwhelming and now he has just barely an hour and a half before his flight leaves. I feel so bad for him. I will have to make it better, but for now… Nick.

 

“What the fuck is going on Nick?” I asked getting more upset by the second. My blood is boiling. He is standing there with that same smirk on his face that I knocked off last night. I just might have to do it again. “We’ll see,” I thought as I smirked back at thinking of it.

“I was just telling Lou he doesn’t need you. He has me and I am all he needs. You had your chance since he came back. Today, you blew it,” he said bluntly running his hands through Louis’ hair.

 

“Is this true, Lou? You don’t need want anymore.” I asked. I knew Nick was lying, but it still got to me a bit. “Is it true Lou,” I asked again raising my voice a bit. He stared back at me a bit coldly.

“Why would I need you? Huh Harry? You apparently don’t need me,” he said while walking closer. “You were all wrapped up in Stan not two good hours ago. Now you are standing here looking guilty as fuck.” He snorted while backing me into a wall I hadn’t noticed.

“Shut the fuck up, Louis,” I yelled. He looked a bit taken back by my tone and the raise of my voice.

“You know me better than that. Apparently Stan had a plan to do what he did. Do you not find it weird that everything happened at the exact moment he saw you show up?” His eyebrows furrowed like he was a bit in thought about what I said.

“You are not really going to believe that are you babe?” Nick tried to say but it fell flat as Louis turned to glare at him.

“I would never do anything to hurt you Lou. You know how much I love you. I know I have not said it, but you fucking know it you dumb ass!” I yelled to him.

"Then why the fuck were you all over him then Harry? Your hand all on his chest, your head on his shoulder, your face in his neck,” he started to shake a bit, “and letting him hold you like that. Why would you do that? I would never let anyone touch me other than you. The worse is I stood there and watched through the window. I saw it all. I can’t get the image out of my head. He was running his fingers through your curls Haz and you just let him.” He said full on sobbing now.

“Lou, I know how it might seem, but there is nothing I can tell you about it. There is nothing that matters. He told me about how you were when you first left. It tore me up. I couldn’t help it. I felt so bad. I thought you were ok. I watched you on television playing and I just cried. You looked like you had it so together while I was here pregnant with our baby. I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t think you either wouldn’t care or would just want to be in the child’s life and not mine. I honestly don’t know. I just, I just,” I broke down. “I just wanted you back. That is all I have ever wanted. Even from the day you came back. No one can ever take your place with me. That kiss from Stan was one sided and he did it so you would see it. He even took a picture of me last night while we were distracted. He said he fell for me listening to you go on and on about me. It was crazy babe,” I slipped out and said.

 

Lou’s head shot up and he looked at me with a bit of hope in his eyes. I stared back at him. Before I knew it our faces were inches apart. Just as our lips were about to connect, Nick yelled and ran towards us. Just as he tried to grab me Louis punched him in his stomach and then in his jaw when he looked up to try grabbing me again. 

He reluctantly got the hint, got up giving us one last glare and told Louis he would regret his decision one day.

“Get the fuck out of my house,” Louis snapped. Nick slowly walked out and slammed the door.

I was so glad I finally got to talk to Lou. I did not want him to leave without hearing this. Although, I did not plan on Nick being a part of this discussion I was glad to see him get smacked up by Lou. Who did he honestly think that he were. Louis was really turning me on a bit with this fierceness he was showing towards me. It was so hot. He was hot. He was right here. He was mine.

As Louis turned to walk into the other room asking if I wanted some tea, I grabbed him and pressed him into the door frame and crashed our lips together. “Umpf,” was the response I got from Louis as he quickly began kissing me back. It felt amazing. Just like I remember. Louis has always been the best kisser. My knees began to go weak and as always he knew.

He quickly turned us around so my back was on the door. He pulled away to look at me. We just stared at each other remembering all over again. He slowly stroked my hair and I ran my hands along his abs and chest, then going up and joining my hands at the nape of his neck.

“You are so beautiful, H. I still love you so much. I never stopped and I am so –,” he tried to continue but I cut him off. “I love you too and I want us to start over. Well, not start over but pick up where we left off. Please.” I nearly said in a begging tone. He kissed me again while saying.

“I want nothing more.” He ran his hands down my back and cupped my ass with both hands then slid down to my thighs. He pulled at them a bit and I knew what he wanted. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He never broke the kiss until he sat me on the counter in his kitchen. He only had about half an hour before he had to leave for the airport.

“I don’t want to go now he whined. I want to stay with you,” he said standing between my legs and kissing my neck. It felt so good. I could barely speak as he decided to leave a mark on me.

“Is this ok,” he decided to pull back and ask. I just gave him a ‘really’ look and he laughed and continued. Soon the kettle went off and we had our tea.

“Come with me babe,” he turned and said to me. “I want you and Gracie to come with me. I know Barbara can spare you. I see how she smiles at me when I come in there, lol. She likes me so that is a plus right?” he winked asking me. I was shocked. I didn’t know what to say. There is not much time to think about this and he is looking at me expectantly.

“Uhmmm,” I said.

“Uhmmm what?” he asked.

“Are you coming with?”

“Are you sure it will be ok Lou? This is so last minute.” I said with concern. I was not really sure whether I wanted to go or not. Being around Stan and Nick was not at the top of my list right now. Then again, Nick threatened my Lou-bear. What did he mean by that? Should I go to be there for him? I am so lost right now.

“You don’t have to babe,” he piped in. “It was just a thought. I know it is last minute and you have Gracie to think about as well. Maybe you can come to the next ga-,” he got out be for he was cut off by me saying I would go. He was so excited. He grabbed me and kissed me.

“Ok. Go get ready.” He said and I left after giving him another quick peck on his cheek.

Now I am rushing home to pack our bags and so I will be ready when Lou arrives. I called Barb, and just as Lou said, she gave me the time off. She told me to be sure to not to come back pregnant and I laughed. I love her. I texted Niall and told him about it and told him to let liam know. He wished me all the best and told me to be careful.

Although he accepts it, I know he is a bit skeptical still. I am sure he will be ok with it soon enough. After that, I called my mom and let her know. She was happy for us but still told me to be careful. She doesn’t want me to be hurt again. Deep down, I know that she knows it won’t happen. After all, she is the one who said we were meant to be together and that she knew we would be together again. “Soulmates are destined to be together,” she said.

Lou managed to change the flights to give us half an hour more. I was a bit nervous about taking Gracie, but she will be fine. It is only a plane ride. Louis insisted on first class, not wanting Gracie to be cramped up next to strangers. I had called and told Gems on the way back, so she had started Gracie’s bags. So I had my bags packed. Now I have to get Gracie’s done. Gemma was almost done so there wasn’t much for me to do. I made sure to pack all her favorite things and I moved our bags to the living room just as Louis knocked on the door.

“Hi babe,” he said and kissed my cheek. “Are you ready?” I nodded my head and said goodbye to Gemma. She said she would lock up and told us to have a great time. With that, we were off.

We arrived to the airport, dropped our luggage off and now we endured the long flight to Australia which was about 12 hours. (made this up)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think. even though they sorted stuff out and kissed they still aren't back together yet


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to babygirl_stylinson for your help again. I would of had this up sonner but i was celebrating my bday hope u like it and there is smut later in the chapter.oh im gonna post links to what gracie looks like in the story

Harry's pov:

We finally landed in Australia at 10pm and Gracie was sleeping soundly on my shoulder while Louis was carrying out bags and her carrier. A black SUV pulled up in front of the airport to drop us off at the penthouse Louis rented us because we were staying for a week then I would have to go back to work, which Louis comes back with us. I couldn't believe we were finally together but we still need to talk. I have to make sure he doesn't hurt me again, especially since Gracie was in the picture. I was brought out of my thoughts by Louis.

"Haz, are you coming?" Louis asked amused.

"Yeah sorry lost in thought." I replied with a small blush.

"So where is this penthouse located?" I asked.

"About ten-minutes away." He replied.We got Gracie secured in her carrier without disturbing her and headed to the penthouse.

"I had people fill the penthouse with groceries." Louis said and I nodded.

We pulled up to a white building. "Ah! Mr. Tomlinson you’re in suite 402." The lady says.Louis took the keys and we took the lift up to the penthouse. Louis unlocked the door and when we walked in the place was huge with a lovely view. The living room was huge with a flatscreen television and furniture already here.

"Wow this place is huge." I said astounded.

"Yeah I always rent penthouses when I have a game. It's better than a hotel." Louis explains.Gracie started fussing meaning she was hungry."Go ahead and feed her. I'll put our things in the bedroom." Louis says sweetly.

I got her a bottle out and filled it with two scoops of powdered formula and filled it with water. I sat the bottle in the microwave for thirty seconds, Meanwhile, Gracie was starting to cry."It's okay pumpkin your bottle is warming up." I say unstrapping her.

I picked her up and bounced her a little which it helped. Louis came out from the bedroom smiling.The microwave beeped and I took her bottle out and tested it on my wrist, it being the perfect temperature. I sat on the couch and fed her while Louis was texting beside me."Who are you texting?" I asked nosily."Lottie. She told me she'll be here in a couple of days, since Selena is touring here. She wants to see us and Gracie." Louis explains and I nodded.Gracie started to nod off with her bottle slipping from her mouth."I guess someone is ready for bed." Louis says, chuckling."Yeah, I'm going to go change her diaper and put some pj’s on her.""Okay while you’re doing that I'll set up the portable crib." Louis says and I smile in return.I sat Gracie gently down on the bed and took the soiled diaper off, throwing it in a nearby trash can. I put a clean one on her and dug around her diaper bag for some pajamas. It was a little chilly here at night, so I put a pair a footie bunny pajamas on her.

￼

 

The portable crib was put together so Louis grabbed her  and placed her on her side and covered her up. We left the room with the baby monitor on and the door cracked.

"She was tired." Louis pointed out.

"Yeah, she's not use to being up this late." I replied.We sat down on the sofa in silence. 

We needed to talk.

"Louis, we need to talk." I said and he looked worried.He waited."Don't worry. I meant everything that I said before, but I need to make sure you're sure this is what you want. I can't have you stay for a while and then want to leave. We have a child to think about and she is already attached to you." 

"I'm serious Haz. You have nothing to worry about. I don't care about long distance. I love you and this is where I want to be." He says.

"Good, but I want us to take things slow. Get to know each other again." I say smiling.

"I like that and lets not worry about Stan and Nick I'll take care of them if they try to come in between us." Louis says and I agree.I let out a yawn and glanced at the clock. It was 11:15. I was ready for bed.

"Won't we head to bed since she'll be up early and I have practice?" Louis said.

"Are we sleeping in the same bed?" Louis asked blushing.

"Yes Lou. Just don't hog the blanket like you use to." Louis scoffed playfully and followed me to the bedroom.We slipped down to our boxers and climbed under the duvet.

"Goodnight Harry." Louis whispered.

"Goodnight." I whispered and was out in minutes.

I woke up and felt a heavy body beside me. Louis was cuddled in my side and his face pressed in my neck. I slowly removed him so I could go relieve myself. Once I finished my business I washed my hands and went back to the bedroom. I looked at Gracie and she was looking around the room."Are you hungry, pumpkin." I cooed at her.I picked her up and changed her diaper. Once finished, I quietly looked at the time and it read 7:23 am I couldn’t believe she slept through the night.I fixed her a bottle and went through my phone as she sucked happily on her bottle. I burped her twice and she finally finished her bottle. I sat her in the bouncer, got pancake mix out and mixed it together. I heard footsteps which meant Louis was awake.

"Good morning." He says hoarsely.

"Good morning, I'm fixing breakfast, hope you’re hungry." I said as he nodded sitting at the bar.

"Very, I have to leave at ten for practice, which we'll get done at 12. So, do you want to take her out?" Louis asked.

"Sure. Will we have trouble with paps?" I ask, nervously.

"Probably not." Louis replied.I fixed four pancakes and sat them on the plate and got the syrup out.  We sat in peace and ate our breakfast while Gracie was entertained by the telly.By the time we ate breakfast and cleaned up it was almost 9, so Louis went in to shower while I got Gracie ready in a summer outfit.

￼

"There you go princess your all done for today." I cooed at her as she sucked on her tiny fist.Louis came out of the bedroom with his hair wet and him wearing Black skinny jeans and a Black Sabbath shirt.

"I thought you had to wear your uniform?" I asked, confused.

"I do. I just take it with me and change in the locker room." He explains.

"Oh okay. That makes sense." 

He just nods going over and picking Gracie up."Daddy, will see you in a bit." He talks to Gracie in a baby voice and kisses her forehead.We heard a beep from the penthouse intercom.

"Hello?" Louis asks into the speaker."Mr. Tomlinson there is a car here to pick you up." The man said.

"Okay thank you Paul. I'll be right down." He replies.

"Okay sir." Louis grabbed his duffel bag that carried his uniform and cleats."Well I will see you at noon." Louis says kissing Gracie again on her forehead and pecked my lips, causing me to blush.

"I still got it." Louis joked.

"Bye." I said, rolling my eyes fondly.

"Bye." He says laughing.

Louis left and it was just Gracie and I again. She was getting a little fussy so I took her and laid her in the portable crib, giving her a pacifier . I turned the main monitor on and took the other out to the living room with me.I turned the tv on and Family Guy was playing, so I kept it on. 

After the two episodes were over, I decide to shower while Gracie was sleeping.I quietly got clothes from my luggage bag and went into the bathroom. I wish I had a bathroom like this in my flat back home. This has a walk-in shower and a bath next to it.It was beautiful. 

￼

I

stripped down and turned the shower to the perfect temperature. I stood underneath and melted at the pressure. 

After enjoying the hot water, I washed my hair and body, and then I got out. I wrapped a towel around my waist and decided to look at myself in the mirror. I could look again because I had lost the baby weight and my abs were finally starting to tone again. I dried off and got dressed into black skinny jeans and a white tank top, showing off my tattoos.I ran my hands through my hair and thought I needed a haircut. I shook the thought off and cleaned everything up. 

By the time I was done it was almost 11. I checked in on Gracie and she was still sound asleep.Time seems to be moving slower than ever, or I was just anxious for Louis to return for our outing. I wonder where we would go. I have been looking up a few places. There are a lot of great things to see here. Brisbane is such a lovely place.

Finally, Louis sent a text saying practice was done and that he would arrive in about half an hour. I told him I had been looking up a few places for us to go and we could decide together when he arrives. 

“Harry?” I heard Louis call out when he entered the penthouse.

“I’m here ." he called out.” and came walking out of the bedroom with a squealing Gracie on his hip. She was being a bit fussy so he went and took her in his arms.

“What is wrong with daddy’s baby?” Louis cooed at her and wiped the tears from her eyes. She calmed down a bit and rested her face in the crook of his neck.

“Humph.” Harry grunted sitting on the couch. “I have been trying to quiet her for almost ten minutes. I don’t know what happened.”

“Well, she is ok now. Maybe she just missed me?” and it came out more of a question than a statement.  I just shrugged my shoulders, glad that she was now calmed down. That has never happened before and I was a bit shook.

“So, have you thought of where you would like to go babe?” Louis asked and I  smiled.

“Well, I was thinking we could go to the Lone Pine Koala Sanctuary. I love koala’s and it is a pretty calm place so it should be ok for Gracie.” I responded.

“Alright, that sounds great. I just need to change and call for a car.”

When we arrived at the Koala Sanctuary, my eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. I was so excited and I could tell Louis was so happy to be the one that gave me this bit of happiness. I  know Louis had missed me so much and he was going to be sure to always keep this smile on my face. 

I can tell that since i gave Louis a second chance, he's  not going to blow it.

The driver parked the car and we made our way to the entrance. Louis paying our entrance fee, Gracie being free because of her age, and we entered. There was so much more here than we expected. We could see a show, there were many more species of animals here, there were… Kangaroos! I love kangaroos!  
“Louis, are you alright?”I asked when I saw him nearly bouncing from foot to foot.

“Haz! They have kangaroo’s here babe!” He responded excitedly.  
“Calm down, Lou.” I said with a low chuckle. “We are going to see everything if we can.”

The first stop was at the Koala Kingdom. There were so many. The cutest thing I saw was a koala climbing the tree with a baby on its back. It looked toward us when Gracie began to make little gurgling noises. I thought it was so cute. She looked really fascinated by the animals.

Next we went to view the crocodiles. I was afraid, but Louis insisted we enjoy all they had to offer, not failing to mention I said we would see everything in the beginning. Yeah, me and my big mouth has gotten me near animals with a mouth the size of my torso.

Finally, we took a break from all the walking and went into this little café. It was called the Sleepy Koala Café. I decided on a grilled turkey and cheese sandwich, a chocolate chip muffin, and peach iced tea. Louis had the turkey and cheese sandwich, chips, and a beer. The food was delicious, although it was a bit of a wait for it. Luckily,, it gave me time to fix Gracie a bottle and feed her.

Once we were done with the meal, it was off to the kangaroo sanctuary. Louis took Gracie on his hip and began bouncing around saying something about being a kangaroo. I couldn’t help the smile that spread across my face. Gracie was gums, drool, and smiles. I took out my phone and took a few pics before sliding it back into the baby bag. 

When we finally got to the kangaroos, Louis was fidgeting more than ever. He could not keep still.

“Hazza, look!” he practically yelled to me.

“I see them, Lou. Calm down a bit babe.”

“I can’t, Haz. I love these things. They are so fascinating to me.” He said. :How can you not be more excited. Even Gracie is all smiles."

“That is because of you.” I exclaimed and he shot me a look.

“No, Haz. It is because she has a great love for these creatures just as her father.” Louis said in a “matter of fact” tone smiling a bit.

“Whatever.” I replied shaking my head. The fond never left my face.

After Louis asked a million questions to the attendants about the kangaroos, we decided to visit the gift shop.

“Aww, look Haz. I am going to get this for Gracie.” Louis said. It was a giant stuffed koala with their young on its back. It was very nice.

“Lou. That is pretty expensive. Are you su…” I started but was cut off by Louis grunting.

“Haz. Nothing is too expensive for my baby girl. I want her to have it. It is only a stuffed toy. Is it ok with you?” He asks.

“Fine,” I eventually say, “but you will not spoil her.”

“Haz, she is a baby. She is naturally spoiled anyway.” He said laughing.

I shook my head and we went picking up a few more items for our families and then we exited the park. Gracie became a bit fussy on the ride back and I knew she was a bit hungry. I gave her one of her biscuits to hold her until we arrived back. 

“Haz, are you ok? You have been a bit quiet since we left the gift shop.”

“Yes.” I said a bit too quickly. I don’t know why. I was ok. We had a wonderful day and now it was coming to an end. Why was I so antsy all of a sudden. 

“Thank you for today,” I say trying to lighten the mood. 

“You don’t have to thank me Haz, but you are welcome all the same. I hope we get to do more things like this. I really had fun today.”

When we arrived back at the penthouse, I fed Gracie and gave her a bath. We watched a bit of television and soon it was nearing ten pm. Louis got up and went to lay Gracie down. She had fallen asleep in her bouncer. When he came back he just stared at me from his spot on the couch.

“What is it?” I asked.

“Are you sure you are ok?” he said. “I hope I didn’t over step any parenting boundaries buying the toy. If I did, I apologize and it won’t happen again.”

“No, Lou. You didn’t. I don’t know what is wrong with me. I think I am a bit afraid that something will happen and you will leave again. I know I said I wanted this, but that does not mean I am not afraid.”

“Haz,” Louis called to me, sliding closer. “I promise I will never leave you again. I love you more than anything. You and Gracie are everything to me. Please, put your fears aside. If you don’t, how will we progress. You will always be second guessing. Just trust me. I promise I won’t give you a reason not to ever again,” He said with glossy eyes. “Please babe.”  
I leaned in and kissed his lips softly with silent tears streaming down my face. “I love you, Haz,” he whispered against my lips and I shuddered. He pulled me closer and I climbed onto his lap, my knees resting near his hips.

“I promise I won’t hurt you again. You are all I want so much it’s hurting. I want us to be a family. I want to watch Gracie grow up. I want to marry you someday Haz and have more babies with you. You’re everything to me. You were even when I didn’t have you.”

I smashed my lips into his. I was so overwhelmed by his words. I know he was being sincere. I could see it in his eyes. I know my Louis. We can read each other like an open book. I know in my heart things are going to work out this time. Nick and Stan can go to hell.

I begin to grind my hips down on Louis a bit. Even though I was not exactly ready for sex, there were definitely other things we could do. He held me tight around my waist, a little surprised by my sudden movements.

“Babe,” he grunted when I did a particularly hard grind.  
Before I knew it, he was removing my shirt as well as his own. He ran his hands all over my torso and pulled me closer to him as I continued to rock our clothes cocks together. His body was so solid and strong and felt so good against my own. I felt so safe in his arms. We both knew Gracie was sleeping close by in the next room, so we stayed as quiet as possible, though it was getting hard.

“Off!” He said grabbing the top of my jeans. 

I removed my jeans and his as well, climbing back into his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to grind down on him again. I threw my head back enjoying this beautiful feeling. Louis began kissing my neck and marking me as he grunts saying, “Mine,” into my skin. 

I knew I wasn’t going to last much longer. Breathy moans filled the room. Louis pulled me closer and grabbed my ass so tight as he began to grind up onto me. I wrapped my arms around his head, grabbed his hair and began kissing him fiercely as he began to rock my hips back and forth while rolling his hips in a circle beneath me.

“Louis,” I said nearly out of breath. My body was turning into jelly. “I need to cum. Please babe.”

“Ok babe,”He said slowing his motions and reaching in my boxers. I nearly squealed when he grabbed my cock, along with his own and began pumping them fiercely after gathering the bit of precum that had been leaking to make the slide easier. I wrapped my hand around his and fell into his rhythm. I leaned in and began kissing him more slowly and passionately this time. I know I look totally wrecked.

I tightened my hold a bit. Louis’ pulled back from the kiss, threw his head back and gasped, mouth falling open. He was so sexy.

I knew I was about to cum and Louis did as well. He always knew. My whole body tensed and Louis sat his head up, opened his eyes to look at me, and said, “Cum.”

Between the look in his eyes and the dominance in his voice I came with a cry of his name. My orgasm was so powerful I thought I would black out. Stream after stream painted a beautiful picture between us. I allowed my head to fall over onto Louis’ shoulder. I couldn’t move.

“So good for me, baby.” He said as he gathered some of my cum bringing it to his lips and then down to his c.ock to help him reach his orgasm.  
Soon, Louis was a moaning mess and began to rut his hips up and I knew he was about to cum. 

I gathered my strength and slid off his lap. I fell on my knees in front of him, removed his head, and licked a teasing long stripe from the base to the top of his cocked, swirling my tongue at the end. Then I took him fully into my mouth. Gosh how I missed this. 

Louis seemed to lose his breathe a bit and grabbed the back of my head.  

“Ah, fuck, Harry.” He breathed out heavily. His legs began to tremble and I took him to the back of my throat, coming back up and swirling my tongue around the head before sinking back down.

“Gonna come babe, fuck,” he growled pretty soon.

One last hit to the back of my throat and he was done for. He came hard down my throat and I swallowed every last drop. “Mmmm babe.” I say. Taste so good.” 

He pulled me back into his lap, wiped the cum off of us with his shirt, and then kissed me hard running his hands up and down my back.

“I love you,” he whispered against my lips and began peppering kisses anywhere he could reach. I giggled and wrapped my arms around him tight. “I love you too babe.”

I have missed him so much. I feel like I am home for the first time in a long time.  
Louis is my home, I am his and we will be ok as long as we’ve got each other. 

Nothing will come between us again.

Words:37578

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of the new chapter? Next chapter is Louis' game
> 
> GRACIE: https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Falwaysrememberphoto.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2013%2F03%2F446A5017-Edit1.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Falwaysrememberphoto.com%2Fbutler-pa%2F&docid=YqkjJWjurOyEjM&tbnid=ZCx-JWgFnAHvDM%3A&vet=1&w=720&h=480&client=ms-android-americamovil-us&bih=454&biw=320&q=four%20month%20old%20baby&ved=0ahUKEwiH3YCitcjSAhWFMyYKHe__BmQQMwg8KAIwAg&iact=mrc&uact=8


	14. Chapter 14-Game Day/Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took forever  
> Thanks to Babygurl_stylinson for this chapter
> 
> Youll notice i added a few more tags

Harry's pov:

It has been four days and things have been going great. I was so glad I had decided to take this trip with Lou. We only had three days remaining. Lou has been doing a lot of training and we had very little time together. That was ok though. This was a very important game so the coach had them doing more practicing. 

He was always tired after practice so it was mostly come home, eat, chill on the couch, shower, and sleep. I wished we had more time for us. I knew it would come. I was just ready to feel his hands on me again. Oh well, maybe after the game.

Since the second night when we were intimate, things have been getting so much better. I feel even closer to him and it is beginning to feel like a relationship again. 

Louis is so amazing to me and Gracie. I know he will never hurt us again. All the while though, I have a bad feeling in my gut. I can’t get the two who shall not be named out of my mind. I am afraid they will try something to hurt us or to separate us. It makes me really afraid. Louis tells me not to worry and that it is my imagination, but it does not help. 

Louis had come home stressed one night after practice and I asked him what was wrong. At first he did not want to say, but he finally said two things I did not want to hear… Nick and Stan. I hated them so much and I wish I could just wipe them off the face of the earth. They had done nothing but caused problems since I met them. I just hope everything goes alright at the game tomorrow. 

Louis said they have been giving him a hard time and that they ignore him as much as possible during game play. I hate feeling so helpless because I want to do something to make them just stop all the bullshit games, but I can’t do a thing. It hurts and I begin to cry.

“Babe,” I hear Louis say lying in bed beside me. At first I don’t answer and he calls me again, puts his arm securely around me, and pulls me close. “Are you alright,” he asks me. No. I am not ok, but I don’t want to bring him down the night before his big game. 

I shake my head and tell him I am fine, scooting impossibly closer to him at the same time. I know he doesn’t believe me, but he lets it go. “I love you so much babe,” I whisper. He kisses me slowly and I melt into the kiss. His lips are like a sin. Moving slowly with mine and it drives me insane. I feel like I could cum if he kissed me long enough. 

“Babe,” I moaned and he began to palm me lightly through my boxers. I cried out a bit but not too loudly. It felt so good. 

“You are so tense for some reason babe,” he said to me. “I need to loosen you up a bit so you can rest.” He kissed me again, still palming me through my boxers. He slowly kissed down my cheek and onto my neck. Gosh this feels so good I thought to myself. I tried to touch him, but he pushed my hands back. “This is all for you, love. Just lay back and let me take care of you,” he quickly said. I moaned at that and curled my fingers in his soft feathery hair.

His mouth felt so good on my neck. His tongue was so warm and teasing. I really wanted to take the next step and allow him to make love to me, but I won’t say anything right now. I am just going to enjoy whatever he gives me. When the time finally does come, I know it will be beautiful. 

Louis began to trail his tongue down my chest. My breath hitched as he circled his tongue around my nipple. 

“Babe,” I squealed. My nipples have always been so sensitive. He was relentless. Sucking, nibbling, licking, and biting them over and over again. I wanted to scream. I couldn’t stop squirming. It was so little and so much all at once. It was torture and it seemed to go on and on.

I started to feel overwhelmed and my cock was throbbing and leaking. I have never orgasmed from Lou teasing and playing with my nipples. He was moaning like he enjoyed it so much and it just added fuel to my fire. “Uh, babe. I’m gonna cum.” I screamed whispered, surprised at my own self. This is a first and I feel a bit embarrassed of my sensitivity. 

“Let go babe,” Louis rasped out. I came in between our chest and he merely said, “One,” and began to move lower. 

He licked a round my naval, dipping his tongue in and out. I moaned at the feel. He traced my v-line with his tongue and moved to kiss the head of my cock. I arched my back to the point I thought it would break. He kept teasing me and I couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Babe, please. Do something. ANYTHING!” I cried out. I felt like I was about to burst from anticipation. This was sweet torture given to me in only the way Louis could give it. I loved him so much. He took my cock in his hand and licked a long, slow stripe from the bottom to the tip. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I fisted the sheets. 

He slowly took the head in his mouth and sucked on it a bit, still teasing. He slowly sank down until his nose was in my pubes. I love the fact he has no gag reflex. He began to suck on my cock and I lost it. I grabbed his head and began to fuck into his mouth. He grabbed my hips and pressed them down firmly, popped of my cock, and looked at me.  
“Be still,” he said and I froze. I love it when he is so dominant with me.

“Yes baby,” was my simple reply.

 

“Suck,” he said sticking three fingers in my mouth. I obeyed and sucked them hard. 

Swirling my tongue and looking him straight into his eyes. He groaned at the sight and pulled his fingers out. He kissed my lips softly and smirked. He quickly pushed my legs up and wrapped them around his head once he settled between them. He began to tease my rim with his tongue. It felt so good and I could hardly keep quiet. Then I felt his finger at my entrance. He slid it in and began pumping slowly. I was a wilting mess under him. I could hardly control myself anymore. 

I was so overwhelmed at the sensations that were going through my body. I let out a chant of, “Louis,” as he began to speed up, sucking my balls into his mouth, and hitting my spot relentlessly. He added another finger pumping in and out quickly and then adding another. 

“Aaaaaaaah, babe! Fuck. Feels so goo- Shit. I’m gonna come. I need to come. Please can I come!” I began to chant. I didn’t need to ask permission, but I felt I should. 

“Shoot it!” Louis nearly screamed with his raspy voice. He sounded as wrecked as I felt. I came again and I felt like I would pass out. Itfelt amazing. “Two,” is all Louis replied as he grabbed my cock.

“Louis, please. I can’t babe.” I said as he used my cum for lube and I tried to get away. 

My cock was so sensitive to the touch. I had tears streaming down my face. I was in utter bliss. It was a perfect blend of pain and pleasure. Louis was working me over in such a way that it was almost too much to handle. He was stroking me in fast, tight strokes. I began to nearly scream when he took me into his mouth. I could not be still. I was full on sobbing at this point. I felt like I would explode from the inside out. My body was hot and flustered. I banged my fist on the bed and sobbed begging Louis to release me. I was in pain and pleasure, and it was just too great. I couldn’t take it any longer. 

“Three,” is all Louis mumbled around my cock. 

He began to swirl his tongue and bob his head relentlessly. I lifted off the bed and he propped his arm across my stomach. His mouth was like a suction on my cock. Then, he started to rub and tug my balls with his hand. “Babe, please. I can’t do three.” I begged while tears streamed down my face. I could hardly move anymore now but I didn’t want him to stop. I just let him have his way with my body. He has loved me up so good and made me forget all my troubles. He has totally destroyed me. I love him so much. I can’t move anymore. 

I feel like I am floating away. It feels so good. “Come on, H. Come for me.” Louis said in a strong voice. I looked him in the eye and all I could see was love and lust. I felt him shudder and he moaned heavily around my cock, sending me over the edge. My eyes rolled back. I couldn’t think anymore. “Mmm. You taste so good, H.” Louis said as he licked me clean. He climbed back in the bed and pulled me into his arms. He was speaking to me but I could not hear him clearly. It is like he was somewhere far off. I felt like I was in a trance. I’m flying.

(Louis’ POV)  
Harry has been really stressed out that something was going to happen with Stan and Nick and I have tried to reassure him that it would be ok. It has not been working. Yeah, he agreed but I knew he didn’t mean it. I just let it go and came up with a new plan. It was a two-part plan. One part was on game day and the other part was tonight. I would make him forget about his worries one way or another. I knew he had not been sleeping well, so I pretended to be asleep. 

When I heard him began to sob, I knew it was time to put my plan into action. After I pulled him close to me, I began kissing him slowly and then proceeded to wreck him. I pulled out all the stops. Not stopping at one orgasm. I wanted three. As he approached his last, I came in my pants from the sight of him. I had been trying to hold back but I couldn’t any longer. He was all sweaty and his body was glistening, he was littered with my marks, and his hair was a mess. He had fully given himself to me and was completely wrecked. 

Now here we are. Subspace. This has never happened before. He has come close but it has never actually happened. I knew he was close when he went pliant and fully submitted to me. It was so amazing. I am overwhelmed that he feels this safe with me. He completely trusts me with him and it brought tears to my eyes. Now, I have to bring him back with me. We only dabbled in BDSM but never anything this deep. Luckily, I know what to do. I could get used to this. I want to pleasure him this thoroughly always.

"Babe,” I began to whisper. “Come back to me, H. I need you to come back to me babe.” I stroked his hair and continued to whisper sweet praising words to him. He was practically glowing. He looked so beautiful. 

As I continued whispering sweet words to him, he slowly began to move and blinked his eyes a bit. “Baby,” I called to him and he cut his eyes to look at me. “Are you with me,” I asked him and he slowly began to nod. 

“You spaced out babe for the first time ever.”

I got him a drink of water and allowed him to slowly drink it, being sure he didn’t take too much at first. “Babe,” he said to me. I looked at him and he smiled. “I love you so much. I have never felt like that. I felt so free. I didn’t want it to end.” 

I smiled at him and asked, “What would I do if I didn’t have you back with me babe? You had to come back. Now we need to sleep, love. We have a big day tomorrow.” He sighed and snuggled into my side and buried his face on my chest. “I love you so much Louis. Please never leave me again.” Tears filled my eyes and I promised him I never would leave him again. 

My alarm went off and it was game day. I was a bit freaked out but I was also pumped and ready. I woke Harry up with a blowie just because, and then we proceeded to shower. He returned the favor and once we washed we got out to prepare for the day. 

He went in to wake up Gracie so he could feed and dress her once he had dressed himself. I sat in silence as I began to prepare myself mentally for the game. I knew things had been going downhill at practice because of Nick and Stan trying to play dirty. We would split in teams and pay against each other. They would always try to be excessively forceful and knock me down when they were able to catch me off guard. They had even threatened that they had a special surprise for me during the game. I paid no attention to them and warned them to stay away from me. I didn’t tell Harry.

“Ready to go?” Harry asked me. He was very cheerful this morning. I knew some of it was an act, but it was ok. He was trying to put on a carefree face for my sake, even though I knew he was not alright. I could still see the worry in his eyes, but it was very faint. Nevertheless, we packed up Gracie and headed to the car. Once we got to the arena, the stands were beginning to fill. Harry was in the box so he did not have to worry about getting to a seat. I walked him to the box and pecked his lips. “Be careful babe,” he whispered to me. 

“Always,” I returned and kissed Gracie on her head. I waved goodbye to them before making my way to the locker rooms. 

All the rest of the team had come in and were suiting up. Stan and Nick noticed me come in and looked to each other before turning and smirking at me as I threw on my uniform. I knew they had something planned. I would just have to keep my guard up and hope for the best. 

(Harry’s POV)  
I had such an amazing night with Louis. I can’t believe I went under. It felt amazing and I could have stayed that way forever. Then Louis woke me this morning with an amazing blowjob. I looked down at him and he smirked. 

“The early bird gets the worm,” he said with a smirk. Afterwards, I returned the favor in the shower. Finally, after we were washed and clean, we got out to get ready for the day. The closer we got to game time, the more on edge I became. I knew something was going to happen. I was literally shaking. Once we arrived at the box and Louis kissed us goodbye, I began to panic. I knew that Louis had been holding out a bit on what happened at practice, but I didn’t know what. I just hope it was nothing physical. I don’t know what Nick and Stan are capable of, but if they hurt my baby there will be hell to pay.

Just as the home team was making their way to the field for warmups, I felt a hand on my shoulder. “Is this seat taken sir?” A familiar Irish voice asked me. “Niall?” I said as I slowly turned. “Omg, Niall! What are you doing here?” I asked while I squeezed the life out of him. 

“Louis got his manager to arrange this after you agreed to come with him. He didn’t want you to be alone during the game.” My heart skipped a beat. Gosh I love that man I thought to myself.  
Now, it was time for the game to start. We hadn’t even noticed Louis’ team coming out because we were so engrossed in our chat. 

I found Louis on the field just before the coin toss. He is number 28. That number will always be so special to us. That is the day we found each other. He also has it tattooed on his hand. Instead of me having a matching tat, I chose to wear a ring on my wedding finger. Call it cheesy or whatever, but this was our thing.

As the game was about to begin, I noticed Stan and Nick standing close and saying something to each other while pointing down the field. 

I know they are planning something. They are not even supposed to be standing together right now. Nick sprinted to his spot and soon after it was time for kickoff. 

Everything was going well and the score was 2-1 in our favor. Niall and I were cheering and I was bouncing Gracie on my hip. Soon after, the clock ran down and the first half ended. Louis looked so tired and run down. Stan and Nick were hardly giving him any assistance. It is like they were setting him up for something. I told Niall about what I thought and what had happened before we left. He agreed that things seemed to be a bit shady. He was really into football and he knew something was off before I did. Oh well, all I can do is hope things will be ok.

The second half soon began and things were the same. Louis shot for a goal and missed. I noticed Stan laughing and nodded his head to Nick. The opposing team scored a goal and brought the score to a tie. Everyone was on their feet as the game wound down and Louis was trying to get the ball. Once he finally had it, he made for the goal. Once he had a pretty clear shot, he kicked. It is like time stood still. Just as the ball was leaving the ground I saw him fall over and Nick was on top of him. I immediately ran up to the glass and tried to see what was going on. Nick stood up but Louis didn’t move and his leg was bent a bit weirdly. The medics ran out onto the field. They flipped him over and began to check him. Niall was trying to keep me calm, saying he would be ok. They were doing chest compressions and I began to cry. “Niall. Niall!” I screamed. 

“What is going on?” He looked at me with sympathetic eyes and did not speak. Gracie was screaming on my hip but I could not bring myself to comfort her. 

Niall took her and began to calm her down as we both looked on with wide eyes and shaky breaths. All the team was crowded around except Stan and Nick. They were sat on the bench. Everyone had their heads down and I began to scream. I did not care who else was in the box or how they looked at me when I screamed. I screamed for Louis. I begged him to move. He never did. They put him on the stretcher with an oxygen mask and began to carry him off the field. 

“Louis!” I screamed at the top of my lungs and began to run. I had to get to him. 

As I reached the doors that would lead me to the locker rooms, I was met by a smirking Stan and Nick. Nick grabbed my arm and put his hand over my mouth. I was struggling to get away, but he was holding me too tight. Stan tied a gag around my mouth and I was unable to keep a sound. Tears began to stream down my eyes even more. Tears of pure anger and hatred for these two fucking idiots in front of me streamed down my face and dripped onto my shirt. They dragged me to a janitor’s closet off to the side and pushed me inside and came in behind me. 

“Trying to get to your Louis, yeah?” Stan said with a small smile on his face. 

“Well guess what? You don’t ever have to worry about seeing him again. We made sure he won’t play again and now we are taking the only thing we wanted all along. You!” 

That was the last thing I heard before everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do u think is gonna happen to Harry and is louis going to be ok? Tune in to next time to find out.


	15. Bad News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me forever to get this i wanted to see where i wanted the chapter to go.sorry if there are any errors 
> 
> Ps some medical info i researched for this chapter,but other i tried.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Previously on my sweet baby...

"Well guess what? You don't ever have to worry about seeing him again. We made sure he won't play again and now we are taking the only thing we wanted all along. You!" 

That was the last thing I heard before everything went dark.

Harry's pov:

I groaned as I came back to consciousness, I forgot at the moment where I was until it hit me, Stan and Nick had me held hostaged in a janitor closet.My head was pounding and I wanted to know how Louis was. I knew my baby girl was safe with Niall.

"Ah! sleeping beauty is awake," Stan said, sitting near me on the floor, a smirk displayed on his face.

"Shut up." I ordered.

"No need to be mean princess," he said sweetly.

"Let me the fuck out of here I need to know how Louis is doing and need to get to my daughter!" I yell.

"Harry, you no longer need that prick you'll be happier with me and we'll raise Gracie together," he said, rubbing my leg up and down.

"Don't fucking touch me for one , and I would never be with you two i'll never let Gracie be around someone who is as psychotic as you,"

That seemed to piss Stan off. 

"You'll learn to love me," he smiles evily continuing to touch me.

He came closer towards me and tried to kiss me, anger surged through me.

I made a fist and punched him right in the face. "I told you not to fucking touch me," I said.

"You fucking twat, you're going to pay for that," he warns.

I stand as he comes towards me but I punch him hard as I can.I was wondering where Grimshit was during this. He punched me in my stomach knocking the breath out of me.Once i had caught my breath I punched him in the nose, it bleeding immediately.

We continued to fight until we heard a commotion outside. Stan kicked me and went out to see what was going on. Once the door was open it revealed Niall beating the shit out of Grimshaw.He had him in a headlock and Grimshaw was turning red. I saw that Stan was going to help him, so i jumped onto his back knocking him down to the ground. I started kicking him repeatedly.

"This is for Louis, *kick* this is for making Louis think we were together *kick* ,and this is for touching me," I said, kicking him one last time."

"Okay Harry I think he gets it," Niall says, sitting next to a bruised Nick.

I looked down and Stan's jaw was bruised along with his eye, and he was clutching his stomach.

"How did you know I was here," I asked.

"Well I noticed you didn't come back and I saw Nick amd I followed him, but he caught me and we got into an argument. I found out everything and now we're here, I called the police they should be here soon," he explains.

"Good, where is Gracie?" 

Niall went out and came in with a car seat.Gracie was sleeping soundly in her carseat.

"You had my daughter out there during your fight with Nick?" I ask.

"She was safe." He defended.

Before I could say something we heard sirens, which meant the police were here.

Two officers came "We got a call about an attempted kidnapping from a Niall Horan," the officer said.

"Yeah, the two guys over there knocked my friend out and held him hostage here and they purposely injured our friend," he explained.

"Officers  arrest those two men over there," the cop ordered.

The officers arrested Nick and Stan, they were pissed off.

"You'll pay for this," Stan  warned.

They got hauled into the backseat  of the police cruiser and the officer drove away.

"Those two will probably get charged will attempted kidnapping, but I need you to make an statement before you head back to England," he told me.

I nod and he leaves. Gracie was starting to wake up and I wanted to see Louis.Niall knew so we got into the car and headed to St. Vincent's Hospital.

We arrived at the hospital and once the car was parked I frantically took my seatbelt off,grabbed Gracie and headed in to the front desk.

"Hi I'm Harry Styles and my boyfriend Louis Tomlimson was brought in here an hour ago." I said.

"I'm sorry sir but family only." She says, looking apologetic.

"I'm the only family he has here,his mum and stepdad are back in England," I fight back.

I kept on trying to persuade her to let me go see him but she said no but a middle age doctor came up to me.

"Did you say you're here to see Louis Tomlinson?" he asked.

"Yes,"I reply confused.

"I'm his doctor, Dr. Corden," he introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Harry Styles, what's going on with him?" I ask.

"Well he just got done with surgery, he fractured his pattalur which is the knee bone, he'll probably be sleeping the anethesia off, come on I'll take you to him.

"Louis is going to be so pissed," Niall chimes in.

"Yupp," I reply.

We reached Louis' room and we walked in, Louis looked pale, his leg was hanging in a cast and his hair was disheveled and he was hooked up to an I.V.

I sat in a nearby chair with Gracie and held his hand as he slept.

"Now, Mr. Tomlinson knows his injuries but when he wakes up we'll tell him everything," the doctor replies.

"Okay, thank you," I said, smiling.

"Do you want something to eat from the cafeteria?" Niall asks.

"Sure, can you heat up the water in her bottle she hasn't ate for awhile," I say as he nods.

I was sitting in the chair nodding off but I caught myself,I was exhausted,no wonder of what I've been tbrough today. Gracie happily sucked on her fingers as Niall comes back with two bags a crisps and two sandwhiches.One for him and for me.

"Thanks mate," I smiled.

I grabbed the warm up bottle from Niall and fed Gracie with one hand while I ate my Turkey in the other. 

I burped Gracie and let her finish the rest of the bottle,she managed to spit up on her outfit so I changed her into a onesie with overalls that had roses on it.

 

I gave her a binky and Niall of course took her.

"I wonder how long he'll be out," I wondered out loud.

"I don't know, maybe in the next couple of hours," Niall replied.

"Maybe." I shrugged.

Gracie fell asleep in Nialls arms so I put her in tje carrier by the seats. I heard a groan and looked over. Louis was awake.

"Harry?" He asked,voice scratchy and hoarse.

"Yes, I'm here," I replied.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Stan tried to kidnap me but him and Nick are in police custody now," I explained.

"Good, I'm glad you're okay, what about Gracie?" Louis asked.

"She's over there sleeping in the carrier," I gesture towards the chair.

Louis groaned while he tried to sit up.

"Here let me help you," I offered.

 

I fluffed his pillows and sat him up. Dr. Corden came in a few moments later.

"Ah! Mr. Tomlinson glad to see you awake."

"Yeah but I feel like death," he grumbled.

"Well you just had surgery," he chuckled.

"So what's the verdict?" Louis asked.

"Well you already know you fractured your petalular bone. You will be in the cast for eight weeks so you won't be able to play soccer for the rest of season or might not even at all,depends when your doctor takes the cast off." he explained.

"What! this is bull-crap the championships are in less than a week and football is my life," he yelled.

"Louis calm down," i said, smmothingly

"No, If i don't get to play football then I have nothing," he says.

"You have me," I replied.

"I mean I have no other career to fall back on, if it turns out that I cant play ever again," 

"Well right now we don't know that, but as of right now you can't play. You will be on crutches for 6-8 weeks and and after that you will do physical therapy and time will tell if you can play," Dr. Corden explains.

 

That calmed Louis a bit.

"So how long do I have to stay here?" he asked.

"We'll keep you for two days to make sure there is no infection if you're all good you can leave." He said.

He soon left and Louis was pouting becausehe wanted to leave amd so did I to be honest. Niall woke up from a little nap and grabbed Gracie who was now fully awake.

"Someone missed her daddy," I cooed, handing her to louis eho was making grabby hands at her.

She immediately settled in Louis's arms.

"So, how long was I out?" Louis asks.

"About an hour," I replied.

"It'll suck if I can never play football again, I worked so hard to get where I'm at," he says, pouting.

"I'm sure everything will be okay." I reassure him.

"I hope so." He says.

It was turning into the evening and I had to get back to the penthouse to get Gracie to bed. They wouldn't let me stay at the hospital with Louis much to his dismay.

"Alright call me of you need anything." I say as louis kisses  
Gracie on the forehead.

"I will,goodnight haz." He said, giving me a quick kiss.

I grabbed the carrier and we headed back to the penthouse and Niall went to his hotel.

I took the lift up and went inside. It was pretty lonely without Louis being here. I took gracie to the bathroom and drew her a bath. The water was warm amd i sat her in the baby bathtub. 

I washed her hair and body and got her out,taking her to the room,drying her off.

I put a diaper on her. Next came the lotion and then dressed her in a onesie and socks.

"Now you're squeaky clean," I cooed at her as she babbled nonsense.

I gave her a bottle with cereal in it and watched netflix til she fell asleep.

"Goodnight,pumpkin," I whispered and gave her a kiss on the head,laying her in the playpen.

I turned the monitor on and changed into sweats and laid in bed.I decided to text Louis goodnight.

Goodnight,lou I'll see you tommorow.

Goodnight, and can't wait:)

I sat my phone on the nightstand and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you thinks gonna happen now since Louis is out for the season
> 
> Some drama coming soon.
> 
> Thanks for.the continuing support.
> 
> Commentsand kudos are love


	16. Discharged/going home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter.sorry if i forgot any errors.thanks for my friend helping.

Harry's pov:

It was 7:30 a.m. and I heard a ring throughout the penthouse, I woke up and answered it, trying not to disturb Gracie, who surprisingly was still fast asleep.

I went into the hallway and accepted the call.

"Hello?" I asked, into the phone.

"Hey Haz, its me Louis, I just wanted to let you know that there aren't any infections and I'm being discharged today, they just don't know what time," he explained.

"Okay, once Gracie is awake and fed I'll be up," I said.

"Okay, see you then." Louis said.

We hung up and I went in to see if Gracie was still sleeping, which of course she wasn't.

"Hey princess," I cooed at her.

I took her over on the bed to change her diaper once that was done I took her out to the living room sitting her in the bouncer. I went to the luggage and got out her oatmeal flavored cereal. I made a bottle and mixed some cereal together. 

I lifted her up a bit in the bouncer so I could feed her. While I was feeding her I got a text from Niall.

Hey you awake?

Yes, Louis woke me up, he's getting discharged today. Whats up?

Nm, do you want me to go to the hospital with you

Sure,if you want

Okay.

 

I packed up Gracie' diaper bag   and made sure she had everything she needed. Next I dressed her in a two piece outfit that mum had got her.

 

She was all finished so I sat her in the playpen so.I could get dressed.It was hot so I put a pair of shorts on with a white tank top.

My phone beeped in the meantime:  
Are you on your way?

Damn he was impatient. Harry thought to himself

I will be in a few.:)

Okay.

I put Gracie in her carrier  and grabbed my car keys on the way out.

I reached Sydney Memorial and parkedthe car,Niall just arriving as well.

"Hey," Niall greeted me.

"Hey," I said back.

We headed up to Louis room and walked him. He was watching tv.

"Hey,babe," i said pecking his mouth.

"Hey, the doctor came in it'll be an hour before I'm discharged, now give me my baby," Louis said making grabby hands toward her.

I rolled my eyes and got her out of the car seat,handingher to him.

"Daddy missed you so much," Louis cooed at her. Gracie gave him a small smile.

She loved her daddy.

"So did book our flight home?" I asked Louis.

"No I did," Niall butted in.

"Oh thank you Niall," i said.

"No problem,mate our flight is at 3," he smiled.

"Okay,"

In the meantime Louis played with gracie as i sat back and watched. I'm glad he only missed three months of her life. I got to thinking though.louos and I acted like a couplebut we haven't made anything official.Maybe that was something we should do.

Two hours passed and Louis was finally discharged. 

"Take care Mr. Tomlinson amd don't forget to visit with your doctor," the doctor told Louis

"Okay thank you," louis said with a small smile.

I wheeled Louis down to the car while Niall carried Gracie.

Louis had called a car ahead of time and eould have someone pick up the rentals we had used.

We arrived to the penthouse and Louis crutched his way to the couch and sat down.

"Ugh, I hate these crutches," Louis said, agitated.

"At least Nick and Stan are getting what they deserve," I said, happily and Louis nods in agreement.

"Well while you have Gracie I'm going to go pack the luggage, our flight is in an hour." 

I went into our room and packed all the clothes in two suitcases and made sure we wouldn't forget anything. I sat the stuff by the door.

Three o'clock came quickly and we were in the 1st class section which was amazing.

I sat next to Louis while Niall sat by a pretty brunette who he was trying to flirt with.He failed.

"I'm so glad to be going home," Louis admitted.

"Me too, are you going to stay with me?" 

"Of course,"

"When I go back to work we'll have to hire a nanny to help with Gracie til you heal." I said, not liking the idea but had no choice.

"I'll call when we get home," Louis said, he seemed down.

Louis and I ended up falling asleep throughout the ehole flight and around midnight we got home and I was happy.But Louos didn't seem it as he hobbled with the crutches.

Louis is irritated with himself as he struggles to get around and being the lad I am, I notice right away and rush to his side leaving Gracie in the bouncer as I helped him. 

Once seated on the couch, I sigh realizing how hard it'll be with Louis in crutches. 

"I know what you're thinking," Louis suddenly says breaking me from my thoughts. I try to pull a confused look as I asked him to clarify. 

"You think I'll be a bother don't you?" He says, noticing how his voice cracked as he was almost in tears. 

Great not even ten minutes being at home and we weren't starting well. 

"I would never think that," I say trying to save us from an argument, one that was unnecessary of course. 

He scoffs, "Harry, if I can't play then who am I?" 

I raise my eyebrows, "You're Louis. You're father of Gracie and I love you so much." 

"I just can't Haz, I'm a fucking loser if I can't play," He whimpers as he looks down at Gracie making sure she was alright. 

"Hey now don't say that," I warn leaning close towards him. I lean my head on his shoulder trying to soothe the pain he must be in right now. 

I sure hope he would not think poorly of himself for long because he needed himself more than me right now. 

"I'll always be here for you Louis," I say softly afraid he would break at any moment. I had never seen him so vulnerable so this must have really broken him. Which meant it broke me as well. 

We were in this together. 

It was late so I put pajamas on gracie and laid her in the crib her falling asleep instanty.

I went into the room and took my shirt and shorts off sliding into bed next to Louis.

"You'll get better it just takes time and I'll be here for you eveey step of the way," I told him softly.

"I know Im sorry I snapped," he apologized.

"Lets get some sleep," I said.

And for the first time I was the big spoon. I kissed Louis and we fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im getting writers block fpr this story if you have any ideas let me know.hope the story wasnt to boring.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

Harrys pov:  
How do you feel today?" I ask Louis as he enters the kitchen from his nap. He sighs as he walks towards me in his crutches and sits down on the island with caution and a little help from me. 

"Not so good," He replies frowning. I let out a shaky breath as I place my hand on top of his in a nice gesture. 

"You'll get better Louis," I say giving him a slight smile. He sends me a smile back and laughs a bit. 

"Where's Gracie Haz?" 

"Oh I put her down for a nap as well, she should be walking up soon," I answer remembering that I needed to bring up a specific topic. 

"L-Lou?" 

"Hm," He replies lifting his head up again. "We need a nanny for Gracie.." I trail off. 

He looks down biting his lip, "Do we have to?" 

"Yes Louis, and I already put in an ad so we should be getting applicants in a few," I explain. 

He gives a short nod and I help him on to his feet and into our room to get dressed. 

\---time skip---

We had interviewed almost everyone who had showed up, we just needed two more but the current one kept giving me the vibe that we'd have trouble soon. 

"How long have you babysat?" I ask, grabbing her attention from Louis. She fakes a smile and replies as she turns her gaze back to Louis. 

Louis stutters a question causing the girl to giggle and give him heart eyes. 

"What are really your intentions?" I snap suddenly.  She faces me startled as she chuckles nervously. 

"What do you mean?" She asks innocently. 

"He's not part of the job, so if that's what you're trying to get out of this job then you'd best me off," I glare as I cross my arms. Louis looks dead at me and gives me a bitch face. 

"Harry she's not doing anything," He hisses. I roll my eyes and look straght up at him. 

"She is! Don't you see the way she's looking at you? She wanta you!" I shout catching the attention from the other guests. Louis simply shakes his head and gets up using his crutches in the process. 

"I'll be in your room with Gracie, I hope the next time I talk to you you're aren't a paranoid bitch," He says and walks off with his crutches. I close my eges and curse mentally. My glare not decreasing from the girl," 

"Give Louis my number, sure he'll get tired of you," she smirked leaving me his number and left.

I crumbled the piece of paper angrily and through it away.

I was gettin ready to check on Louis when there was a knock at the door. I opened revealing a brown-haired petite girl standing at the door.

"May I help you I ask?" 

"Yes I'm here about an ad that was placed about needing a nanny," she replied.

"Come in," I said, stepping aside to let her in.

She sat on the chair while I did on the sofa.

"First lets start with your name and how old you are," I told her.

"My name is Chloe, I'm 17 years old," she replied shyly.

"Okay Chloe, why are you interested in this job?"

"I'm here for the summer amd I need this job to help out while I'm here amd also I love kids.

I smiled. "Do you have any experience with children,my daughter is only four months old," I said.

"Yes back home in Ireland I watched a eight month-old for two years but the couple moved, then i started watching a two year old but it's summer so I'm on break from that,"

"That's great, have you taken CPR classes?" She nods.

"Well chloe I think you'll be a great nanny. You can start thursday at 8 a.m.," I said and she smiled.

"Thank you so much," she replied and left.

I went to my bedroom to check on Louis once I arrived I saw him playing woth Gracie.

"Louis, look I'm sorry that I flipped out but that girl was flirting with you and after you left she told me you would get tired of me so she gave me the number, which I threw away," 

Louis sighed. "I'm sorry too, she was a bit of a slut huh? He chuckled.

I laughed, "Oh I hired a girl name Chloe, she has past experience and took a class on CPR," I explained.

"I heard, our child is hungry let's go feed her," Louis said, as I take her into my arms.

Louis crutches his way to the table while I get Gracie a bottle afterwards I fed and burp her. After she was fed I changed her and put her on her activity mat.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, Louis.

"Yes, starving actually,"

"Okay I'm fixing Chicken fajitas for lunch,"

"Yummy,"

I cooked lunch and let it cool down before we ate it.I looked over at Gracie and she was content on her mat. I smiled at her and couldn't believe in weeks to come she will be five months. smiled down at my plate content with how things currently were. I still had a few doubts to be honest about being here with Louis. 

"Louis,"I say with a bit of mumble. "Yeah?" He asks raising his eyebrows confused. "I just wanted to make something clear," I blurt obviously nervous about such topic. He gives me a nod to go ahead and I sigh. "Just wanted to tell you that this is your last chance," I say playing with my fork. 

"What?" He asks shocked. 

"Just if you hurt me once more, you will never see me again Louis," I warn not giving him a look at all. Too afraid to see his reaction. 

He frowned and looked up, "Harry I promise you, I'm not going anywhere," he said, assuringly.

"Okay," I smiled.

After lunch I put the dishes into the dishwasher. Gracie was fussing so I picked her up  and rocked her a bit.I think she was teething.

I got her a teething wash cloth out and wet it with cold water. I went out to the living room where Louis was, watching football.

"She teething?" Louis asked.

"Yes, one of her side teeth are coming in," I replied.

While I was playing with Gracie my phone went off,I recieved a text from mum

Hey love, it's been awhile since I've been down, do you mind if we come down? Were getting a hotel this time.

Of course mum, Louis is staying with me.:)

Everything going okay between you?

Yes, were not official yet but we say I love you, and Gracie just loves him.

Awe that's great, we'll be there tommorow around noon.

Okay!

I put my phone away.

Right afterwards I continued to craddle Gracie in my arms as I watched the screen in front of me. I stared blankly at the screen not quite interested in the game at all so I excused myself with Gracie and we went to the rooms leaving Louis alone. 

I lay down on the bed with Gracie on top of my chest just running my fingers on her back watching how she would smile faintly. I smile continuing my actions as I made the small baby let out giggles. I gasp at how adorable they sounded as her giggles were sort of muffled. 

I take my phone out and open up the camera, wanting to catch it on video, I press record and resume my actions. I laugh along and hug her dearly afterwards locking my phone again and putting it away. 

I started to lightly sing a song that my mother would sing to me, trying to calm her body down by all the movements, and I was surpirsed as how she curled up her finger on mine. I sigh just watching her, admiring her beautiful face that reminded me of Louis.

She was just so small, and I surely was not ready for her to grow up. I suddenly feel the bed dip and notice how Louis suddenly took a seat next to me, probably all done watching the game. He probably had gotten bored too I assumed. 

"You okay?" He asks softly as he takes a look at my face. 

I nod, and with one hand I wipe the extra tears that had slipped as I thought about Gracie aging. 

"She's growing up fast right?" Louis noted as he sighs as well his eyes never leaving mine. I give him a nod and wrapped my arms around her protectively. Even though she's four months, before I know it she'll be a year old.

Louis smiles at the sight and makes his way besides me bringing me into his arms. I bit my tongue to not say anything that would ruin the moment. 

Because here I was wrapped up like a baby while holding an actual baby in my hands. 

Nightfall came and Gracie was sound asleep in her crib.

I was in the bathroom helping Louis change for bed, by getting his clothes.

"Mum's coming to visit," I said, as I slip his pants on.

"That's lovely, I haven't seen her for awhile," Louis expressed happily.

I nodded. Louis slipped under the duvet and laid his head on the pillow

I went to go check on Gracie. She was sound asleep with her pacifier half stickingout of her mouth. I smiled down at her as I covered her up a bit.

I yawned and go back into the room with Louis.

"She still sleeping?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's a sound sleeper jusr like you," I replied, with a small laugh.

"Let's get some sleep," Louis replied yawning.

I agreed. Louis cuddled me against his chest, me sighing contently and fell asleep in a deep peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please lemme know what you thought


	18. Annes visit/dinner outing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning smut towards the end. Sorry it took me a month to update. I been busy trying to find another job. Hope u enjoy.

Harry's pov:  
It was noon and mums plane just had landed. She was going to arrive in fifteen minutes. Gemma couldn't make it this time, which I'm kinda bummed on but I understood she had uni. 

I was currently cooking Louis and I lunch which consisted of a Bacon and lettuce sandwhich with some chips. He was actually in a fairly good mood for supposedly being in pain and we could enjoy lunch since Gracie was laying down for her afternoon nap.

"When will your mum be here?" Louis asked, nervously.

"She will be here in fifteen minutes, don't worry you will be fine," I reassured him.

"Are you sure, last time I seen her was almost a year ago," he said.

"I know but mums not mad anymore." I said.

"Alright," he said taking a bite of his sandwhich.

We finished lunch just in time because there was a knock at the door. I opened it and it was mum.

"Hey honey, how are you?" She asked, bringing me into a hug.

"Good just finished lunch," I replied.

"Hi Anne," Louis greeted, nervously.

Louis was surprised when mum brought him into a hug.I smiled.

"Good to see you Louis,"

"You too,"

"Louis I'm not mad anymore I just hope you dont break my sons heart again,"

"I promise," he stated.

"Okay where is my granddaughter at?" Mom asked excited.

"She is laying down she'll be up probaby in the next half hour," 

"Okay I have some clothes for her,"

"Geez between you and Louis buying her clothes she's going to have her own walk in closet by the time she is one," I laughed.

"She's my first grandchild I have a right to spoil her," Mum defended

"Yeah and I'm her dad,"

"Whatever floats your boat guys," I said jokingly rolling my eyes. 

We all laugh and mum asks about gracie. We tell her that she is down for a nap and then we get to talking and catching up.

"So how have you been harry?" She asks and I shrug. In all honesty, everything as the same. 

"Good I suppose," I say looking towards louis who decided to sit down besides me. 

"That's nice how about you Louis? She asks making small talk. He replies as well and we are filled in with awkward silence. 

"I'm  okay, my knee hurts but I'm glad Harry's here for me," he replied and I smiled fondly.

Moms smiles as well. " How long is it going to take you to heal," she asked Louis.

"The doctor said eight weeks and physical therapy til then," he explained.

A cry could be heard throughout the flat.Gracie was awake. 

"I got her," mom says excitedly going towards her room.

She comes out a few minutes later. "She was wet," 

Gracie looked at me and started fussing and making grabby hands towards me.

"Awe sweetheart do you want daddy," I cooed as i take her in my arms.

I fix her a bottle of formula and grabbed a jar of pears and layed her in the bouncer, propping that up a bit.

She ate her food and bottle but I had to take her out to burp her, once that was done I handed her over to Louis who wanted to hold her.

"Harry do you three want to go out for dinner, it's my treat," she said.

"Sure, sounds good, lou will you be alright going with us?" I asked concerned.

"Yes, I'll be fine," 

"Okay I'll make reservations at that Italian restauraunt for five p.m." she replies

"Okay,"

It was only 1:00 so we had plenty of time. Louis had to do his physical therapy and mom took Gracie to the park. I decided to pick up a bit and load the dish washer.

I vaccumed the rooms, loaded the dish washer and got a shower, getting dressed into blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

 

I slipped my brown chelsea boots on. It was only 3:57 p.m. when I got done with everything. The front door opened and in came Louis from physical therapy.

"Hey, how did therapy go?" I asked.

"Good, getting better each day they said, but still have more steps to go," he replied sitting at the table.

Mom comes through the door with Gracie and puts her in the baby swing.

"She any problem?" I asked.

"Nope, and everyone thought she was cute," mom gloated.

"Of course she is, she comes from me," Louis said.

"Heyyy," I protested.

"Im kidding Haz," 

It was nearing five 'o clock so we packed a bag for Gracie and headed to 'Pacino's Pizza & Pasta Bistro' restaurant.

Once we entered the restaurant we headed up to the guy. 

"Yes, reservation for 5:00 under the name Twist.

"Ah yes, please follow me," he says grabbing three menus.

He lead us to a table.

"Your waitress will be here in a few minutes," he said.

"This place is nice," I complimented.

"Yes very, I passed on my way in to your house," 

A waitress who had dyed black hair and was wearing a floral shirt came over to take our order.I loved her shirt.

"Hi, my name is Mags and I will be your waitress this evening. To start off with drinks what would you like?" 

"I will have a Lemon Ice-tea," what about you babe?" I asked.

"I will have a Sprite please,"

The waitress nodded.

"You ma'me?" 

"I will have a glass of your chardonnay please,"

"Okay I will be back with your drinks and take your order,"

"Thanks love and by the way I love your shirt too," I said and she blushed.

"Thank you."

We chatted and looked at the menu until she came back.

"Okay here are your drinks, are you ready to order" she asled getting a paper and pad ready.

"Yes love, I will have the Spaghetti and meatballs with a side of garlic bread," 

"And you?" she asked Louis.

"I will have the bruschetta meal with bread topped with tomatoes, garlic, campers,olives and mozzarella cheese, please,"

She wrote our stuff down amd took mums order next.

"I will have the lasagna meal please." 

"Okay I will be back shortly with your meals," she said and left

Gracie started fussing so I gave her, her pacifier and she fell back to sleep.

"So how long you staying?" I asked mum.

"Just tonight, I have to go back to work,"

"I know, I go back tommorow and our nanny starts," I stated.

"Awesome," mum replied.

The waitress came back with our orders fifteen minutes later and I was eyeing it, I haven't eaten since noon.

"Hungry babe," Louis said. I blushed at the endearment.

"Thanks,love," The waitress said thank you, nodding and left.

"This looks amazing," Louis said.

We sat and ate our food, Gracie needed a diaper change so I took her to the restroom and changed her. She didn't want to go.back in her carrier so she sat in my lap for.the rest of the time.

"Wow, I'm stuffed," I said, scooting my plate away.

"Me too."

Mom payed the bill after fighting her a bit and we left with filled tummies.

We got to the flat and it was almost 7 and Gracie was due for a bath.

"Love, I think I'm going to head back to my hotel and get some shut eye my flight is at 8 a.m. tommorow."

"Okay, Love you,"

"Love you to honey, bye Louis," she called.

"Bye Ann," Louis replied

After mum left I took Gracie in for a bath and got her done quickly. I put a diaper and lavender lotion on. Next came her blue butterfly PJs that Louis had bought for her.

 

I took her out to the living room and gave her to Louis who was watching football.

"Awe she's wearing the PJs I bought her," Louis said excited.

"Yup." 

It was almost time for her bedtime so I fixed her a bottle with some oatmeal cereal in it. 

"Do you want to feed her?" 

"Of course," he said, and I gave him the bottle.

I took a picture of him feeding her and put it on instagram.

"Harry." he warned me and I just laughed.

"Your football fans already liked the pic," I pointed out.

Gracie fell asleep in the middle of her feeding but I had to make her burp so she wouldn't get a tummy ache. She gave me three and fell back to sleep.

Louis was making a face and I knew he was in pain.

"Louis do you want help with a bath?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied.

"Okay let me lay her down and then I'll help you,"

I layed Gracie in her crib and covered her up. I put the monitor on and took the other one with me.

I helped Louis to the bathroom and he stripped while I ran a bath. I covered his casted foot as he slid down.

"Feel good?" I asked amused.

" yep."

I washed his hair for him and his body, his friend purking up. I laughed.

"Shut up, it's been awhile," he said embarrassed.

" I can help." I offered.

"If you want to," he said too eagerly.

I wet my hand for some lubrication and took a hold of Louis and gave him a few pumps flicking my wrist a bit. He moaned at the contact.

"Faster,"

I pumped my hand faster as Louis put his head back in pleasure.

I continued to pump my hand as Louis let out tiny moans.

"I'm close he warned.

I pumped even faster and out my hand on his slit making him shoot ropes of white. 

I washed my hands and helped him out.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"Yes thank you."

"Your welcome."

I helped with his boxers on him and he crawledin bed. I slipped down to my boxers as well and climbed under with him. I made sure my alarm was set .

He put his arm around me, me loving being the little spoon. We fell into a dreamless sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry i havent updated since august   
>  I had life get in the way but im back now and hope you like this chapter.

Harry's pov:

My phone alarm went off at 7:00. I groaned as I sat up in bed. I was happy about going back to work but will miss Louis and Gracie.

I threw the covers off of me and shook louis lightly.

"Can you listen out for Gracie I have to get ready for work?" I asked.

"Sure."

I went to my dresser and picked out some clothes that consisted of black skinny jeans and my rolling stones tee. I sat them on the bed lightly and went in to shower.

Fifteen minutes later I was freshly showered and dressed. I heard Gracie on the monitor so I went in to get her.

"Hey baby girl, daddy heard you," I said kissing her forehead.

I took her over to the changing table to change her wet nappie and put day clothes on her.

I dressed her into a flowery pattern dress and took her out to feed her breakfast.

I fixed a 5 oz bottle and put some rice cereal in it. She took it immediately.

I had burped her and sat her in the bouncer so she could rest her tummy.

Louis had came down all dressed since he had therapy today

"Hey babe."Louis greeted me.

"Hey, Chloe will be here in ten minutes I have to go soon," I said, glancing at the wall clock. It read 8:23.

"Okay, what time do you get off?"

"I get off at 1." And he nods.

There was a knock at the door a few minutes later.

"Hey Chloe, come on in," I said stepping aside to let her in.

"Louis, this is Chloe, Chloe this is Louis tomlinson," I introduced them.

"Nice too meet you," She says quietly.

"You as well," he replied, nicely

"If you need me for anything my number is on the fridge," i said and left.

After I left , I headed to the car to drive. Resting my head on the steering wheel I hear a small tap on the window. 

I raised my head to see Louis standing out with a pout on his lips. 

"Can you give me a ride to therapy?" He asks. I give him a smile and nod, unlocking the door for him. He gets in rubbing his hands together at the dampness outside. 

"Thanks hun," He smiles. 

I simply nod and then I began to turn on the engine. We drove off in silence for a bit. 

"How was Gracie when you left her?" 

"Alright she seemed to like Chloe quickly," Louis replies. 

"Ah well thats good," I respond giving him another smile. 

We soon are quick to arrive to his therapy session. "Here ya go Lou," I say stopping unlocking the door. He smiles and thanks me, as he gets out. 

"See you at home Harry,"

"Okay,"

I made my way to the bakery and quickly parking the car. 

I went in and was engulfed in hugs from Eleanor.

"I missed you Harry please never leave again," she said.

I laughed. "So where am I at today?" I asked her.

"Cash register, Barbara is out today, so we can close early today. So we're only working til 12 today," she explained.

"Okay, well better get started then," I said, putting my maroon apron on. We had a customer already

"Hi, may I help you?" 

"Yes a tea please, two sugars and one milk, to go please," he replied

"Coming right up," I said and starting making his cup of tea,"

I put the lid on his cup and rung it up.

"Your total comes to $2.45," he gives me a five.

"Here is your change, have a great day," I said, politely.

"You too,"

The next customer was a guy that looked arrogant and full of himself the way he smirked.

"What can i get you?"

"How about you in my bed naked under me," he flirted.

"Never in a million years," I said.

"Come on, it'll be fine,"

"Nope, I'm taken so order or leave" I grit my teeth.

"Fine, I'll have a dozen of glazed donuts," 

"Coming rigjt up,"

I got a box out and filled it with 12 donuts and went to ring him up.

"£12.50,"

"Keep the change," he leaves and I let out a breath.

"You okay Harry?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes, just dealing with another arrogant arsewhole," 

"So the usual?"

"Yep." I laugh.

I had a few more customers and it was only nine and i was aggitated. This one lady claimed her tea had hair in it, another customer claimed the croissants were stale. I was ready to go home.

I went on break and ate a few and a cup of black coffee. But was soon interuupted.

"Harry customer," Eleanor called.

"Coming," I called back.

I sat my drink down and took  the persons order.

This went on for the remainder of my shift. Twelve o' clock came and i clocked out.

I swept amd mopped the floor while Eleanor wiped off the counters. Afterwards I retrieved .y car keys amd ohone, said a goodbye to Eleanor and went home.

Once inside my home I laid my items in the counter, it was quiet but I heard the tv.  I saw Chloe in the kivong room on her phone.

"Hey Chloe I'm home,"

"Oh okay, Gracie has been napping since 11 and ate a bottle at 10," she explained.

"Thank you, see you tommorow, i work 10-2," 

She nods and left. I went upstairs and saw Louis laying in bed sleeping, with his pain meds next to him. I sighed.

I wa glad Nicl amd stan were getting what they deserved, because of them Louis could never play football again. I layed beside Louis amd he wrapped his arms around me

"How was work?" he asked.

"Okay, had to deal with some rude customers, but overall okay, how was therapy?"

"It was good, but sore my therapist said I should be able to walk with a cane in about five weeks if I continue to work hard,"

"Thats great," I said, happily.

Our moment was soon interrupted when Gracies cries were heard through the monitor.

"That's my cue," I said.

I went in and she was whimpering.

"Awe, did you have a bad dream," i said, rubbing her back. She quickly calmed down.

I took her to the changing table and changed her nappy. Then went back to the room.

"I think she had a bad dream," I told Louos.

"Awe let me see her," Louos said making grabby hands.

I gave her to louis and he sat her on his stomach amd she was content.

He is such a great father, I thought.

I watched Louis play with gracie making faces at her and she was smiling at him.

"Do you want some lunch?" I asked.

"Yes, what you making?"

"I was going to make some Chicken Salad sanwhiches," I reply.

"Sounds good, could you bring me a soda please,"

"Sure babe," i said pecking his lips.

"Holler if you need me," I said.

I went down to the kitchen amd made four chicken Salad sanwhiches and grabbed a few bags of chips and soda and took them up with me," i sat the plates on the bed amd went to go grab gracies bouncer so she could sit in it while we ate.

I took her from Louis and she whined a bit, but didn't fight me when I put her in the bouncer.

"Good sandwich," Louis complimented as he took a bite.

"Thank you, my nans recipe," I told him.

"So when do you work tommorow?"

"I work 10-2,"

"After that want to have a picnic in the park?" he asks.

"Sure, sounds perfect," I said smiling.

Gracie was getting fussy so i fed her a bottle and we lounged around in the living room. For dinner we ordered out amd as of now I was giving Gracie a bath.

"Geez Grace your dirty for a four month old, that doesn't go outside," I said rinsing the suds out of her hair.

I finished bathing her and wrapped her duck towel around her, i took her to the bedrrom, laying her on my bed. She tried rolling but had to catch her. 

I put her diaper on and next came her lavender baby lotion.

I put on her lady bug pjs that I got her.

 

"Say look daddy I'm all clean," 

"Awe you look so cute," Louis cooed at her.

I fed her a bottle with cereal in it and she started to fall asleep but I made sure she was burped good first. After she was fed Louis gave her a kiss on her forehead and I went in to lay her in the crib.

"Goodnight, peanut," I whispered and kissed her forehead.

I turned the main baby monitor on amd cracked her door.

"She's out," I said.

"I bet, she's been up since 2:00 and it's now 8:00," he points out.

I yawned. "I cant believe she's almost five months," I pounted.

"You can always have another," Louis smirks

"I would like to, but not for awhile," I said truthfully.

Louis and I cuddled in bed for awhile, but finally fell asleep around ten, cuddled in each others arms but made sure my alarm was set for 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it time jump in the next couple of chapters


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Sorry if i forgot any errors

Harry's pov:  
It was silent, that  was until I was brought from my slumber to the crying of little Gracie. 

“Shhh baby,” I whisper soothing her back trying to calm her down. I see the time and it was 7. It wasn't time for work.but i mine as well get ready.

Anyways so once she had calmed down and fell back to sleep. I went into  the bathroom. 

I hop in the shower and quickly washed my body and hair. I wrapped a white towel around my waist and head to the sink to brush my teeth. Once that was done I went into my bedroom and dressed into blue  jeans shorts and a white t-shirt, wearing a pair of Adidas shoes.

Gracie was making noises so I went in to check on her. She was making rasberries from her mouth. Her eyes lighting up at sight of me.

"Hey pumpkin, ready to go eat some breakfast," I cooed at her as I picked her up.

I went downstairs and fixed her a bottle and some oatmeal cereal. She ate every bit of it. 

While I sat Gracie in her swing I  lheard crutches making noise so I knew Louis was up.

"You're up early," I said, giving him a kiss.

"My knee was hurting," 

"Did you take some pain  meds?" 

"Yeah, did you still want to go on the picnic after work?" Louis asked.

"Of course," I replied.

Louis smiled.

I looked at the wall clock and it was 8:30 already so we decided to have family time til I had to go to work and Chloe showed up.

I helped Louis sit on the couch and I grabbed Gracie so he could hold her for a bit.

"I can't wait until I get this cast off, it's getting annoying,"

"I bet, you have six weeks yet," I reminded him.

Louis groaned and I chuckled at him.

I cuddled into his side as Gracie fell asleep on Louis and we watched the chattyman show til I had to leave.

An hour passed by quickly and I had to leave. Chloe just showed up a few minutes ago amd I was going over the schedule for today.

"Gracie is asleep in her playpen right now, she ate about two hours ago so she'll eat again at 11, with her lunch she can have either a jar of pears or Hawaiian delight. She'll probably need changed. Louis doesn't have therapy today, but he should be fine 'til I get home, I'll see you at 2,"

"Okay, see you later Mr. Styles," she says.

"Chloe please call me Harry," I said.

I peck Louis on the mouth and said goodbye, heading out to my car.

I arrive at the bakery with twenty minutes to spare. I walk in and see Tyler and Eleanor ringing up some customer's

"Hey Harry, how are you?" he asked

"Good,thanks," I replied.

I put my apron on and stood next to Tyler and chatted with him til we got a customer.

"Hi what can I get you?" I asked.

"I would like a bagel with cream cheese and a black coffee," she replied.

"Coming right up," I said.

Tyler got the lady her bagel while I made the coffee.

"Your total comes to £6.75,"

"Have a lovely day," I replied giving her change back.

"Thanks you too,"

Tyler left after his shift ended so it was just me on cash register and of course we got busy.

I rung up a family and two other people and it was almost 12  before I got a break. I went into the breakroom and Eleanor was siting there staring off into space.

"Hey you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired lately," she said.

"You do look a bit pale, maybe you're getting sick," i said.

"Probably," she muttered.

She didn't say anything after that so I decided to text Louis.

Hey babe what you up to?

Nothing much, how's work?

Good, been busy but glad I only have two hours left. I'm excited for our picnic.

Me too, I'm so bored I can't wait to be able to watch our daughter again lol

Same. Well break is over I'll see you a little after two, love you

Love you too,

Even though Louis and I weren't official yet we said I love you, I want our status to change though , so today at our family picnic I'm going to ask him.

I went back out front and rung some more customers up and of course I got hit on and Eleanor was there to the rescue.

"So how are you and Tyler doing?" I asked.

"Good," she answered simply

A old lady came up to the cash register.

I smiled. "Hi how may I help you?"

"Yes I would like a Black coffee with a muffin please," she said.

"Coming right up," I said.

Eleanor got her coffee and out her  muffin put it in a bag while I rung her up.

"Your total comes to £4.75,"

She hands me a ten. "Keep the change,"

"Thank you,"

She nods and leaves the bakery.

I glanced at the clock and it was nearing two. I counted my drawer and put it in the safe.  I had to let Louis know I had to stop at the grocery store before I came to pick him and Gracie up.

Hey babe, gotta stop at the grocery store to get our picnic food, love you

Okay love you too

I said goodbye to Eleanor and headed over to tescos.

I grabbed a trolley and headed to the food section. I grabbed some grapes, potatoe salad, and peanut and jelly fpr some sandwhiches. I grabbed some grapejuice that was in a wine looking bottle.

I grabbed some more jars of baby food and went to get rung up.

"Your total is £25.20,"

I handed them a fifty. They handed me my change and I left to go fix the food before we left.

I arrived home amd it was 2:15.

"Hey chloe, you can leave now of you like, and I'm off tommorow so I won't need you again until Wednesday,"

"Okay see you later and Louis is in with Gracie," she replied.

I nodded and sat the food on the counter.

I got busy making the peanut butter sandwiches, putting grapes in a container and made some bottles for Gracie. I sat them in a basket and went in to see my family.

"Hey babe," I said pecking his lips.

"Hey, we leaving?" he asked.

"Yah, just got to grab a blanket and put some sunscreen on Gracie," I reply.

"Okay,"

I fetched a blanket, put sunscreen on Gracie and sat her in the carrier. She whined a bit but i gave her a pacifier and she was fine.

Louos crutched his way to the car and waited by the door. I made sure Gracie was safely buckled in and helped Louis into the car.

I sat the picnic basket, diaper bag and blanket on the car floor and got into the carand headed to the park

It wasn't too busy amd I was glad. I grabbed Gracie carseat and found a spotwhere there was some shade. I spread the blanket out and sat the picnic basket now and got the items out.

 

"This is nice," Louis said smiking.

"Yes, it's a hot one though," 

I got Gracie out of the carrier and layed her in my lap. She was content.

"So you hungry?" I asked.

"Yes,"  he replied

I grabbed two sandwiches each for us and some potatoe salad, then handed Louis two of them, Gracie tried grabbing for one.

"Sorry baby girl not for another eight more months," I cooed at her.

"Wow eight months til we have a one year old," 

"I know, in September she has to get her six months old shots already," I told him.

"Wow,"

Louis and I ate our sandwhiches while Gracie happily layed in my lap sucking on her pacifier. She was good for the most part but I could tell she was getting hungry so I sat Gracie in Louis lap so I could feed her her jar of food and a bottle.

I got her jar of peas out with a  bottle of formula and starting feeding her, but she didn't really care for.the peas but ate them. Louis finished feeding her while I cleaned up from our sandwhiches and drinks.

"So Louis I have a question for you,"

"Hmm," he murmered.

"Well what I wanted to say was even though we already discussed our relationship and say I love you ,but I wanted to make things official, so Louis william romlinson will you officially be my boyfriend?"

Louis smiled and nodded his head, pecking me on the lips.

"Did you have this planned?" he asked.

"Yes last night I did," 

"So romantic," Louis teased.

It was almost five by the time we left the park and gracie was sleeping in the backseat as we maded home. As we arrived my phone beeped it was from Liam.

Hey mate cheryl and I are havinga barbeque tommorow around one, you and louis are invited

Okay, I'll talk to Louis and see if he wants to come

Okay just let me know, Nialls bringing his new girlfriend Sammie

"Hey lou, Liam wants to know if we want to go to his house for a barbeque and swimming,"

"Sure, sounds great we haven't seen them or Niall for awhile," he said.

"Okay I'll text Liam and let him know.

Hey Li, Louis said sure see you tommorow 

Okay!

I sat Gracie in her bouncer with the music and went in the kitchen to fix dinner. 

"Lou, what do you want for dinner," 

"How about pizza," he offered

"Sure, I'll put pineapples on yours," I teased.

"Hell no!" he said and I chuckled

I knead the dough to make the crust and next put cheese layer and added the sauce and pepperoni. Next i sat it on the pizza pan and sat the oven to 375º.

"The pizza will take thirty minutes," 

"Okay, sounds good,"

Gracie started crying due to her being wet. So I sat her on couch and changed her diaper. She settled after that.

"Lou will you take her,"

"Of course," 

I went into the kitchen and checked on the pizza, which was cooking nicely.

"Harry want to watch a movie?" he asked.

"Sure, put how to be single on," I called.

"Okay," 

I sat back out with Louis and we cuddled as the movie played on screen. 

"Did you want help with a shower after we lay Gracie doen for the night?'

"Yes,"

"Alright, I'm going to go check on the pizza," I explained getting up

I opened the oven and the pizza was done. I got the bag of salad out and put it in a bowl and tossed it a bit.

"Louis I'm fixing our plates,"

"Sounds good,"

I got two plates out and gave us each two slices of pizza and a little bit of salad on the side. I grabbed two cokes amd sat the plates on trays that we had.

I sat Gracie in her swing amd she was happily content

"Thank you, babe," Louis said happily

"Of course, " 

We happily ate our dinner while we finished watching the movie. By the time we got done ot was six and Gracie needed a bath.

"Lou, I'm going to go and give Gracie a bath, holler if you need anything," I said as he nodded

I picked Gracie up and took her in with me to pick her night clothes out. I decided on a onesie that said 'my finger may be small but I have my daddies still wrapped around it' on it .

 

I layed her lotion, pjs and diaper on the bed. I filled her bathtub up to the right temperature amd stripped her down. I put her down in the water and she didn't like it at first.

I washed her hair and body with her Johnson & Johnson shampoo while she played with her ducky. I got her out quickly and took her to the room.

I made sure she was fully dried and put her diaper on, next came the lotion. Last was her onesie.

"Now your squeaky clean," I said kissing her forehead.

"That was fast," Louis said.

"Yeah, she hates being cold,"

"Just like her dad," he chimed in.

"Very true,"

The next couple of hours flew by and Louis and I were exhausted. After his shower we went to bed cuddled in each others arms


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it.

Harry's pov: 

It was noon and it was chaotic right now because Gracie was being fussy due to teething and I couldn't get ready because she wanted me to hold her, not even wanting Louis.

"Harry, give her here I can sit on the bed with her while you shower,"

I was a bit hesitant, but handed her over to him. She sucked on her teething ring as she sat in his lap.

"Well seems she wants you now," I laughed.

I stripped down to my boxers and headed to the bathroom. Feeling Louis' eyes on me as I left.

I stepped into the hot shower and enjoyed it running over my body. I swiftly washed my hair and body and got out, wrapping a towel around my waist, heading to the bedroom.

I walked in seeing the most cutest scene. Gracie was sprawled across louis chest sound asleep.

"I think crying wore her out," he said.

"Awe she cried while I was in the shower?" I asked.

"Yeah for ten-minutes," he replied.

"Awe," 

I got dressed into some shorts and a tank top and packed gracies stuff because Liams cookout was in 45 minutes.

I sat gracie in her playpen while i helped Louis dress into some jeans, a tshirt and his vans. 

"Aren't you going to be hot in that outfit?" I asked him.

"Nah,"

Gracie started crying from the playpen so I picked her up, rocking her a bit.

I changed her diaper then put a pinkish-orange outfit alongside a headband and her cute brown and white sandals.

"Now you are all ready," I cooed at her.

I made sure we had everything before I locked the door. I safely buckled Gracies' carseat in and then helped Louis. We made our twenty-minute drive to Liam and Cheryl's house, pulling up in front of cozy two story home that had a pool and a nice backyard.

"Looks like everyone is here," Louis pointed out.

"Yep," I replied.

I got out of the car and grabbed Gracie, while Louis followed behind me. I walked up to Liam's front door and knocked. Cheryl opened greeting us.

"Hey Harry, come on in, everyone is out back," she replied.

I followed her out to the backyard, seeing Liam at the grill and Niall sitting next to a strawberry blonde girl. Niall's eyes lit up at Gracie.

"Hey long time no see," he says grabbing Gracie carrier.

"Yeah been a bit busy," I said.

"Hey lou, haz, this is my girlfriend Sammie," he said inteoducing her.

She was shy, "hello nice to meet you both," We greeted her back.

 

"Harry, Louis, nice to see you both," Liam said hugging us both.

"You too, mate, is it just us here?" I ask.

"Yeah, I have the hamburgers and hotdogs grilling now everything else is done, we can all swim til then," he offered.

"Thanks, Louis can't yet," I said as he nods.

Gracie was all smiles with Niall and Louis was sitting talking to Cheryl and Sammie so I went into liams guest house and changed into my yellow swimming trunks. My tattoos all on display.

I walk out with a towel hanging over my shoulder and I caught Louis gazing at me eyeing my body smirking.

"Like the view?" I asked smugly.

"As a matter of fact I do," 

"Get a room!" Niall yelled.

I just chuckled and sat next to Louis on one of the lawnchairs.

"So how long do you have to keep the cast on Lou?" Cheryl asked.

"Eight weeks, but I'll never be able to play soccer again," he said glumly.

"Awe I'm sorry love," she apologized.

"It's okay, I'll just be happy to get this cast off," he laughed.

"Now is there going to be a triall or they just in jail?" Niall asked.

"They'll be in jail for atleast fifteen years because they had enough proof," I explained.

Gracie started whining, which meant she was hungry.

"I'll get it for you haz," Niall offered.

"Thank you, Nialler," 

He gave Gracie to me while he took the formula and her bottle with him into Liams house, coming back out ten-minutes later.

"Want to feed her?" I asked niall

He nodded vigorously.

"Lou, do you need sunscreen?" I asked

"Yes please," he replied.

I rubbed the sunscreen on his shoulders, arms and up and down his back. He seemed to enjoy it. We haven't done anything sexual since he got injured. I erased the thoughts from my mind.

"Lunch is ready," Liam called.

I got up and fixed Louis' and I  plate. I took gracie from Niall, placing her in her stroller so that Niall he could eat.

"She isn't going to stay in there long," Louis said.

"I hope she does 'til we eat," I replied.

Gracie ended up falling asleep from having a full belly. After lunch we all decided to play some water volleyball. Louis offered to watch Gracie while we all played.  

It was Niall and I against Cheryl and Liam, Sammie decided not to play.

I served first, Cheryl hitting it over the net. That went on for an hour until Gracie woke up needing a changing. Liam and Cheryl ended up winning.

"She wasn't that wet," I said coming back from the house.

I sat her on my lap while we all decide to chit chat for a bit while I applied more sunblock to Gracie.

"How did you and Sammie meet?" Louis asked.

"I was at the gym a couple of weeks ago, and she taught a yoga class and I asked her to dinner and now we're dating," he explained happily.

"Great, watch your food though, he'll steal it," I laughed.

"He already has," she says laughing with me.

"And you didn't mind," Niall chimed in.

"Nope,"

Evening came soon enough and it was getting a bit chilly and Gracie was getting tired so we decided to head home.

"Thanks for coming," Liam said.

"No problem, we should do this again sometime," I said.

"Of course," 

I put Gracie in the car and helped louis in as well and it took us twenty minutes to get home.

"That was fun," i say, grabbing Louis hand.

"Yes, I was getting tired of being cooped up," Louis says as he sits on the couch.

"I don't blame you, only eight weeks left. I'll be right back I'm going to get her pjs on," I said, taking her out of the carrier.

I sat her on the changing table and changed her diaper as she looked around. Once I changed her I put a pink onesie on her and took her back out to the living room with me where Louis was watching a football.

"Who's playing?"

"Liverpool and Brazil," he replied.

I sat I sat on the couch with gracie facing me

"Are you feeling better pumpkin," I cooed at her.

She starts making noises and smiles up at me. My heart melted.

"She loves her daddy," Louis smiled down at her.

"Yes, but she loves you as well," 

"True," Louis said, concededly as he laughed.

I just shook my head and laughed. We finished the football game and Louis ended up ordering chinese because we both got hungry. That came half an hour later and Gracie was sound asleep in her crib. 

"I'm full," Louis says holding his stomach.

I laughed. "Same, what time is it?" I asked.

"9:30,"

I yawned and stretched.

"Going to bed?" Louis asked.

" yes, you coming?" He nodded.

I helped Louis stripped down to his boxers and into bed.

" I'll see you in the morning," 

" okay, love you,"

"Love you too," 

I fell asleep instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I lose wifi on tuesday so im going to have ch 22 up by monday. Ill have chapter 23 up whenever im around wifi. There will be a time jump in the next chapter


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, sorry for any typos

Eight weeks  later:

Harry's pov:

Alot has happened in the last eight weeks. Gracie turned five months old. She babbles a lot more and is even more alert. The most exciting thing is Louis gets his cast off today, which is where we are now waiting for the doctor to come in. Gracie is at home with Chloe who offered to watch her while we were here.

"I wish the doctor would  hurry up?" Louis said, groaning.

"He'll be here shortly," I reassured him.

"I just want this bloody thing off, for one we haven't done anything in almost two-months and Inwant to be able to watch and hold  my daughter again," 

I roll my eyes at him. 

Dr. Corden comes in with a smile on his face.

"Hello Louis, Harry been awhile since we saw each other, how are you?" he asked looking at Louis file.

"Good but mr grumpy pants over hear is ready to get his cast off," I said with a laugh.

"Good news you can today, the xrays you took a few days ago came gopd, everything healed nicely, but there is still a few guidlines you have to follow for at home," he replied amd Louis groaned.

"Lile what?" he asked.

"Well the skin is going to be dry from being covered in a cast so i recommend you to soak your skin in warm water for 20 minutes twice a day for the first few days after the cast is removed," he explained.

"Okay what about physical activities, as in sex?" Louis asked as I blushed.

Dr. Corden laughed. " You can go ahead and be intimate but just be careful or other physical activity exercise your knee gently everyday fot the next two weeks, lets get this cast off.

Dr. Corden grabs the medical saw and begins to take Louis cast off. Louos sighs in relief after it's off and I chuckle because I could tell he was glad. 

"Alright Louis  can you move your toes?" he asked.

Louis shows him wiggling his toes afterwards he moves his leg and Dr. Corden was shocked.

"Okay Louis if you have any problems give me a call, have a good day," 

"Thank you," 

I grabbed our things and we headed home. Releasing Chloe of her babysitting duties.

"It feels nice to walk again," Louis said, holding Gracie in his arms.

"I bet, so what did you want to do the rest of our afternoon?"

"How about we eat lunch and go out?"

"Sounds lile fun, i have to work tommorow," I reply.

"I have to figure out some things and go over to my flat and get some more clothes," he says.

"How about you just move in here with me," I suggested.

Louis looked stunned, "Are you sure we only been officially back together for a month,"

"Well I love you and I don't plan for us breaking up so yeah why not," I said, trying to reassure him.

"Okay, I'll move in," he said and kisses me.

Louis goes into the living room as I smiled and was happy he was going to move in here, Gracie will finally have both her parents .

I decided to fix Chicken nuggets for lunch, which is something different than having Fajitas like we normally do. I put them in the oven, setting the stove for 350 and walked out to Louis who was putting Love Island on. I really didn't care for this show but I just humored him and sat back and watched it with him til I had to get the food out.

The food took about thirty-minutes to cook. Once it was ready I fied Louis and I's plate and took it out to him.

"Here you go," I said handing him the hot plate of food.

"Thanks, babe, Gracie fell asleep so I just put her in the playpen,"

"Okay,"

We watched the show as we ate our lunch. Gracie thankfully took a two hour nap so I knew she would be hungry when she woke.

Louis and I were cuddling on the couch when Gracie began to cry.

"I'll get her," Louis offered

HE went over to her  playpen and carefully picked her up . Cradling her against his chest and brought her over to change her diaper.

"I'll go fix her bottle and grab a jar of baby food,"

I smiled softly at Louis as he softly talked to her while changing her. I knew he was happy that he could help out with her again.  Espsically since Chloe would be leaving to go back home soon. 

I fixed racies bottle an heated it up for 30 seconds. I grabbed a jar of green beans and headed back out to Louis who was cuddling with her on the couch.

"Did you want to feed her?"  I asked.

Henodded eagerly. I handed hime the items and decided to do the lunch dishes while he fed her. 

I headed to the kitchen and rinsed off the dishes and loaded them up in the dishwasher.  While that was going I packed Gracies diaper for while were out.  In the meantime my cell phone went off letting me know I was getting a text, It was from mom.

Hey love, just wanted to see how you were doing havent heard from you in a couple of days, did Louis get his cast off

Sorry, been a little bit busy, and  yes he did, and hes really happy it's off. Great news though he said yes on moving in together we just haven't decided on when he was yet

Thats great love, I was thinking about coming to visit since it's been two months ive seen you and Gracie

That be great. when are you comin down?

I was thinkng about next week

Okay sounds great

OKay love you sweetheart

You too

I sat my phone down and headed back out to the living room and Gracie was done eating.

"Mum's coming down for a visit,"

"Oh thats nice, when is she coming?" he asked as he settles Gracie in his lap.

"Next week,"

Louis smiled. "Thats great, it's been awiile since I last saw her,"

"Maybe we can have a night out, since mum wlll be here," 

"Sounds great, we haven't had a date night since we been official," Louis said.

"Yeah," 

I packed Gracie's diaperbag, grabbed the keys, locking the house up and we headed in town to walk around. First up was the mall.

We looked around in some stores and I seen a blue Hawaiian shirt. I saw the price on it and it was too much.

"Harry get it," Louis said.

"It's too much," I said, knowing he wanted to get it for me.

"Harry I can get it for you so get it," 

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the shirt.

We looked around more and Louis grabbed some t-shirts and two pairs of skinny jeans. He never wore shorts, not even when we were teenagers.

Gracie started getting a little fussy so I took her to the bathrooms to change her. Afterwards we stopped to get a drink at the food court.

Louis and I were finishing up our drink when two girls were staring over at Louis whispering. 

"I think you have two fans over there," I pointed out.

"Hm," Louis said getting up amd walkin over to them. They looked stunned.

Even though Louis couldn't play anymore I knew he still had fans. 

He took pictures with the two girls and came back over.

"Aren't you still the football star," I said cheekily

"Yep, they told me they were at the game when I got hurt, and sorry that I couldn't play ever again," he explained.

"Who knows maybe you'll get to coach a team someday," I said

"Maybe,"

We threw our drinks away and decided to get stop at a ice cream parlor on the way home.

I grabbed Gracie after I parker the car amd wr went straight in.

A blonde girl was working the counter amd smiled up as she saw me.

"How can I help you?" she asked with a flirty smile.

"Yes, I would like a chocolate ice cream cone, what about you babr?" I asked Louis

She frowned, as she seen Louis. "I'll have the same,"

"Your total is £4.50,"

I handed her a five pounds, letting her keep the change.

We sat down at a table amd enjoyed our ice cream, i lwt Gracie have a small taste and she loved it.

"Cheeky idea letting thst cashier know you were taken," Louis smirked.

"I could tell she was slirting so that's why I called you babe," 

Gracie tried eating my ice cream so ai had to keep it away from her.

"She is so your child, loving junk food," I told him.

"Of course junk food is the best," he said with a chuckle.

I roll my eyes fondly.

Soon evening came and it was getting late. I strapped Gracie in the back seat safely. After Louis and I got in I started the car and we headed home.

Once inside I layed Gracie on her bouncer.

"I'm cooking tonight," Louis offered.

"Okay, what meal?" 

"Our food that we had on our first date," 

"Lovely," I smiled.

I went out into the living room with Gracie while Louis was cooking.

I flicked the telly on, clicking on netflix.

I hit friends and watched the episode where Ross bleaches his teeth.

Gracie started fussing so I went in and fixed her a bottle.

"Smelling good babe," I said hugging him from behind.

"Thank you," amd he pecks me on the lips.

I left and when out to feed Gracie. 

I gave her some of her bottle and a bit of baby food, which sweet potatoes was her favorite. I wiped her face off after she was done and changed her diaper. By the time I was done Louis called us for dinner.

"I fixed our plates, and fixed some tea," 

"Awe thank you, love," I gave him a kiss.

We happily talked while we ate our dinner and it brought back memories from the lovely times we had together.

"So when did you want to move in?" I asked.

"How about this weekend?" he suggested.

"Sounds good, can't wait," I said feeling excited.

 

We finished dinner and I cleaned up while Louis bathed Gracie. After her bath I fed her a bottle and she went down quickly

Louis and I settled down and watched "A quiet place" til we went to bed around 11.


End file.
